Escaping Anarchy
by El Chacal
Summary: Set post Season 6. Rewritten due to a bad plot device. The story is set in 2024, ten years after Tara left Charming. Jax is released from prison. Suspense, intrigue, comedy, drama and various other things occur in this story. Pairings include but not limited to: Jax/Tara, Juice/OC (maybe), Chibs/Althea, Coyote/Angie.
1. Chapter 1

Escaping Anarchy chapter 1

Summary: AU from the end of Season 6. Tara left Charming with Abel &amp; Thomas. 10 years later, Jax is released from federal prison. Abel &amp; Thomas make some new friends along the way.

* * *

**2024**

**Chicago, Illinois**

A 16 year old Abel and a 14 year old Thomas walked down the sidewalk on their way home from school. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and things seemed to be normal. That was when they were suddenly treated to ice cream by two of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. What made it all the more memorable was that they both got a kiss from each of them.

The older one with the slim upper back and very muscular physique had coffee ice cream with caramel. Abel would always remember her.

The younger one, who had a wider back but equally muscular physique, had vanilla ice cream with hot fudge. Thomas would remember her the rest of his life.

"They were checking us out." Abel said.

"Maybe they just wanted ice cream and were being nice." Thomas said.

"If it was just being nice, they wouldn't have been pressing up on us when they kissed us on the foreheads." Abel said, remembering as well how both women had boobs bigger than any he had seen on the models featured in the magazines he hid from their mother.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Thomas asked as they approached the house. Abel took his keys out from his pocket and opened the door. "If we do, we'll find out soon enough."

Opening the door, Abel and Thomas walked in. "Mom! We're home!"

"In the kitchen." They heard their mother's voice coming from the kitchen. Following it, they saw her and another woman staring at each other like it was the OK Coral.

The mysterious woman had a striking resemblance to the two girls that they saw just moments ago except she had a very womanly figure with a more slender physique. She was the same height as their mother (5ft 6in) and her hair was jet black just like their mother's. Only while Tara Knowles-Teller had fair skin and short hair, this woman had fair to lightly tanned skin with long hair.

"Hello, boys. I was just talking with your mother about a nice get together at my friend Eve Rohan's house in the city. Good food and some good laughs could be had there. So I thought I'd invite the three of you. Dinner starts at 7 tomorrow night. Make sure not to eat any sweets beforehand. You don't want to spoil your appetite."

Kissing each of them on the forehead, she walked out of the house, closing the door behind her as she left.

Upon first meeting her, Tara Knowles did not care much for the busty Italian woman who introduced herself as Angela Cortez. The basket of fresh baked biscuits, apple fritters and biscotti along with the loaf of Italian bread with chopped olives and rosemary leaves helped to break the ice. After a while, they became amiable enough to at least tolerate one another.

What Angela did not let on was the same thing Tara stayed away from.

The fact that both women were Old Ladies to Sons.

Yet somehow there was the feeling between the two of them that the white elephant in the room was going to make itself known sooner or later and it was not going to be pretty.

* * *

**Charming, California**

He spent ten years inside a prison cell in his wife's place and to try and wash away the transgressions of the club. Somehow, in that time, DA Patterson thought he behaved enough to leave ahead of schedule.

A part of him wondered if he would ever sit at the head of the table again. Another part of him dreaded holding the gavel. Yet there he sat, gavel in hand, at the head of the table, staring into the faces of the men he called his brothers. SAMCRO had gathered together with members of the Nomad charter.

Happy kept a watchful eye on Hank 'Swamp Man' McCoy, a Nomad Son who matched him in brutality and violence.

Chibs kept a weary eye on Vincent 'Iron Man' Valentine, the Nomad Secretary and right hand man to the Son who Jax was staring down.

Samuel Harrison Voorhees a.k.a. Sharky.

The former USMC Force Recon Captain, former SAMTAF Sergeant at Arms, Club Chaplain and current Nomad VP walked to Jax and placed a manila folder in front of the National President. "Tommy has a friend who develops pictures and knows the value of a closed mouth."

Jax looked at the pictures, his eyes growing hot with fury.

"Your mother would never let any of you go. Your Old Lady did that just to get away from Charming."

"Where is my mother?"

"Only Psycho knows where the bodies are buried. He never talks about them." Sharky said objectively.

"Sharky's right, Jax. If Danny buries 'em, they are gone. Your Mom; she is no exception. The only thing he said to me about her was that he did not take the knife or the torch to her." Happy said despondently.

"Who reached out to that psychopath?"

Chibs raised a hand. Sharky looked from the SAMCRO VP to Jax and said, "Chibs spoke to me about it and I sent Psycho over to help make the body disappear."

Though he was more than angry, Jax managed to ask, "Can you at least tell me where Tara and my sons are?"

"They're in Chicago." Iron Man said. "We helped keep them above ground while keeping our distance from them. She doesn't seem to like us."

"Was I a moron to think they would have stayed?" Jax asked almost rhetorically.

"You did what you thought was right and she did the same. Or at the least, the both of you told yourselves that when you did what you did." Swamp Man said grimly. "You could reach out to her but I doubt she is going to pay any attention to what you have to say."

"I am going to see my sons and Tara again." It was not a request and every Son save for one knew that it was not going to end well. Standing up from his chair, Jax stared right at Sharky, who was not moved at all by his attempt at a death glare. "Tell Psycho to dig up my mother and bring her remains to me so I can bury her properly."

Sharky walked outside to the Rec Room, took his cell phone off the pool table and dialed a number. As he did this, Jax turned to Chibs in anger. "Tell me why I should not take your cut and your head."

"You and her would both be rotting in prison cells while your boys would have to grow up without either of you. Abel and Thomas deserve better than living like orphans."

Jax stormed out and left the clubhouse without acknowledging anyone.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois**

"Is this the place?" Angelica asked, taking her helmet off and releasing her long, dark black hair from it's confines. The dark black hair was clearly inherited from their Hispanic New Yorker father.

"Yes, it is." Angelina said, taking her helmet off, releasing her long, dark brown hair, which was more distinct of their Italian Chicagoan mother.

The Cortez sisters were unlike most other girls they knew. It could be attributed to their spirit and personalities but it had more to do with how they both stood at heights of 6 feet and how strong their bodies were. Angelica and Angelina had very muscular physiques while retaining their female figures, especially since their breasts were so big that they stood out from the muscle mass.

Angelica's upper back was slim but by no means lanky. She had enough muscle mass to give herself a good shape. Angelina's upper back was more wider. While Angelica's shoulders were slender, Angelina's shoulders were broad.

"Do you think they are here?" Angelina asked as they stood a few feet away from the door.

"If they are, we'll find out soon enough." Angelica said as she knocked on the door.

The door opened and that was when they met Tara Knowles-Teller for the first time.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"You're Tara, right?" Angelica asked.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Tara asked.

"I'm Angelica. This is my sister, Angelina." Angelica said as she made the introductions. "Eve sent us here to take you and your boys up to her house for supper."

"Speaking of that, we ought to get a move on because dinner is going to be set in the next 20 minutes and it takes a while to get to Chicago." Angelina said while looking at her wristwatch.

"Angelica!"

"Angelina!"

Tara looked over to where Abel and Thomas were waving at Angelica and Angelina with smiles on their faces. "Hi boys!" The Cortez sisters chimed together with a wave.

"How do you know my sons and how do they know you?" Tara asked as the Cortez sisters entered the house.

"We met them in front of an ice cream truck." Angelina said while Angelica picked up both Abel and Thomas effortlessly in a bear hug.

"Put them down." Tara said, noting how Angelica was showing off her physical strength while playing around with Abel and Thomas.

Angelica looked at her with a smile as she put Abel and Thomas back down on the floor. "Abel, Thomas, go get dressed and cleaned up. We're all going to a dinner party in Chicago."

Once they were gone, Angelica and Angelina approached Tara together. "You have cute kids." Angelina said.

"Why are you two really here? I don't buy this whole hospitality line." Tara asked, consciously trying to figure out what they wanted.

"Eve wanted us to relay a message to you. Something about your husband wanting to see you and the kids again." Angelica said.

"I'm not going back to Charming and neither are my boys."

"Why are we not going back to Charming, Mom?" Abel asked.

Angelica, Angelina and Tara turned to see Abel and Thomas standing in the doorway to the kitchen, ready to go but curious as to why they were not going to Charming. "Has Dad been wondering where we were for all these years?"

Tara could feel the eyes boring into her from both her children and the two women at her sides.

Angelica chose to intervene at that moment to at least postpone the inevitable conversation.

"We have to go. Eve is going to have a fit if we arrive late. Angelina, take the boys over to the car. Tara and I'll be right out with you in a minute."

Once they were out of the house, Tara looked at Angelica and said in an irate voice, "I am not going back to Jackson Teller, Charming or the club and neither of you can make me. I have lost everything to them."

"What you have against the MC, that's between you and them. For now, we have a dinner party to get to." That statement alone was enough to make Tara angry and suspicious about who these two women really were.

* * *

**Charming, California**

Getting up from his chair, Jax grabbed another beer from the fridge and drank it. "Who delivered the message?"

"Coyote's daughters. They're in town with their Ma."

"The Cortez girls?" Jax said, trying to figure out if he had seen them before. "How old are they now?"

"The older one is 19 and the younger one is 17." Chibs answered.

"Do they know anything about what's going on between me and Tara?"

Chibs shook his head. "It's not like they're gossiping over what goes on here in , there was some talk that the Cortez girls were flirting with Abel and Thomas."

Jax almost let out a laugh at that. Both of Coyote's girls were older than Abel and Thomas and they probably liked California as much as their father, Coyote, did. Why would they be interested in his boys? The likelihood of the Cortez sisters trying to bind their family to the Tellers was very unlikely.

* * *

A/n: This is an alternative universe story where Tara and Jax are both alive but the Cortez sisters take up for a while with the Teller brothers. If this story entertains, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping Anarchy chapter 2

A/n: Angie Cortez, Eve Rohan, Angelica Cortez, Angelina Cortez, Emilio 'Coyote' Cortez and Angelo Cortez are my characters. Sharky, Snake Doctor, Tommy Moran, Psycho, Iron Man and Swamp Man are characters owned by TellatrixForever. He let me use them for the purposes of this story. No infringements or profits are being made here. In case I did not mention that earlier, I'm saying it now. Are we clear? Good.

* * *

**Charming, California**

For as long as he could remember, Daniel Faust Givens a.k.a. Psycho never had to unearth a single body at the behest of any president. Not even Rane Quinn himself ever asked him to do such a thing.

Then Sharky reached out to him on behalf of National President Teller with orders straight from the National Pres himself to return the remains of his mother to him.

Psycho took the time and care to get Gemma's body to the funeral home at Charming.

Sharky, Iron Man, Jax and Chibs arrived and made a beeline for the morgue where the Nomad Sergeant at Arms waited for them with the body in question covered by a white sheet.

When they were finally face to face, Jax wanted to shoot Psycho in spite of how he and Happy were on the same level of violence and mayhem.

Psycho looked at Jax with a cold stare before pointing to the slab where Gemma's body was laid out, covered with a white sheet. "She took a carving fork right through the surgical scar on her chest. It was not quick and she felt every bit of it."

Jax stood over the body for a moment before pulling back the sheet.

His nostrils burned with the stench of fermaldehyde and other chemicals he could not recognize but the stench of Death had long since settled. It looked like not a day had passed on her yet those eyes, frozen in the same way they were when she died, looked up at nothing. The light in her eyes was gone.

"I kept her in storage. Had some friends who knew how to keep the body in tact so you could say your goodbyes face to face."

Jax could not look at Psycho, Chibs, Sharky or Iron Man. Chibs seemed to understand the unspoken message. "Take all the time you need, Jackie. We'll be outside."

When he was all alone with his mother, Jax leaned in and kissed her forehead before he wept.

* * *

Lieutenant Althea Jarry looked over two blackboards that outlined the deaths of her predecessor, Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt, and the Machiavellian Queen of Charming, Gemma Teller.

She was much different from the late Lieutenant Roosevelt who did not bend in any way in standing against the MC. Along with that, she was well read up on former Charming Police Chief Wayne Unser's relationship with the Sons of Anarchy. They actually worked together to not only do business but as well to keep some semblance of peace in town while stonewalling progress in developments and commerce.

From her previous work in organized crime units, Althea learned right away how to make things work with criminal organizations while doing her job at the same time.

Roosevelt died from a fatal hemorrhage after being comatose for six days. The contusion on his head indicated the attacker struck hard with a blunt object. The shape of the bruise gave the indication that the victim was violently pistol whipped in the back of the head.

The second victim was slain with a sharp implement that pierced through the upper torso, impaling the heart, causing the victim to bleed out internally and externally.

When the time came to speak with Teller and the other club members, it was awkward at times, hostile in a few and grim for the most part. The one member she had not been able to question was Juan Carlos Ortiz a.k.a. Juice. No one seemed to know where he went.

The Scottish VP of SAMCRO caught her eye almost immediately. Perhaps it was the scars that drew her in. It could have been the fact that he was the No. 2 man in the club. Then again, perhaps it was more than infatuation or easy access to information.

Though they did not give her much to go on in regards to any of the killings or to the whereabouts of Juice, Althea reached out to and spent more time with Filip Telford a.k.a. Chibs than she would admit to DA Patterson.

Turning her gaze from the blackboards, Althea looked through the information on Ortiz. 'Where are you, Juice?' Althea thought to herself as she read the file silently, wondering if there was anything in it that would lead her to him.

If there was anyone who knew anything, it was this prodigal Son.

Years passed and Juan Carlos Ortiz was still nowhere to be found.

Along the way, Althea and Filip grew very fond of each other. It even got to where she was in love with him and he was in love with her.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois**

After dropping off the boys at school, Tara went to work at a free clinic in town, offering her a job as an unofficial 'medical consultant'. In truth, it was the one way that she could employ her skills as a medical practitioner without going to jail and make a decent living.

The doctors there kept her hours slim so as to not raise suspicion or unwanted attention. Once she finished her shift, Tara went home. When she arrived, Tara was surprised to see Angela Cortez pull up into the driveway right next to her.

"Hello, Tara." It could never be said that the busty Italian was unkind or without a giving spirit, especially with a fresh loaf of Vienna bread and assorted cold cuts. "I was wondering if you'd like to share lunch with me. I could use some good company."

The previous night, after supper was over and the children were cleaning up, Angela and Eve revealed to Tara that they were Old Ladies to members of the Sons Of Anarchy MC. It took a lot of assuring that they were not planning to hand her over to Jax Teller or the club.

With that bridge crossed, it was easier to establish the start of a friendship between them.

"Come in." Tara said.

While the token of friendship she brought was thoughtful, Tara still felt hostile around other women, especially those who were attractive and Angela Cortez was one of the more attractive women she had ever come across since leaving Charming. At least she did not act like a sweet butt. For that, Tara was more than thankful.

"Why did you think to come visit me, Angela?"

"Call me Angie, Tara. We're friends, aren't we?"

Tara paused for a moment before helping herself to some food. "I must be some sort of friend to you if you want to eat a meal with me one on one." Taking a deep breath, Tara asked, "How are you able to accept what your husband is? Have you ever thought about what the MC will do to your family?"

Angie knew what she was implying. "I never asked him to be less than what he is. As for what it has done for my family, it has not buried anyone from my side or Emilio's. He also has kept faithful to me. The girls at the SAMYORK clubhouse know who I am and respect my marriage to Emilio. Believe it or not, our son, Angelo, asked about Prospecting when he comes of age."

"How are you able to do what I can't? Why are you more respected in New York than I was in Charming? Why do you have everything that I risked everything I had for?"

Angela looked at Tara's right hand and the scar on it told more than what she let on.

"I married Emilio just after he patched in with SAMYORK. He was a Son and I still married him. We have had our obstacles but he and I were able to get over them together. We have three beautiful children. You've met two of them already. I kept my mind on being a good Old Lady and mother. I got a good job running a cab company as well as a few diners around Brooklyn with the club's help and I made friends with the other Old Ladies of the New York Crew."

The hard look on Tara's face spoke volumes but Angie did not flinch. "You probably put every other Old Lady at a distance from you."

"That's none of your business."

"You asked me how I could live with a husband who is a patched member of the Sons Of Anarchy. I'm giving you the answer. It's probably not the one you want to hear. So I'll tell you what I will do." Leaning towards Tara from across the table, Angie decided to take a chance.

"I'm going to make you an offer. You tell me why you are fighting the club and why you ran from California. If you can tell the truth to me and, most of all, to yourself, I'll tell you who I am and how I achieved everything you seem to covet."

Tara fixed a hard stare at Angie and said, "I'm not interested in your offer. Get out of my house."

Angie gave Tara a thin smile. "Then I'll thank you for your hospitality and leave you to mope and grind your teeth in the privacy of your house." Angie got up, gathered her belongings and walked to the door. Before she reached the door, Angie heard Tara say, "He cheated on me with other women. Even when we got married, it did not stop. He killed, dismembered and hurt a lot of people. I did not want Abel and Thomas to grow up thinking that is acceptable. I want them to have something better than that." The tone in her voice was both apologetic and angry.

Angie walked up to Tara and hugged her gently. Kissing Tara gently on the cheek, Angie gave a smile that made Tara's body warm up suddenly. "If you learn from me, things might change for the better. You'll see in time that even ugly wounds can heal." Angie put her hand over Tara's scarred one momentarily. The contact of her hand was soft and inviting.

As Angie walked out of the house, closing the door behind her, Tara chalked up her reactions to not having had sex for so long.

* * *

They thought he'd be dead in one year.

Just before Jax turned himself in, a vote was held. Only there was no majority.

SAMCRO wanted to pass the Mayhem vote on Juice.

Rane Quinn suggested something different.

He wanted Juice to go Nomad for life. Along with forfeiture of his California privileges, it would serve as penance for his sins and if his path did cross with Mr. Mayhem, it would not blow back on the Redwood Original.

So for the first time, the condemned man was brought before the bar and given the choice to elect his own punishment.

Upon electing the perpetual exile into the Nomad charter, Juice cut off the Redwood Original patches along with the California bottom rocker. The papers were finalized and that was that.

The Nomad charter was scattered across the country. There was no chapel, clubhouse or meeting ground for them. A Nomad Son was truly in the wind with only himself to truly depend on and their enemies seemingly always around the bend.

They all thought Juice would be dead within a year.

Rather than turning up dead, Juice turned out to be effective when it came to dismantling drug labs and dealing mayhem to the drug pushers/cookers/suppliers. It was by taking their illegally gained money that he was able to find shelter, food and the various other necessities for survival on the outskirts. It also helped to pay his dues to Rane and the club.

It was a lonely way to live and the fact that he still drew breath into his lungs served as cold comfort for what he lost in California. Many drug labs went up in flames and his pockets were stuffed with the spoils of the siege.

One day, after having laid another lab to ruin and the dealers to rest, Juice was found and taken to a cabin out in the woods of Kentucky. Rane Quinn, Tommy Moran, Psycho, Sharky, Iron Man, Swamp Man and Snake Doctor surrounded him. For a moment, Juice thought he had run out of road. Rane took Juice's knife and cut the Men of Mayhem patch off Juice's cut. "A Son wears the patches he earns. You did not earn this one." Handing the severed patch to Sharky, Rane took from his cut pocket the one patch very few ever truly earned. "This patch is only worn by a handful of men whose hands are bloodier than most others. Today, you are counted among the filthy few who are called Unholy Ones." With that, in the presence of the Nomad Sons, Juice sewed on the Unholy Ones patch where the Men of Mayhem patch once was.

Years later, in the suburbs of Chicago, across the street from the high school Abel and Thomas Teller attended, Juan Carlos Ortiz a.k.a. Juice watched from afar. He had to see that what happened, what he helped cover up, was not for nothing.

He was surprised to see two very tall, beautiful, busty and brawny women pull up to the school on Harleys just as the kids were leaving for the day. Abel and Thomas approached them with ear to ear grins. Then he saw the faces of the girls.

They were Coyote's girls.

'Would I have been better if Coyote had sponsored me? Would he have spared me or killed me?'

Those were just a few of the questions that went though Juice's mind as he watched the Cortez girls take the Teller boys away on their Harleys.

Since he never shaved his head for 10 years, no one recognized him. That was one of the reasons he wasn't pushing up daisies or face down in a ditch out in the middle of nowhere.

Riding away from the school, Juice rode back to the motel he was staying at on the outskirts of town.

* * *

A/n: Juice is in the Nomad charter for life, Tara might be getting a mild attraction to Angie Cortez, Jax is in mourning, Chibs &amp; Althea are a couple. Oh and the Teller Brothers have the hots for the Cortez Sisters. Hope this was worth the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sharky, Psycho and Jonas Lennox are property of TellatrixForever. Larson is just a filler character for the time being I made up on the fly. Angelica, Angelina, Angelo, Angela and Coyote are all my characters as well as the characters for SAMYORK &amp; SAMCAGO. No profits or infringements are being made. Are we clear? Good. Enjoy the latest installment of ESCAPING ANARCHY.

* * *

**Charming, California**

Standing at the head of the cadaver with the other Sons lined up at right and left, Sharky read a Psalm from the Bible he kept in his inner cut pocket so as to give some sort of closure for the dead and a measure of comfort to the living. Though it did not look like Jax gave two chugs and a swig about Bible verses. Especially when Psycho was staring at them with an empty urn next to him.

SAMCRO slid her remains into the furnace while Jax stood by, watching it all happen. When the time came for the cremation to begin, Jax bowed his head, said a prayer and ignited the furnace himself. The sight of his mother burning into ash would be in his mind forever.

Through his relationship with Lieutenant Althea Jarry, Chibs was able to clear the guards away from the morgue long enough for Gemma's body to 'disappear'.

No questions were asked since the autopsy had been completed earlier.

Gemma's ashes were put into the urn with care. When it was done, the Nomad Sergeant at Arms stood before the National President and presented the urn to him.

There was a hard look in Jax's eyes as he took the urn from Psycho. "It's going to be a long time before we ever talk again. Thank you for bringing my Mom back to me." Jax said evenly while trying to hold himself together.

Psycho nodded. "All right, then."

With Sharky and Bobby's help, Jax got to his house without getting into an accident along the way. Jax never let go of the urn in his arms.

Taking the younger man into the bedroom, Sharky and Bobby put Jax in his bed. Pulling an armchair close to the bedside, Bobby sat down and watched over his MC brother while Sharky grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Take the time you need. Tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it, we'll see about setting up a meet between you and Tara so you can see your boys again."

Sharky arrived just in time to hear that last statement Bobby made. "Bobby, I got to talk with Jax man to man for a minute."

Fearing the worst that could happen, Bobby quickly took Jax's knife and guns from the room and from Jax's form. Once it was just the two of them, Sharky sat down in the chair formerly occupied by Bobby a minute ago, Sharky took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts together in his mind and said his peace.

"There is no way I can pretend to know what's bubbling and boiling inside your head. What I do know though is your capacity for both love and hate. Whatever else she may be, you and I know that she is your Old Lady and mother to your sons. Retribution does not help them or you."

Sharky got up from the chair and stood in front of Jax. "Get some rest, Pres. You need it."

As Sharky walked away, closing the door behind him, Jax closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois**

At around 2:30 in the afternoon, Tara heard motorcycles pulling up onto the driveway.

It was still and silent in the house up until that moment. The first thing that came to mind was that the club had finally come after her.

She heard a key unlock the door before it opened, revealing Abel and Thomas along with the beautiful, brawny, busty and tall Cortez sisters standing behind them. "Hi, Mom!" Abel and Thomas said.

"Mom, Angelica and Angelina brought us home on their Harleys. Is that alright?" Thomas asked.

Tara looked at Angelica and Angelina for a second before answering, "Of course, Tommy. That was very nice of them." Looking to Abel and Thomas, Tara said, "Go get started on your homework. I'm going to talk with your friends for a while."

Angelica and Angelina watched Abel and Thomas go to their room with their back packs. Once they were in their rooms, Tara turned to the two New Yorkers. "We need to talk."

In the living room, Tara gave Angelica and Angelina a once over glance. They both easily towered over her but did not look down at her. "I can imagine you had the best of intentions but I do not want my children going anywhere near a motorcycle, much less getting on a motorcycle."

"Whether you like to hear it or not, your boys are already drawn to motorcycles. It just happened to be happenstance that we have motorcycles of our own." Angelica said as Angelina wrapped an arm around her big sister's shoulders.

Tara knew what she wanted to ask them but it took a while for the words to reach her tongue.

"How do you put up with it?"

"Put up with what?" Angelina asked.

"I talked with your mother. She mentioned her husband, your father, after dinner at Eve's house. I do not know anything else about him except the fact that he is a Son." Tara said first, both for context and to focus on what she was going to ask. "My boys are the sons of a Son. The two of you are daughters of a Son. How did you come to terms with it?"

Angelina looked to her sister for a moment before answering, "Our parents first talked with Angelica about it when she was old enough to understand. Angelica was the oldest and the first of us to find out about Dad being a Son. She helped Angelo and I understand the lifestyle our father chose for himself when he was a young man."

"He never kept a gun at the house that we know of and we never went looking for any." Angelica replied. "Did something like that happen with Abel and Tommy back in California?"

"No. They never found any guns much less touched one. What I want to know is how can you both accept your father being an criminal?"

"Our father is not a criminal. He never spent a day inside a jail cell or a prison cell." Angelica retorted sharply.

"He is very lucky then."

"Luck would have run out a long time ago. Our father is smart enough to know how to do business without wading through blood."

"I call that a technicality."

"We call it good sense. Brains Before Bullets." Angelina said, quoting the famed credo of the MC.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Tara said before asking what she really meant to ask in a very direct and tactless way. "If the two of you have no problem with your father being a patched member of the Sons of Anarchy, I can only imagine what kinds of things the two of you and your mother have done to help your father and the club out."

Moving with a speed she thought they were not capable of having because of their size, Angelica and Angelina put Tara up against the wall without slamming her on it. Their physical strength was obvious but they were smart to not press too hard. No marks would be shown.

"Our father never whored us or our mother out for the club. Do not ever talk that way about us or our mother again." Angelica's stare bored through Tara's head. "The only reason we do not snap you in half like a human wishbone is because we love your boys. Believe it or not, we do give a damn about what happens to Abel and Tommy." Angelina added.

"Why do you care about them? What are my sons to you?" Tara asked while frightened by how physically dominating the two New Yorkers were over her.

"It's like you said. Children of Sons." Angelina said as she and Angelica released Tara from their hold. "It makes for an interesting bond." With a shared glance at each other, Angelica and Angelina turned on their heels and walked away from Tara.

Before they could touch the door, they heard Tara ask them, "Why do you both ride motorcycles? It's not like either of you will ever wear a cut."

"We're aware that the Sons are a boy's club." Angelica said.

"From the first day we understood what the MC is, it was clear to us that only Angelo has a chance to hang a Reaper on his back. We still love motorcycles and riding them." Angelina said.

As Angelica and Angelina were about to leave, Tara took a chance. "Abel and Thomas enjoy having the two of you around. Would you like to have dinner with us tonight? Perhaps we could try again with a fresh start."

Angelica and Angelina looked to each other before they both walked back up to Tara until there was barely a foot of space between her and the Cortez sisters.

"Only if we can do the cooking." Angelica said. "You look like you could use a break from all the work."

"Mom taught us at an early age how to prep and cook food for ourselves, her, Dad and Angelo." Angelina said.

"Alright. I don't know how much food we have but we'll make due with what we have."

No sooner than when she said that, they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Juice waited in the living room of Larson's apartment as the club banker laundered the 750 thousand dollars he boosted from his latest lab siege. All 13 cadavers burned to ash inside the lab as it also was torched into ruin.

The latest siege brought him to his 75th lab and his body count, which began the day he first became Nomad ten years ago, was brought up to 189. He did not expect anyone to pat him on the back for wiping out so many drug traffickers, cookers and labs in 10 years.

It was about 5 years after being exiled into the Nomad charter when Juice came to terms with the fact that SAMCRO would never welcome him back to the West Coast let alone to Charming. It also stood to reason that there would not be a tombstone to mark his grave when his time came.

He never heard Rane approach the apartment until he knocked on the door. Larson opened the door and welcomed the Nomad President in. Rane sat down across from the Nomad lifer.

They never really sat down to just talk with each other. With everything that happened with Jax's incarceration and Tara doing what she did, Juice did not know if there was anything to talk about. In spite of that, there was one thing that stuck into his brain like a needle. A question he had not asked for 10 years.

"Why did you do it, Rane? Why did you make me go Nomad for life?"

Rane looked at Juice and said, "I saw something in you, Juice. You were more fit for the Nomad charter than you ever were with SAMCRO. Do not think about what you left behind in Charming. That is in the past and the past is gone. What matters now is right here and now. When you are done getting your cash cleaned, I will have it cut into three parts. One for the club, one for yourself and one for Tara." Reaching into his cut, Rane gave Juice the address to SAMCAGO's clubhouse. "Two Nomads are going to be there with a van full of food and drink. You take that and the cash to Tara. Spend the night. You could use some company. Trust me on this, Juice. I know what it is to live alone for so many years. You may not think you deserve it but you need it."

Knowing better than to argue, Juice nodded.

* * *

Upon arrival at SAMCAGO's clubhouse, Juice met with the two Nomads and was almost taken aback by the third man who was taking stock of the van's inventory. He had left Rane Quinn just a minute ago. Did he somehow find the Fountain of Youth and move faster than the speed of sound?

The young man turned to Juice and smiled. "You must be the one my Grandpa told me about. I'm Jonas."

"Is Rane Quinn your grandfather?"

Jonas nodded. "Two days into my leave, I get a call from him saying to come over to Chicago and meet with the Chicago Crew; that they had a job for me. Here I am."

"On leave? You're in the Armed Forces?"

"Sgt. Jonas Lennox. United States Marine Corps."

When everything was loaded up, the two Nomad Sons gave Juice and Jonas the address to Tara's house. Getting into the van, Juice and Jonas drove away.

* * *

A/n: Rane's grandson &amp; the Nomad lifer are at Tara's doorstep, Jax is wrestling with some inner turmoil and a meeting of the two wayward lovers (Jax &amp; Tara) seems inevitable. Oh and the Teller brothers are being drawn close to the Cortez sisters. That will be brought into play in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hope this update is worth the wait. Things have been crazy lately. Also, just as a heads up, there is some cryptic and adult content in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised. Nothing too graphic or vulgar though. Things are brewing between Charming and Chicago. Enjoy!

* * *

**Charming, California**

"How do you think it's going to play out?" Bobby asked. No one in the Redwood Original had any illusions of how it was all going to turn out between their Pres and his Old Lady. That did nothing to make anyone present feel better about it.

"For the sake of the boys, there's no way." Tig said in a moment of surprising insight. "Jax loves them too much to do it and they are going to ask him one day what happened to their mother."

"Right now, they are kids that need their Mom and Dad. When they get older, all bets are off." Happy said grimly. As long as the boys were children and depended on Tara, Jax could not throw any mayhem her way. The moment Abel and Thomas become adults, Tara's days would be numbered.

"How long does that give her?" Chibs asked. He did not want to hear the answer but knew everyone was already asking that unconsciously.

"About 7 years. Abel turns 21 in five years. Thomas turns 21 two years after that." Happy replied to his VP.

"Heads up." Bobby said, motioning to everyone that Jax was on his way towards them. All the Sons of SAMCRO rose to their feet as Jax entered the chapel. There was none of his usual joviality in him. It was all business and nothing else.

Pausing for a moment to get his thoughts in focus, Jax said his peace. "Got word from Sharky. He and Iron Man made it to Chicago. They will get the word out to Tara about the meet."

"Are you going to Chicago or is she coming back to Charming?" Bobby asked.

"Reno, Nevada." Jax replied.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois**

Though the club was anti-drugs, marijuana seemed to be the only acceptable exception.

Having owned 20 percent of a marijuana dispensary, Juice knew how to pick the best green. He also had a better tolerance for the buzz his stash was able to deliver. Tara, on the other hand, had a lower level on her tolerance to weed. It was made clear as she slowly toked on the joint and released the smoke held in her lungs.

Since Abel was in the kitchen helping Angelica clean up and Angelina was with Thomas cleaning the dining room with Jonas, it left the exiled Son and the Old Lady to talk together outside in the patio in private.

In her state of cannabis-induced tranquility, Tara said something Juice never expected to hear from anyone, much less her. "I'm sorry for what I did; what I almost did to you, Juice. You're not an asshole. You were just looking out for me. I was such a stuck up bitch."

"What do you mean?" Juice asked. The part of his mind that wasn't hazed had an idea what she was referring to.

"I almost ran you down with my car." Tara let out a pillar of smoke and looked him in the eye. "You were in Jax's pocket. His little hatchet boy. You're not his hatchet boy anymore, are you?"

"Not anymore." Juice said as he accepted the joint from Tara. Taking a soft pull from it, he let out a few smoke rings. "I can't go back."

Tara laughed before taking another puff. "I could go back whenever I want. If I wanted to. I don't. I won't. Just like you, they'd put me in the ground. Then I really won't be able to leave Charming. They would either bury my ass or fit me into an urn." Looking over Juice in her inebriated state, Tara smirked as thoughts began rushing through her head coupled with ten years of not having been laid. Whatever inhibitions she had in her vanished like the snows of yesteryear.

Since Juice was just as buzzed, he did not have the wherewithal to have done what he ought to when Tara rose from her chair, walked over to him and straddled his lap. "It has been such a long time for the both of us."

Pulling her shirt up and over her head, Tara leaned down and kissed Juice while simultaneously unzipping his pants and hers at the same time.

"What are we doing?" Juice asked though without any objection.

"Exactly what you need and I want." Tara said as she gripped Juice's erection and led it inside her. "Besides, if Jax can fuck anyone he wants, why can't I do the same thing?" Juice felt like he stepped out of his body as he watched Tara fuck him slow at first before riding him harder and harder, crying out his name until they both climaxed.

Though he had just committed yet another unpardonable transgression (sleeping with the National President's Old Lady), the only thing that abolished the sense of post-sex euphoria was when Tara collapsed onto him, burying her face in his shoulder and the sounds of her crying. All he could do was hold her in his arms as she trembled from head to toe.

It had been so long since Juice had ever felt physical contact with someone he wasn't about to kill. For a time, it was as though he was truly cut off from what shred of humanity he had left inside of him.

Now he was laid out on a lawn patio bench, half naked with Jax's Old Lady in his arms.

Little did he or she know that they were being watched and not just by Jonas, who walked in after Tara started crying.

"What's going on here, Juice?"

Juice looked up. Jonas was looking at them with an inquisitive look on his face. If he knew who she was, he would have probably shat enough bricks to build a two-story clubhouse.

"A whole lot of stuff that's been bottled up over 10 years finally came out." Juice said plainly.

"Should I give the both of you a minute to get decent?"

"Yeah. That would be a good idea." Jonas turned his head so Juice could get his clothes on right and Tara's clothes right on her. The less he had to explain, the better.

Once they were situated, Jonas and Juice took Tara to her bedroom. "What are you going to do?" Juice asked.

"I never dropped dime on anyone since I was old enough to talk." Weighing the options and what would happen next, Jonas made a decision. "Get outta here, Juice. If they ask, I'll say you went back on the road."

Juice saw the tear-streaked faces of Tara as she slept and shed a few of his own for her. "She was alone for a long time, Jonas, just like me. We both did bad things."

"I'm not a patched member. You'll have to wait a while before you talk this out with Sharky."

Without bothering to say goodbye, Juice walked out of the room, got into the van and drove away.

* * *

It was about a half hour past midnight when the two Sons infiltrated the house without making any commotion or noise. They crept in like mist. Their military training, coupled with a myriad of covert missions and countless life-or-death situations helped Sharky &amp; Iron Man get into any place no matter how secure it was. A house with only standard door locks and no alarms was nowhere near a challenge.

Making their way through the living room, Sharky and Iron Man spotted Jonas asleep on the couch. They climbed up the stairs without waking Jonas or anyone else.

"Sharky, you got the kids?" Iron Man asked

"Yeah. You got her?" Sharky asked.

"Yeah. I'll try not to bone her unlike a certain Nomad brother of ours." Iron Man saw the whole thing go down and even if he was not at fault, Juice did nothing to stop it.

Sharky first went to Abel and Thomas' room, expecting the kids to be in the same place at the same time. What he came across was surprising to him.

Abel was wrapped up in Angelica's arms as they slept in the same bed while Thomas slept in Angelina's arms as they slept in the same bed.

Once he was close enough, Sharky gently woke up Angelica, who looked up at him with mild alarm. "Relax. I have to talk with you out in the hall. Untangle yourself from Abel and meet me out there as soon as you do."

Angelica maneuvered Abel and kissed his forehead gently so as to not stir him while Sharky woke Angelina and told her to do the same with Thomas.

Once they were in the hallway, Sharky asked the most obvious question. "How did the two of you wind up in bed with Jax Teller's sons?"

"We talked about our families and our hometowns. Over time, we started to enjoy each other's company." Angelica said.

"Also, we kind of grew attracted to them and they more than got attracted to us." Angelina said.

"That is not difficult to figure out." Sharky could see that the Cortez sisters were attractive but he had to keep his mind on the mission and not how Abel and Thomas were getting boners over the beautiful, brawny and busty New Yorkers in front of him. "Jax Teller wants the two of you to take Abel and Thomas with you to New York as soon as their school year ends."

"Does our Mom know about this?" Angelina asked.

"Vince and I will reach out to her after we leave. This is not something for the club. It's about those two boys. Can we count on you two to take care of them in Chicago and New York?"

Angelica and Angelina nodded.

For reasons they would never be able to figure out, Angelica and Angelina asked, "Why did Tara take the boys so far away from Jax?"

Iron Man and Sharky knew the risk of discussing things with outsiders. They also knew the risk of keeping people in the dark especially when asking them to do a big favor. With a shared look in their eyes, Sharky told Angelica and Angelina why Tara took the boys from California to Illinois and why she never chose to return.

The Cortez sisters were blown away to hear that Tara went to that extreme. It was a line that no one ever could come back from. "You sure about it?" Angelica asked. Sharky nodded.

"Why are you asking us? Or is it someone else asking?" Angelina and Angelica needed to know if it was Sam asking or if it was National President Teller asking.

"He's heard along the way all about how the two of you are getting close with his sons. Jax figures you would watch over them unconditionally." Sharky said.

"Just for my peace of mind, have the two of you...and the two of them...you know?" Vince asked. Though he was trying to be discreet, the question was clear as day.

Angelica and Angelina replied at the same time, "No, Vince. That hasn't happened."

After the Nomad VP &amp; Secretary left, Angelica and Angelina stood over Abel and Thomas' beds as if reveling in how the two boys looked so small in comparison to them. Stripping down to their bras and panties, Angelica climbed into Abel's bed and laid him on top of her while Angelina climbed into Tommy's bed and did the same with him.

Angelica ran her fingers through Abel's hair gently, kissed his forehead and whispered in Spanish, "Te quiero mucho, Abel."

Angelina ran her fingers through Tommy's hair, kissed his forehead and whispered in Italian, "Ti amo molto, Tommy."

* * *

A/n: I hope this was worth the wait. Got no excuses for why it took so long. There was a lot to work with and a lot I had to discard before posting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicago, Illinois**

Despite having smoked weed not too long ago, Tara was a light sleeper. It did not take much to wake her up. Upon seeing the Nomad Secretary staring at her five feet from her with his sidearm drawn and pointed at her, Tara was sobered in a hurry. Iron Man put a finger across his lips, telling her to remain quiet. When she complied, he engaged the safety and holstered his sidearm.

"Your children are a stone's throw away. Won't take much to wake them up."

Iron Man handed her an envelope marked JAX. "Jax wants to see you and the boys in Reno, Nevada. The location is in there along with the number to Jax's prepaid cell. Rather than tell you to show up or else, I would say it is better that you don't stand Jax up in Reno."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tara asked.

"You are Jax Teller's Old Lady and the mother of his kids. That has not changed in ten years." Iron Man said. "Oh, by the way, you ought to know that Abel and Tom are not going to be taking up with sweet butts anytime soon. Angelica and Angelina are seeing to that."

Despite being face to face with a Son who could kill her in the blink of an eye, the mental image of the brawny and busty New Yorkers pressing up on her sons caused anger to well up in her head. "Don't mutilate yourself over this. It won't make anything better for anyone. Besides, they're not taking advantage of them."

Standing up from the bed, Iron Man paused for a moment as he contemplated what he was going to say next. "Did Abel and Tommy ever ask you about their father?"

Tara knew exactly what he was asking. "I told them their father had to go away for a while and that I was supposed to take care of them."

"You never thought to tell them anything about what he is, did you?"

Tara's silence told him everything he needed to know. "Keeping stuff from them will only make things worse when they do find out what it is you've not been talking about."

* * *

**New York (Brooklyn)**

Juice stood at the front door to a house he had not visited for 21 years for five minutes before he could work up the nerve to knock on it.

The door opened and there stood a young man who looked too young to be an adult and too old to be a boy. He was tall at a height of 6'2" and very built with huge muscles all over his body. His skin was fair with a light tan. The dark, wavy black hair must have come from his father while his dark brown eyes were inherited from his mother.

"Is Coyote here?" Juice asked.

"Who's looking for him?" The young man asked.

"An old friend from back in the day. I knew him before he patched into the MC." Juice started. From the look on the young man's face, no bells were going off. "I guess he never spoke about me."

"Angelo, who are you talking to?" A voice rang from further inside the house.

"Someone who says he knows you, Pop." The young man, Angelo Cortez, said as Coyote appeared from the shadowy living room. "Everything alright?"

Emilio Cortez a.k.a. Coyote looked at Juice for a moment before turning to his son. "It's alright. Go back to work on the Street Bob in the back. When you're done, put the tools away and get to your homework."

"OK, Pop." With that, Angelo walked away, leaving the two Sons to speak alone.

"Hello, Juan."

"Hello, Emilio."

"Come in." Coyote said, leading Juice into his home, closing the door after him.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois**

The door to Abel and Tommy's room looked ominous to Tara, who had a myriad of scenarios going through her head concerning what was happening on the other side of the door. Were they making out with each other? Would she open the door to find the Cortez girls giving morning head to her sons? Were they having an orgy?

With her breath held in her lungs, Tara opened the door.

Abel and Thomas were fully clothed and asleep in their beds all by themselves. Angelica and Angelina were gone, having left sometime in the night.

Tara could not recall another time when she let out a sigh of relief like she did at that moment.

Then she smelled something coming from the kitchen. _Maybe the girls went downstairs to make some breakfast._

"Boys, wake up. Breakfast is on and we're out the door for school in half an hour." Tara said, causing the two teenagers to wake up.

When she left them to check on the activity downstairs, Tommy turned to Abel. "You sure about what you said last night, Abel?"

"Yeah. After hearing those stories Jonas told us last night, I want to be a badass just like him."

When he first heard from Jonas how the Marines fought and the depictions of their adventurous lives, Abel's heart was set on enlisting as soon as he graduated from high school. The action-packed, run-and-gun life of a Marine was ever on his mind.

"If that ever happens, you better not be far from me. Mom would want to make sure the both of us stay alive." Tommy replied. He had shown great potential and interest in the medical practice and yet he showed the same desire for adventure as his big brother. "If I were to become a Marine, more than not, I want to serve as a field medic."

Had either of them knew that they had the Cortez sisters half naked in their beds, the conversation between the Teller brothers would have been very different.

Walking downstairs, Tara expected to see Angelica and Angelina working on breakfast. It was a surprise for her to see the young man who tagged along with Juice making scrambled eggs, toast and bacon while a pot of coffee was freshly brewed. He was dressed in jeans and a white undershirt that showed his physique; no doubt it was the result of strenuous military training.

"Good morning." He spoke. It was somewhat awkward since they never really introduced themselves to each other when they first met. "I hope you don't mind that I started cooking. I'll clean everything up when I'm done."

"No problem." Tara said before deciding to take the first step forward. "I'm Tara."

"I'm Jonas. Nice to meet you, Tara." Jonas said as he handed her a cup of coffee. Abel and Thomas came in with their gear for school less than a minute later.

"Morning, fellas." Jonas said as he set plates full of food in front of Abel and Thomas, who smiled back. "Morning, Jonas." They said as they high fived Jonas as if he were a surrogate older brother.

In Abel's eyes, Jonas was a badass through and through. Having lived in the wilderness of Alaska and then becoming an NCO at the rank of Sergeant in the Marine Corps was enough for Jonas Lennox to earn the unofficial title.

"Did all the cool stuff happen when you joined the Marines?" Abel asked. He clearly had the itch for excitement and adventure.

"Naw. There was one time in Anchorage. My grandpa and I were on a hunting trip and wound up being chased out of the wood by a wild Kodiak bear. He was a giant at 10ft tall with 1500 pounds of killing power." Jonas said, remembering how such a big animal seemed to appear out of nowhere and advanced at them with paws the size of hubcaps.

"How old were you when you joined the Marines, Jonas?" Thomas asked, the tone in his voice suggested he was more grounded than his older brother.

"I was about 18 when I enlisted. You thinking about joining when you get old enough, Tommy?"

"Sort of. Abel's the one who really wants to be a soldier. If I go join the Marines along with Abel, I would want to be a field medic. I've been into learning how to dress wounds, fight infections and treat illnesses."

Though her heart swelled with pride at hearing what Tommy wanted to do with his life, Tara interjected right away when she saw the time. "We're almost running late, boys. Get your gear together. We have to go."

"Listen to your mom. You don't want to be late for school." Jonas said to Abel and Thomas. The way they hung to every word Jonas said was not lost on Tara. Looking up to her, Jonas said, "Don't worry about all this. I'll have everything cleaned up for you by the time you get back."

"Thanks." Tara said to the dirty blonde-haired Alaskan before she left with her sons, closing the door behind her.

While Jonas cleaned up the kitchen, he could not help but feel that there was something about the two boys and their mother that spelled trouble.

Whatever it was, Jonas had a feeling he would soon find out.

* * *

**New York (Brooklyn)**

With two rum filled glasses in hand, Coyote walked back into the living room where Juice sat on the couch. "How does it feel to be counted among the Filthy Few?" Coyote asked as he sat in his favorite armchair.

"It's not something I would brag about but I earned it." Juice said as he took the rum in hand. "How does it feel to be Secretary of the New York Crew?"

"It's a change of pace for me and a new weight on my shoulders. Ambition was something I've always been afraid of. The Secretary patch was given to me because the New York Sons believed I earned it. It also took Angie and the kids to convince me that I was fit to hold office."

"To your success." Juice said as a toast to Coyote.

"To your survival." Coyote said as a toast to Juice.

With a clink of their glasses, they drank to each other's health.

Glancing at the mantle, Juice saw family photos of days gone by. It was amazing how Angelica, Angelina and Angelo all grew into giant bodybuilders. What caught his attention was how Angie smiled lovingly at Coyote in their wedding photo.

"I should have had you as my sponsor." The words were out of Juice's mouth before he could think of keeping quiet about that sentiment. "You may have only had 3 years of being a Son under your belt but I think you would have made me a better Son."

"We were both young men back then. I may not have been arrogant but I was green. Even with the patch on my back, I still had a lot to learn." Having poured himself a second round after refilling Juice's glass, Coyote leaned back in his chair. "You made your choice. I made mine. Here we are, hanging the same Reaper on our backs, drinking rum together."

Juice nodded his head. "That we are."

"SAMYORK may welcome you into their clubhouse but they're not going to be opening the doors of their homes to you like I did. You know that, don't you?"

Juice nodded. "If not for Quinn, my head would be on the Reaper pole before being used as an ashtray on a redwood table."

Angelo walked into the living room, making a beeline for Coyote. "Pop, I got a call from Jake down in Tally. He's bringing up 5 crates of Lime Surprise. He thought you might be interested in reserving one before they get bought up by any of the other charters."

Coyote smiled. "Yeah. Mark me down for one. He'll know I'm good for it. Angelo, we still have that fold out bed down in the cellar?"

"Yeah, we do, Pop. Mattress is clean, sheets are fresh and we got some pillows for guests. What's up?" Angelo asked.

"Juice, this is my son, Angelo. He's finishing High School in two years." Coyote said as Juice shook hands with Angelo. "What do you plan to do after that?" Juice asked.

"With any luck, West Point. I'm thinking about becoming a sniper in the U.S. Army."

"That's still a long way ahead. For now, stick to your studies and focus on finishing with good marks in school." Coyote said.

"Yeah, Pop. I know."

Angelo walked back to his studies, leaving the two Sons to talk alone again.

"There are things that many take for granted. A warm bed, good food and friends are among those. You can sleep in the cellars if you need to lay low."

Juice almost wept. Never in his life had such simple comforts sounded so good until now.

Most of all, he was happy to have a friend like Coyote, who embraced him. "Welcome home, brother. Rest easy for as long as you need before you head back out on the road."

While Juice set himself up down in the cellar, Coyote moved Juice's motorcycle out of public view and into the rear area of the house.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois**

Upon her return, Tara found the kitchen completely clean and everything put away. Jonas was doing pushups in the living room, his shirt discarded due to having sweated in it profusely.

Tara watched in silence while marveling at the young man's physique. Though seeing him in the flair of his youth made her feel her age, Tara was getting wet thinking about the things she could do with him.

Snapping herself out of her fantasies, Tara crept back to the kitchen, grabbed a cold beer, water and a towel before taking a deep breath and walking back to the living room.

Jonas was surprised to see Tara appear before him with a towel and some good choices for drinks. "Thanks. I needed a drink." Tara smiled as he grabbed the beer and drank it.

"It's the least I could do since you made breakfast for me and the kids." Tara said, handing the young man the towel so he could dry off.

"They're alright. You seem to have done a good job in raising them. Reminds me of my mom. We really didn't have much but that woman busted ass to put a roof over my head."

Sitting down on the couch together, Jonas felt at ease with talking to Tara about his mother, Mary Lennox. "My mother loved Grandpa but she wasn't crazy about his lifestyle. She wanted something completely different than what my Grandpa had."

"Who is your grandfather?" Tara asked. Her interest was more than peaked when she saw the mild parallel between Jonas and her boys.

"Rane Quinn. The President of the Nomad charter in the Sons of Anarchy MC."

If she was still standing, Tara would have been floored immediately. Without any tact or mental restraint, Tara asked, "Are you a Son? Are you Jax Teller's eyes and ears in Chicago?"

"No, I'm not a Son. I have never met Jax Teller before and I'm not his errand boy. What is he to you?" Jonas responded only to have the answer come to him before she could say it.

It made sense why he thought there was some underlying trouble with her along with how Abel and Thomas were blondes while Tara was dark haired. "Abel and Thomas are Jax Teller's sons and you are his Old Lady? Am I right?" Jonas guessed.

"Abel and Tommy are his sons. Whether I was really his wife or not, I'm not sure anymore." Looking Jonas in the eye, Tara asked in a very blunt way, "Why are you not a Son?"

"Though my mother was afraid I would be interested in doing that, Prospecting was never really something I was crazy about. I love riding motorcycles but that doesn't mean I would naturally be drawn to being a Son."

"So being a patched member of the MC was never a thing for you?" Tara said, amazed that the grandson of a Son did not chose to be a Son himself.

"My mom saw the violence, chaos, uncertainty and secrecy that came with the MC life. In spite of knowing everything that he did for the club, she never stopped loving her father. I once overheard them talking about me. She told him not to let me become a Son. Rane still took me hunting with him. My mother did not want me to go hunting even though it was part of the bonding experience I had with Rane Quinn."

Taking a pull from his beer, allowing the cool liquid to soak his throat, Jonas sighed for a moment before he revealed a truth. "Rane and I were never chased out of any woods by a Kodiak bear. We found a little Kodiak bear cub all alone next to what used to be his mother. She was hunted and killed but the dipshits who did it didn't have the wherewithal or the balls to put her out of her misery. Instead, they mortally wounded her and let her bleed out in front of her young cub. Rane and I tracked them down. It was the first time I ever saw what my grandpa did for the club. Two other sons came in and helped bury the bodies."

Tara was blown away from hearing what really happened. "So Rane told you what you needed to hear?"

"He told me about how he patched in back when JT Teller was alive, what it meant to live on the outskirts of society, the violence that the MC life tends to attract from time to time. I got a pretty good idea of what the Sons of Anarchy was about. So when I came of age, I chose to enlist rather than prospect."

"All I ever wanted was something better for my sons. Something better than what I left behind in Charming."

"Tell them the truth. It is not going to be easy but it's better than having them find out some other way."

Writing down his number on a piece of paper, Jonas handed it to Tara. "If I'm ever in town and you need someone to talk to who's not plugged in with the club."

* * *

Following an intense workout for strength training, bodybuilding and cardio all rolled into one, Angelica and Angelina paid a visit to Lino's house for some R&amp;R and some more exercise. The SAMCAGO VP allowed them to use his swimming pool.

Thankfully, the back yard was private enough that the Cortez sisters were able to skinny dip without fear of anyone trying to be Peeping Toms.

Gloria came out on the patio with a tray of foods loaded with enough proteins, carbohydrates, electrolytes, vitamins and assorted minerals needed for them to grow stronger and bigger.

Setting it on a nearby patio table, Lino's Old Lady walked along the side of the pool, watching Angelica and Angelina practicing their breast stroke. Even though they were in the water, their large breasts and muscular physiques could not be hidden or downplayed underwater.

"Girls, we have to talk." Gloria said. When they swam up to the side and looked up at her, Gloria knew she had their attention. "What are the two of you doing with Teller's sons? I know you're not fans of California or SAMCRO. What's going on?"

Sharing a glance to each other, the Cortez sisters decided to come clean. "We heard from the girls and the New York Crew just what kind of man Jackson Teller is. If we have anything to say about it, we're not going to see his boys turn out just like him." Angelica said.

"From what we've seen, they're good boys now. We just want to make sure they grow up into good men." Angelina added. "It helps that they are cute and they are attracted to us."

Gloria looked them in the eyes and sighed, "I know the two of you mean well but tread carefully. No matter what happens, some people inevitably turn out like their parents. Did either of you made them think you're their girlfriends?"

Angelica and Angelina shook their heads. "We gave them their first kisses and flirted from time to time but not much after that." Angelina admitted.

"In case they got any wrong ideas, you two better get in front of that mess before it spirals out of control. Anyway, speaking of the Tellers, I got a call from your mother. She's going to be at Tara's house. Would the two of you mind going to pick up Abel and Thomas from school?"

"Sure. No problem." Angelica said and Angelina nodded in agreement. "It might be the best time to square things away with them." Angelina added.

"In that case, get inside, shower and change into some dry clothes before you head out."

Emerging from the water, Angelica and Angelina made quick work in devouring all the food on the tray before walking inside the house to shower and change into dry clothes.

* * *

As they showered together, Angelica asked Angelina, "What do we do about Tara?"

"I don't blame her for what she did. The problem is that Jax might do more than blame her." Angelina said as water cascaded down their bodies.

"We'll go down to Reno with them. At the very least, Abel and Tommy will have us as a good distraction from having to see or hear their parents try to kill each other." Angelica said.

"Sounds like an idea. Not sure if it's a good one but it's an idea." Angelina said as she and Angelica rinsed themselves off one last time before turning the water off.

Getting out of the shower and drying themselves off with towels, Angelina and Angelica got dressed.

"What if Gloria is right about them? That they are going to turn out no better than Tara and Jax?" Angelina asked.

Angelica did not like to think that mayhem would ever be needed for this. The more that they learned about the Tellers, the more it seemed inevitable.

"For their sakes, I hope they don't turn out like Jax or Tara." Angelica replied. "I really hope they do not turn out like them."

"With any luck, we'll make sure that does not happen." Seeing how this conversation was taking a bad turn, Angelina decided to change it to something less distressing. "Remember that Alaskan that came by yesterday? I think his name was Jonas."

"What about him, Angelina?" Angelica asked, her curiosity peaked when Angelina spoke of the Marine from Anchorage.

"The boys look up to him. Between him and us, we might not have to kill Abel and Tommy to save them from themselves. Helps that he is easy on the eyes too."

"Angelina Cortez! You're still underage and he's older than the both of us."

"I'm not saying that for me, sis. It's been a while for the both of us. Anyway, if you should ever get a chance to talk with him, who knows? The two of you might hit it off."

"We're from completely different worlds. He's from the countryside of Anchorage. You and I are from the big city of New York. I somehow doubt we have much in common."

"I'm not saying the two of you need to tie the knot. I'm just saying that we both need someone from time to time." Angelina said, remember how they slept half naked in bed with the Teller brothers. The Cortez sisters were very hot blooded. Had they not left in the dead of night, Angelica and Angelina were very certain their restraint would have been broken. "He did give us a second glance when we first met him though."

"If he has a brother who's the same age as you, I would still threaten to geld him with a Lupara if he so much as scratches you." Angelica remarked, knowing Angelo would back her up on that. "As for him giving us a second glance, he was probably wondering how much weight we lifted by our tenth birthday parties."

Angelina kissed Angelica on the cheek warmly. "I know you and Angelo would do that and I love you both for it."

"Angelo has probably a dozen girls trying to bag him back in Brooklyn." Angelica said as she thought of their little brother back home. "I miss him."

Angelina wrapped her arms around her big sister. "Don't worry. If things go right, we'll be back home and Angelo will have both his big sisters with him again."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Angelica said, "Come on. It's time to go pick up the Teller boys from school...on our motorcycles." Angelica said, earning a high five from Angelina.

Once Angelica got on her Softail Deluxe and Angelina got on her Fat Boy with their helmets on, they revved up the engines and rode off together.

* * *

A/n: If I continued further on this chapter, it would be longer than it already is. Do not think I'm putting this off for later. Real life does take a lot of my time and there was a lot of material I had to weed through before I could come up with this. Leave a review if you like. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year too! P.S. The showdown in Reno between Jax and Tara is still to come. I'm not trying to postpone it. There's just a lot to go through before I get to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Charming, California**

Lieutenant Althea Jarry could count a handful of people that could change her attitude. The lanky, bearded man standing in front of her with a brown paper bag in his hand was one who always changed her mood for the worse.

That smile of his, the one that suggested he knew something everyone else didn't, had not gone away. It was there on his face as clear as day though it was hidden under his mustache. It was a smile that inspired her to take up police brutality as a hobby.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Jarry. I must say that you are a much welcome change to this department. A breath of fresh air, so to speak."

"Why are you doing here, Lincoln?" Althea asked as Lincoln Potter set the bag on her desk and pulled out various items. "I come bearing a quaint little lunch. I imagine that being the arm of the law in this town can take up much of your time. Not good to chase down criminals on an empty stomach."

Althea went from annoyed to angry when she saw him take out a bottle of Scottish whiskey and a container filled with haggis.

"Is this supposed to be a joke? If it is, I'm not laughing." Althea snapped.

"District Attorney Ty Patterson and I would say the same thing, Lieutenant Jarry. The company you keep and the fact that you supplement your income by receiving graft from the MC makes your work ethics very shady to say the least. That is just my professional opinion, which does not have any bearing on my personal opinion of you filling your bed with Jackson Teller's Vice President."

"My relationship with Telford is none of your concern or DA Patterson's."

"It seems a bit of the outlaw attitude has rubbed off on you, Althea. Time will tell if you can do your job with one foot on each side of the fence." Lincoln said as he took out a bag of Cheetos and started munching on a handful of cheesy snacks.

"A murder case that has been cold for nearly a decade will be closed. When it happens, you will be required to be present at this location on the California/Nevada border to receive and transport the culprit to a correctional facility." Potter reached into his pocket, fished out a post it note and placed it in Althea's hand.

"Oh, there's one other thing I believe goes without saying." Lincoln Potter said as he took a pen from Althea's desk and wrote on the back of the post it before showing it to her. It read 'Do Not Tell The Sons!'

"Make sure to eat that haggis while it's still warm." Lincoln Potter said as he left her alone, closing the blinds of her office so as to give her privacy.

Althea grabbed the haggis and threw it in the garbage.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

Jonas spotted four Sons standing around his grandfather. As he approached them, Jonas saw them turn their heads in his direction. He was soon on the receiving end of an inquisitive glance from Tommy Moran and a death glare from Psycho as they approached him.

"You're early. Guess the Marines does a lot for your ETAs, didn't they, kid?" Psycho growled to the younger man. "From the looks of it, the Army didn't have a psyche ward fit for you."

"Jonas, Danny, now is not the time for busting chops." Rane said, his razor sharp hearing allowing him to hear the conversation between his grandson and Sergeant at Arms. "Jonas, front and center."

"Go on. Don't want to keep your grandpa waiting."

Walking past Psycho and Moran, Jonas sat down across from Rane, who was joined by Sharky and Iron Man. "Did you find her house easily?" Sharky asked.

Jonas nodded at Sharky before looking at Rane. "Was I just supposed to deliver food?"

Rane smiled thinly behind his mustache and beard. "Those boys have been raised by their mother and lacked for any male figure for ten years. They need someone to look up to; someone to show them how to become men."

"Abel and Tommy? You wanted me to play mentor for them?"

"Considering what is going to happen, they will need someone to help keep them together."

Jonas had a feeling there was trouble surrounding Tara and her sons. Now that feeling was a fact.

"What's going to happen?" Jonas asked.

"It's something you won't be able to stop but it has to happen."

The question was on the tip of his tongue but Jonas did not ask it. Somehow, he knew that it was club business and it gave a good impression about what type of man Jackson Teller really was; the type that never forgot anything and always sought retribution for transgressions.

"I've never played a role model or mentor for any kids before in my life. Not only that, I could be called away on a mission at the drop of a hat."

"Yeah. We figured that. You're not the only one we thought to give this task to. That way, you won't be alone."

Then Jonas remembered the New Yorkers. "Angelica and Angelina are in on this too?"

"They'll be in town, watching over them until the end of the school year. After that, Abel and Tommy move to New York."

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois**

Upon arrival at the school, Angelica and Angelina took Abel and Tommy to a nearby park with a basketball court. Along the way, they came across a vendor and bought some after school snacks.

The food helped break the tension and lightened the mood, especially after the talk they had earlier. When they arrived at the school, Angelica and Angelina told Abel and Tommy exactly where they stood with them and what they were. Though it was not the best news for them to hear, Abel and Tommy did not break down over it. They just had questions.

"Were you attracted to us before you found out who our Dad was?" Abel asked out of curiosity.

Angelica and Angelina nodded. "We heard your names and we heard about who you were. At the time we met you, there were no faces to match with the names." Angelica said before Angelina spoke up. "You both seem like nice boys now. Angelica and I just want to see that you don't turn out bad when you grow up."

"Why do the two of you care so much about us?" Abel asked. He and Tommy were both wondering how two women they never met before were so invested in their futures.

"Tommy, Abel, we may look completely different from each other but the two of you and the two of us are in the same boat." Angelica started.

"Which boat is that?" Abel asked.

"Children of Sons. I heard even Jonas is like us." Angelina said, thinking of the Alaskan Marine.

"His dad is a Son?" Tommy asked.

"Naw. My grandfather is a Son. My dad never Prospected in his life."

Abel, Angelica, Angelina and Tommy turned to see Jonas standing there. He was able to approach them without any of them knowing it until he spoke.

He looked at Angelica and spoke again. "Angelica, right?"

"Yeah. What's up?" Angelica asked.

"I have to chew the fat with you for a bit. Can you give me a minute?"

Angelica smiled at him. "I'll give you two."

Jonas turned to Angelina. "You're Angelina, right?" She nodded.

"You got these fellas?" Jonas asked.

"Sure. I'll look after them."

Jonas looked to Abel and Tommy with a smile and shook their hands warmly. "Abe, Tom, good to see you again. I have something for you. If you're really interested in the USMC, this should help you on your way." Jonas laid down several pamphlets and brochures that detailed everything from Basic Training and beyond. "Thanks, Jonas." Abel said.

Jonas and Angelica walked several yards away while staying close to the Tellers and Angelina. Though he had seen many women in his life, Jonas never saw women who had the muscles or the boobs that Angelica and Angelina had. The only thing that kept him from trying his luck with them was that they were both younger than him by 5 years and 7 years respectively. He never thought of himself as a cradle robber in spite of one being over the legal age of consent.

"What's going on?" Angelica asked, curious as to why Jonas would want to talk with her in private.

"Jax Teller, Abel and Tommy's father, just called out Tara. My grandpa told me about it. Something is going to go down in Reno and I can not stop it. No matter how much I want to for their sake, I can not and neither can you or your sister. In case I'm not there, can you and Angelina go down to Reno with the boys? They need someone other than their Ma to watch their backs."

Angelica mulled that over in her head. She had the suspicion that Abel and Tommy were about to witness something bad in the next 24 hours. The busty and brawny New Yorker did not have to think once about it. "Are we going in a cage or can we ride out on our Harleys?"

"You can take 'em on your Harleys. I don't see why not. Just make sure they got helmets on."

Angelica smiled. "We'll ride safe."

"Oh, don't forget that they have to be home before dark. Don't want Tara to be worried sick about them." Jonas said as Angelica rejoined her sister and the Teller boys.

Several hours later, Jonas would receive a call informing him that his leave was over and had to report in at the nearest Marine base.

* * *

Putting the final touches, Tara signed her name and put the letter into a manila folder marked For Abel &amp; Thomas Teller. Turning her eyes upward, Tara met the gaze of Angie's eyes.

"How much time do I have left?"

"Until midnight tonight. After that, the only way you're out of his reach is if you leave the country. While we're talking about that, there is something that has been on my mind but I never thought to ask."

Tara became suspicious. "What's been on your mind?"

"You ran to Chicago. Put distance between you and Jackson. I never once asked you why you ran away from California. Figured you had your reasons for it. Since you never brought it up, I figured you would say it was for your sons. I have heard that story one too many times so don't say it. I won't believe you."

Angie stared at Tara for a moment without a word spoken before saying, "Close your eyes, take a deep breath, hold it, count to three. When you let that breath of air out, decide whether or not you tell me what you did that made you run."

"You have been kind to me. Your girls have become friends with my boys. They even go out of their way to make supper for me and my sons. You never once tried to extort anything from me or suggest that I'm in any way indebted to you. If I had a friend like you, things may have been different. The thing is, Angie, you have the life I don't. You have no idea what I have had to endure; the blood I had to wash off my hands every day I was with Jackson Teller. You have the full use of both your hands, you don't want for the things I lack and your husband, the father of all three of your children, never spent a day in jail. I can not relate to that and whenever I think of what you have in New York, I hate you. Everything I have ever done in the past, I have done for my children and I will not apologize for any of it."

"If you think you can do whatever you want and use those boys as justification, I fear for you." Angie as she approached Tara.

"You are not better than me."

"I never said I was above you and I never tried to be. I only want to be your friend. That's all." Angie said. When there was only 3 feet between them, Angie leaned in and kissed Tara on the cheek. "My girls, for some reason, have grown fond of your boys. Count that as a good thing. Whatever you may think of me and them, they will be a good influence on Abel and Tommy."

* * *

It was 11pm as Tara looked at the clock, weighing her options.

Show up on her own or be dragged before Jackson Teller against her will.

At 11:15pm, Tara picked up the phone and dialed the number provided in the JAX envelope. She knew who would pick up.

There was not much to say except, "I'll see you in Reno, Jax."

* * *

A/n: The moment draws near. After 10 years apart, Jax Teller and Tara Knowles will confront each other again in Reno.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicago, Illinois**

The inevitable has come and there was no way she could outrun or evade it. This unwavering fact woke her long before the alarm clock could go off.

"Mom! Breakfast is ready." Tara recognized Abel's voice. For a moment, she did not feel so bad.

"We're going to see Dad today." Tommy said, instantly squashing Tara's optimism and instilling a state of panic. She never mentioned to them about the meeting with Jax today and neither did the Cortez sisters.

Getting into a robe, Tara opened the door to find Abel and Thomas standing there in front of her in their pajama pants and t-shirts. "Who told you that we were going to see your father?"

"Danny told us." Abel said as Tommy pointed to his left.

Tara looked down the hall and almost shat a cinder block when she saw the brutish Nomad Sergeant at Arms staring at her. He was built like a professional wrestler with the eyes of a predator. Along with him were two Sons she never met before.

One was bald with a five o'clock shadow and a physique that strongly suggested that he was in the Armed Forces before becoming a Son. From the pin he wore proudly on his cut, he was a Navy man. From his posture and the way he carried himself, he was a SEAL.

The other had shoulder length brown hair; his face partially hidden by a beard and mustache but what caught Tara's attention was the rope burn around his neck. He barely survived a lynching. Though his physique was worlds different that the bald Son, there was something about him that also bore the mark of a man who served in the military.

"Abel, Tom, go down and get some grub. There's not going to be many pit stops." The bald Son said.

"Alright, Hank." Abel said as he and Tommy walked towards the kitchen. The Sons stood to the side so they could clear the way for them before turning their attention back to Tara.

"So you're Jackson Teller's Ol' Lady, huh?" The bearded Son said as he and the other two Sons approached her. The curl of his lip was either the precursor to a growl or a laugh. With Psycho, not even his own brother Nomad Sons could tell right away. From the way she backed up, Tara looked like an animal being drawn into a corner. "Ease up, Doc. We're not here to start anything with you." The bald Son remarked calmly.

"Why are you here in my house?"

"We figured you might get lost on the way to Reno." The Nomad Sergeant at Arms said before making introductions. "The bald man from the Bayou is Swamp Man. The bearded redneck from Kentucky is Snake Doctor. I'm Psycho."

"I bet you are." Tara said as she looked at them warily.

"Come on down with us. There's some good food downstairs. Angie taught her girls well. They can cook up a damn good breakfast." Snake Doctor said in his usual gleeful manner.

* * *

Abel and Tommy, having walked on ahead, arrived in the kitchen first and were greeted by the sight of Angelica and Angelina prepping three piece stacks of hotcakes with honey and butter while sausages and bacon cooked in the oven. Though the room was filled with the smells of great food, their attention was zeroed in on the Cortez sisters. They wore white tank shirts that amplified their huge, perky breasts and displayed their very muscular physiques. Black denim jeans hugged their round asses and muscle toned legs like a second skin. Angelica walked up to Abel while Angelina walked up to Thomas. Because the Teller brothers were sitting down and the Cortez girls were standing up, Abel and Tommy were staring straight at the biggest boobs they had ever seen while fingers were being gently combed through their hair.

"Dormiste bien?" Angelica spoke first in Spanish.

"Avete dormito bene?" Angelina spoke second in Italian.

The Cortez sisters leaned down and kissed the Teller brothers on the head before walking back to check on the food as if they hadn't inadvertently given Abel and Tommy some serious morning wood.

"Good morning."

Rane's voice almost had Abel and Tommy jumping out of their chairs in surprise. The Nomad President smiled knowingly at what the two teenage boys were going through. "Girls, I'll man the ovens. Get yourselves some food and join the boys for breakfast. I won't have any of you starving when we hit the road."

Angelica and Angelina knew better than to question such orders from Rane Quinn. With a plate of piping hot food, the Cortez sisters each gave Rane a kiss on the cheek before joining Abel and Tommy at the table for breakfast.

By the time they were each half way through, Tara walked in with Swamp Man, Snake Doctor and Psycho escorting her.

When she walked into the kitchen, Tara noticed how they dispersed before helping herself to some food and a cup of coffee. Upon arrival at the table, Tara saw Abel sitting next to Angelica, laughing at something she had said while Tommy was smiling at Angelina.

"Good morning." Tara said, causing the quartet to turn their attention to her.

"Good morning." Angelica, Angelina, Abel and Tommy said in unison.

Tara sat down at the head of the table, her boys sat closest to her while the Cortez sisters sat in the middle area of the table. Tara ate at a steady pace while keeping an eye on the girls and her boys.

For a moment, everything was silent and still until Rane, Moran, Psycho, Swamp Man and Snake Doctor entered the dining room. "We got some news. Listen up."

Tara and the kids listened as Rane told them what was going to happen. "It's a day and some hours between here and Reno. The guys will get some overnight bags prepped. Angelica, Angelina, get your gear together. I'll put the word out to your Ma that you're going down to Reno. There's some extra food in the kitchen that just came out of the oven. Get yourselves a good fill on the way."

Angelica and Angelina took their plates to the kitchen but not before they each ruffled a head of blonde hair on the way out. The look on Tara's face was not lost on any of the Sons gathered.

Psycho, Moran, Swamp Man and Snake Doctor made quick work of packing up the basic essentials for Tara, Abel and Tommy and packed them into the car. Angelica and Angelina were already packed up and ready to go. Tara then said, "Abel and Tommy are riding with me."

"Mom, we wanted to ride with Angelica and Angelina on their motorcycles." Abel said.

Seeing Tara's temper on the rise, Angelica and Angelina conceded to her judgment. "She's right, boys. There wouldn't be enough space for you guys and our gear." Angelica said.

"Don't worry. We're all going to the same place together." Angelina said. Tara was a bit put off at seeing what she saw as flirtation between the four of them but was silently thankful that the girls did not try to undermine her wishes.

"Alright, ramblers. Let's get rambling!" Quinn said as he, the Cortez sisters and the Nomad Sons mounted their motorcycles and revved their engines to life.

With that, the Sons, the Cortez sisters, Tara and the Teller brothers drove out of Chicago and began the long journey to Reno, Nevada.

* * *

**New York (Brooklyn)**

"Coyote! How's it hangin', young brother?" Sharky said as he embraced Coyote while Iron Man supervised the inventory of the shipment from Tallahassee to Brooklyn. The former USMC Force Recon Captain and Sergeant met up with 6 Sons from SAMTAF who were helping Jake by moving a dozen crates of top quality Lime Surprise since he was on active duty in Florida.

"Everything's hanging where it ought to hang and I'm on my two feet with a pulse. I'm good. How is the road treating the both of you?" Coyote asked.

"We're still riding above ground so we're doing something right." Iron Man quipped as a crate of Lime Surprise was put between him, Sharky and Coyote. "How goes the booze business in Brooklyn?"

"Steady and silent. Keeping our heads down while keeping our bankrolls flush." Coyote remarked. "We saw your girls a while ago in Chicago. You raised some good kids, Coyote." Iron Man said while keeping the issue of them getting close with the Teller brothers quiet.

"The credit goes to my wife. She's helped guide them in ways I couldn't but yeah. I had a hand in raising those girls as well as my boy. They've actually shown interest of joining the military. Angelica, Angelina and Angelo all want to make the jump together for the US Army. What do you guys think?"

Though both men regarded the Marine Corps as the place to be, Sharky and Iron Man had different opinions.

"Not everyone becomes a Marine. Wherever they go, if they give it everything they have and they really want to be there, I have no doubt they're going to succeed."

Iron Man laughed. "That's you talking, Sharky. For me, the Marines make ya double tough, hard to kill and turn boys into men."

"You two got a place to crash at tonight?" Coyote asked.

"We were thinking of staying over at the clubhouse in Queens." Iron Man said.

"Change of plans, Sergeant Valentine. You and Captain Voorhees here are settling up at my place. We'll have home cooked foods, a quart of shine to share and warm beds to sleep in. How's that?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sharky said.

Turning around, Coyote gave a sharp whistle and motioned for someone to come from the car parked next to his Road King. Sharky and Iron Man kept a straight face as Juice approached them. "Sharky. Iron Man. Didn't expect to see ya."

"Right back at ya, Juice. What's with the cage?" Iron Man asked.

"It's a rental. Coyote told me to bring it so I could transport the shine to his house without anything falling off." Juice said. He was hoping that he didn't give anything away from the tone of his voice. Somehow, he had the sense that Sharky and Iron Man knew more than they let on.

"Let's get going then." Sharky said.

While the six SAMTAF Sons rode to Hunter's Point, Coyote rode back to Brooklyn with Sharky, Iron Man and Juice following him.

* * *

**Charming, California**

Chibs, Tig, Happy, Rat Boy and Bobby were a wild bunch of loyal, crazy surrogate brothers for Jackson Teller.

That unity within the club did nothing to deter, stall or stop him from making the arrangements for the Reno rendezvous behind their backs.

Ten years of his life were spent in a prison cell, serving out the term meant for Tara as well as trying to clear the bad history between the club and the law.

He imagined coming home, seeing his sons grown into teenagers, Gemma and Tara being there to help him readjust to life on the outside.

Instead, he came home to an empty house with no one there to greet him, a dead mother and his Old Lady having ran out on him with their sons.

It felt like someone put a nail bomb right next to his heart, flipped the switch and blasted shrapnel through it, his lungs, ribs and everything else. Being in that empty house was even worse than being locked up in a prison cell.

One of his burner phones rang. Judging from the ring tone he put in, Jax did not have to guess who was on the other line. "I'll see you in Reno, Jax."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you and my boys again, Tara."

Despite everything that happened, Jax worked to take the club out of illegal enterprises. Turning over the RIRA arms business to black in Oakland and the Italian Cosa Nostra on the West Coast went a long way. It wasn't something done overnight and it took a while for the Triads and the Mayans to adapt to the transition. Other than some minor disputes, the massacres and street warfare was down to a minimum.

The only hot action the club dealt with was running Red Woody Inc. along with Diosa Norte and Diosa Del Sur. No one had problems adjusting to that transition.

* * *

**New York (Brooklyn)**

Angelo cooked up some rib eye steaks for his father, Sharky and Iron Man while prepping some baked potatoes loaded with butter, sour cream and cheese. Juice helped himself to a roast beef sandwich with Swiss cheese and barbecue sauce.

Soon, the five of them were sat at the kitchen table, telling tales between shots of Lime Surprise and a few raunchy jokes between bites. "Angelo, your Pop tells us that you and your sisters are thinking of enlisting. That true?"

Angelo nodded his head. "We all thought to enlist in the same place so we wouldn't be separated from each other. Angelina and I are set on joining the Army. Angelica is alright with it though I have seen her looking at several USMC brochures from time to time."

"Don't go somewhere just so you can all stay together. It's good that you all are close with each other and want to do things as a unit but some have to find their own way in life. If the Army's what you and Angelina want to be in, I'll wish you both the best. Angelica may be a different story." Sharky said objectively.

"If she's been looking more to the Marines than the Army, more than not, it is not because she wants to let the two of you down or be away from you." Coyote said kindly. "You know that, right?"

"Of course, Pop." Angelo said. Though he loved women, his mother and sisters were the three women he loved more than the others.

"If Angelica wants to join the Marines, that's a choice she has to make for herself. She will always be your sister, Angelo. Never forget that. I'm just interested to see what it would be like to see two soldiers from the Army and a Marine sat together at the same table." Iron Man said to everyone's amusement.

Juice watched silently and ate his food while Coyote and Angelo talked with Sharky and Iron Man. The family unity and friendship between them was palpable. It was the first time in 10 years since he had heard such sounds of laughter and happiness.

They finished the meal with shots of Lime Surprise. They toasted the Cortez trio and wherever their pursuits would take them; the Nomad Sons for all they contributed to the club and for Coyote's girls to get the hell home safely and alive. "Especially Angie because I will wager dollars for moonshine that Coyote's been missing her the whole time she's been in Chicago."

Shark laughed at Coyote almost hanging his head in admittance. "Don't be embarrassed, Coyote. I've been where you are once upon a time. Don't bother with cleaning up. You let us crash at your house so Vince, Juice and I will take care of it."

"Thanks, Sam." Coyote said as he walked off to call Angie while Angelo shook hands with the two older men before going off to lift weights and work out. He wanted to get stronger and bigger just like his sisters. That was another desire they all shared; a desire that dated back to 2015 and a midnight pantry raid they never spoke about to anyone.

With Coyote and Angelo gone, the three Nomad Sons made quick work in cleaning the kitchen and putting everything away. Not a word was spoken until Sharky said, "How was your stay in Chicago?"

"Fine." Juice said as if that one word answer would sate the Club Chaplain and Nomad VP.

"We heard from Rane that he sent you and his grandson to Tara's house. Is that right?"

Though they were asking the questions, Juice could tell that it was all rhetorical. They knew.

"Yeah. I did. A cut of the money I got from a lab siege went to her and a van full of food. Figured that would help ease her burdens."

"Oh, yeah. You sure eased her burden." Iron Man said in a way that made Sharky almost chuckle and Juice feel like the walls were closing in on him.

"Did Rane send you here on a mayhem vote?" Juice asked.

Sharky and Iron Man shook their heads. "No mayhem. If you ever show your face anywhere near the West Coast, vote or no vote, it won't matter." Sharky said as Iron Man grabbed the jar of Lime Surprise along with three glasses before walking out to the living room. "Coyote won't appreciate blood stains in his house. They're a bitch to clean off the walls and the floor anyway."

Juice followed Sharky and Iron Man into the living room where they sat down and had a shot of moonshine. The moonshine was just the thing to help quell Juice's nerves. Then the real talk began.

Sharky spoke first. "Juice, you're a smart kid when you need to be. You're the most tech savvy guy I've met so far in the club and that's saying a lot. That being said, what were you thinking when you banged Tara? She's still Jax's Old Lady and he just got out of prison. That means you can forget about using the prison clause to protect you."

"Protect me? Sharky, Jax wanted me dead before I went Nomad. I'm pretty sure ten years have not changed his opinion of me. I have no protection. If Quinn did not put the Nomad option on the table, I would have caught mayhem right then and there. As for Tara and I, we had no one. She was all alone as I was and lived with the fear of death hovering over us."

Vince chose to interject himself in the conversation. "We saw it all. You didn't go looking for it. It happened because she put the advances on you. You may not be at fault but Jax won't see it like that. There's no bigger way to show you got a set of brass balls or demonstrate having a death wish like banging the Old Lady of the National President. We won't tell him. We were never trained in the Corps or the club to drop dime."

"Go get some rest, Juice. You need it." Sharky said as he patted Juice on the back of his head before walking away. Juice watched as Iron Man followed before turning around, grabbing his crotch and saying, "By the way, cajones grandes, amigo."

Sharky and Iron Man were set up in a den room. After wining a brief fist fight, Sharky got the fold out sofa bed. Vince had to settle for the sleeping bag on the billiards table.

Juice climbed down to the cellar where his fold out bed was set up. It was not much but it was comfortable enough for him. Climbing onto the soft bed, he took a deep breath, said a prayer for Tara, turned the light off and went to sleep.

* * *

A/n: The show may be over but the stories continue to be told. I'm planning to do a follow up story to this one. I'm still trying to figure out a plot and what it is going to treat on but I do know who will be in it. Oh, one other thing, it's a long way between Chicago and Reno. I'm not trying to prolong the inevitable. There's a lot of material to go through.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: the name used in the first part of this chapter is a nod to Stanley Kubrick's Full Metal Jacket. Points to whoever can figure out the reference.

* * *

**Fort Collins, Colorado**

All the Nomad Sons were on high alert upon the minute they walked into the lobby of the hotel Rane had booked for them, especially Rane when he did not see Dale or Annna out front to greet them upon their arrival.

In spite of the paranoia festering in all of them, the Nomad Sons kept their composure so Tara, Abel, Tommy, Angelica and Angelina would not get spooked.

The front desk clerk looked kind of...weird. Rane looked him in the eye for a moment.

"Reservations under G.S. Hartman." To anyone who did not know him, Rane's voice came off as unassuming and casual. To the Sons who knew him, fought alongside him and rode under his command, they knew that something fishy was going on and it involved the clerk who was thumbing through the hotel files to find their reservation.

In a matter of minutes, four keys were handed out. Angelica and Angelina's room was adjoined to Abel and Tommy's room while Tara's room was adjoined the room kept by the Nomad Sons.

Rane gathered everyone together and started handing out keys. "Hank and Tara are bunking with me. Psycho, you're with Moran and Snake Doctor."

Turning his attention to the Californian brothers and the New Yorker sisters, Rane handed Abel a key and then handed Angelica the last one. "Abel, you and Tommy get your own room. Angelica, you and your sister get one of your own."

Walking through the hallways, everything was quiet. Too quiet. "You all hear anything?" Swamp Man asked. The other Sons shook their heads. "No. I hear nothing." Moran said plainly.

"Yeah. No noise, chatter, yelling, TV blasting, couples going at it hot and heavy. There's nothing." Swamp Man said. Growing up in the Bayou, there never was a night where there wasn't the sounds of crickets, frogs, bugs, gators and other creatures crawling across the ground, climbing the trees or wading through the swamp waters.

The silence was not calming or comforting.

Thankfully, it did not take long for them to reach their rooms, which happened to be close to each other.

"Yo, Snake, ya got 'em?" Psycho asked.

"Yeah, Danny. I got 'em. Ready to take a shellacking and two months of KP?"

"I'm ready to take 6 jars of Apple Pie off your hands for free." Psycho remarked as he, Snake Doctor and Moran walked into their room, closing the door behind them.

Swamp Man opened the door and motioned for Tara to enter. "Ladies first." Though he was well mannered when he needed to be, Swamp Man knew not to turn his back on Tara for one minute.

"Hank, you get yourself and Tara set up. I got to reach out to Jonas." Rane ordered before taking his cell phone out and dialing a number before disappearing down the hallway.

Tara was about to ask why everyone was suddenly on high alert when Swamp Man said, "You have more important things to think about than who my Pres is calling."

She wasn't pleased to hear him talk to her in such a way but the look on Swamp Man's face left nothing open for discussion or debate. Tara sighed in resgination and walked into the hotel room with Swamp Man behind her.

* * *

When he was well out of sight far enough so they could not hear him, Rane hung up the phone and made a beeline for the lobby. To no surprise, he found a mousy young lady at the front desk. "Where is Lincoln?"

"He's in the main dining hall, sir."

"Don't 'sir' me. I work for a living." Rane growled before storming into the dining room where Lincoln Potter sat at a corner booth, munching on chicken tenders, blanched green beans and mashed potatoes. "This is a fine establishment though Mr. and Mrs. Hosken's preferred clientele leaves much to be desired. Manners, decency, acquiescence to the law. Things like that. It's not that I think you lack in the first two, Rane. It's only that you have none of the third every time you wear that cut of yours."

"What the hell are you doing out here, Lincoln? Dale and Anna have not broken any laws." Rane growled as he advanced towards Potter, who wiped his mouth daintily with a napkin.

"Operating an establishment which aids to harbor criminal offenders is rather vague and minor in the grand scheme but it's enough to warrant a charge of harboring criminals and obstructing justice. That not withstanding, I wanted to see if you would accomplish your mission. You always were keen about accomplishing your missions in your time as a Navy SEAL. I admire that. Even if you turned out an outlaw biker, I have not lost my respect for you."

In the blink of an eye, Rane grabbed Lincoln by the front of his shirt, pulled him over and across the table before he had Lincoln dangling a foot off the ground. "Do not do anything rash, Rane."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because of this." Lincoln said as he calmly took a device out of his pocket that looked like a beeper. "I press this button and your MC brothers get introduced to five SWAT teams who are trained to shoot upon the slightest sign of hostility."

Rane sat Lincoln back down behind the corner booth roughly. "Start talking."

"Like I said, I wanted to see if you would come through. I would strongly advise that you keep Ms. Knowles in your sights and make sure she gets to Reno."

"What happens when she gets there?" Rane asked.

Lincoln looked at Rane in the eye and said simply, "Justice."

Rane was about to leave when Lincoln said, "Do not worry about Dale and Anna Hosken. They were not arrested. Just escorted home for the time being."

The only response Rane gave was a nod of the head before he walked out of the dining hall.

* * *

"Who's the woman in the picture?"

Tara basically kept to her side of the room that was closest to the bathroom while Hank 'Swamp Man' McCoy was nursing a shot of moonshine after checking his sidearm and backup piece as if he had done it a million times in his life. One look in the Bayou native's direction and she saw a picture pinned on the headboard of his bed. It was of a beautiful woman in her mid 40s with dark hair, deep brown eyes and a soft smile.

Swamp Man looked at it for a moment and said, "My Old Lady, Skyla. She lives down in New Orleans. I see her every now and again."

"Girlfriend or wife?" Tara asked, put off at his casual tone. Hank gave her a hard look and said, "Don't wear anything that can be traced back to loved ones. That's one of the many laws of the Nomad charter and one of the many prices paid for the life we lead."

"Why aren't you with her? Why leave her in New Orleans and run off to nowhere?" Tara asked, surprising herself with why she bothered to ask a Son something so personal.

"I'm not on the run like you. I know that for a fact." Hank said, downing a shot of his infamous moonshine. "We all had our reasons for going Nomad just like you had your reasons for leaving Charming. It was something we had to do or it was something we thought had to be done."

He reached into his bag, took out a spare shot glass from his duffel bag, filled it with his Swamp Special and offered it to Tara. "If there ever was a time."

"What's that you're drinking?" Tara asked as she slowly approached Swamp Man.

"My own recipe. Hits you like a runaway train and goes down hot with a smooth finish." Swamp Man said. He poured barely a finger's worth and handed it to Tara, who looked at the portion incredulously. "Do you really think I'm that much of a lightweight?"

"I know you are that much of a lightweight." Swamp Man replied.

"Could you fill it with two fingers at least?" Tara said before realizing the innuendo she just used. From the raised eyebrows, Swamp Man caught it right away. "I don't know. Can you fill it with two fingers?" Swamp Man joked as he poured a full two shot portion of shine into Tara's shot glass. The look on her face made him laugh. "I have dealt with my share of disgruntled women in my life. It'll take more than a glare and the silent treatment from you to make me cringe."

Tara swallowed the whole shot of Swamp Special. It was supposed to show she was no pushover. It felt like someone threw a Molotov cocktail into her mouth. Tara was thrown into a coughing fit as Swamp Man watched on. "Rookie mistake. Tastes good, don't it? If it doesn't, your sinuses get cleared up in a hurry. That's for damn sure."

She felt a buzz pass across her brain, making her feel a bit lightheaded. _Damn, this is some good stuff._ Tara thought to herself.

"You wanna go for round 2?"

"Considering what I've gone through, why not?" Tara said with a sense of nostalgia and grief. "Jax and I, we had some wild, crazy times together and a lot of it started from a couple of drinks. He's the only one that could get me into trouble, get me out of trouble and I still could not find myself to hate him."

"So the two of you are on good terms?" Swamp Man asked as he poured himself another shot and reluctantly gave Tara a second helping.

"I don't know what terms we're on." Tara spoke as she thought of what was. "We loved each other once. What I did before I left Charming, he will never forgive me."

It was practically common knowledge among patched members of the Sons of Anarchy MC what depths and what distances Jackson Teller was capable of going to, whether for good or ill. He had an equal capacity for love as he did for hate.

Tara drank half the contents of the shot glass. "He is going to kill me."

"Why would you think that? You're his Old Lady; the mother of his kids. Not even he could be that cruel." Swamp Man said. The laugh that came from Tara's mouth, he never saw coming.

"Then you do not know Jackson Teller at all, Swamp Man." Tara said spitefully.

In all his life, whether as a SEAL in the Navy or a patched member of the Sons of Anarchy MC, this was the first time Hank 'Swamp Man' McCoy ever heard such a statement out loud.

"I had an aunt who cooked up a kick ass barbecue every 4th of July. No matter how bad things got, a bite of whatever she put on that grill made us feel better. We don't got a grill and she's back in Louisiana but we got a dining hall and they got some grub. My treat."

Tara expected a stone cold killer just like Psycho, Happy, Tig and every other Son wearing a Reaper on their back. She never expected him to be considerate or slow to reach for his sidearm.

Or someone who showed kindness and generosity. "Alright. I could go for a bite to eat."

* * *

Getting into their swimsuits was a challenge. They both were so strong that tearing out of them would not have required any effort on their part. On top of that, their breasts were so big that their string bikinis looked like micro bikinis. Angelina had to tie Angelica's top for her and vice versa. When they took a look in the mirror, they marveled at how much cleavage they showed off while managing to be covered up to a proper level.

Walking out of their room with large beach towels in hand, Angelica and Angelina spotted Swamp Man and Tara walking towards the dining hall. They kept quiet until the Nomad Son and Tara disappeared from sight. "Do you think the boys would like to go with us for a dip in the pool?" Angelina asked her big sister.

Angelica smiled. "It might be as much fun for them as it can be for us." While they were trying to be upbeat, the Cortez sisters were at odds with whether or not to tell Abel and Tommy what they knew about Jackson Teller and of their mother, Tara. A lot of what they heard in New York about Jackson Teller would not earn him the title of Father of The Year and what Sharky told them, Tara was not going to be Mother of The Year either.

Pushing that out of their minds, Angelica and Angelina brushed their hair back over their shoulders and knocked on the door to Abel and Tommy's room.

The look of surprise and amazement on Abel and Tommy's faces were priceless. "Hi, boys." Angelica said. "Angelina and I are going to the pool for a swim. Would you like to join us?"

"We would enjoy your company." Angelina said politely while somehow making such a simple statement sound seductive without meaning to.

Abel and Tommy could only nod silently. "Alright. Get in your swim trunks and grab some towels for yourselves." Angelica instructed. "Don't keep us waiting." Angelina added for fun.

There was not another time in their lives when Abel and Tommy changed into their swimsuits at the drop of a hat like they did right then and there. Two minutes later, the Teller boys walked out with the Cortez girls to the pool.

Though Abel and Tommy were both getting to heights of 6 feet, the Cortez sisters were easily ten times stronger than they were at the minimum. This was not lost on them. It was also very difficult for them not to watch Angelica and Angelina's huge boobs bounce with each step they took.

Abel and Tommy watched as the pair of tall, brawny and busty New Yorkers set their towels upon lounge chairs before they dove into the pool. Rising up from the water, Angelica and Angelina had water cascading down their bodies as their hair was slicked back. Abel and Tommy wasted no time in diving in at the deep end.

When they were children, Angelica and Angelina loved swimming alongside their younger brother, Angelo and their parents. Whenever they played in the water, all the troubles of the world fell away for a moment and all was right with them.

It was fun swimming and playing with Abel and Tommy. For the time they had until the Reno rendezvous, everything was right in the world. They had to focus on the fun they were having now because it turned their stomachs to think of what was yet to come.

It turned Angelica and Angelina's stomachs to think that the cute, sweet teenage boys smiling at them shared any genetic design, temperament or traits as Jackson Teller.

No matter how platonic their relationship was, there was something about the Teller boys that touched Angelica and Angelina.

Abel and Tommy then brought up a topic that brought both girls back down to Earth. "Tell us about your brother." Abel said, curious about the third Cortez he had only heard about in passing. "Is he as big as the two of you?" Tommy asked.

Angelica and Angelina smiled, thankful for the distraction. "Angelo has dark black hair like Angelica and dark brown eyes like me. When we learned how to cook, Angelo learned from us." Angelina said as Angelica smiled at that warm memory from years ago. "As big and strong as we are, he's bigger and stronger. His upper back is 2 inches wider than Angelina's and he's 6 feet 2 inches tall." Angelica added as she and Angelina thought of him.

Both women had a look on their faces that bordered on homesickness and something else they couldn't put a finger on.

"Is something wrong, girls?" Abel asked.

"We were just thinking of home and how far away from it we are." Angelica answered. Getting themselves back from the brink of a mental funk, Angelica and Angelina turned their attentions back to Abel and Tommy. "We love the two of you and care about you. Do you believe that?" Angelina asked.

"Of course." Abel said while thinking to himself _What are they getting at?_

"Do you trust us?" Angelina asked. Abel and Tommy nodded their heads.

"A while ago, Angelica and I were asked to move in and live with you two for what's left of your school years. How do you feel about it?" Angelina asked.

"We would love to have you both live with us." Abel asked.

"Who asked you?" Tommy asked.

"Sharky from the Nomad charter. I don't know for sure but I get the feeling he won't be the only one who's going to ask that from us." Angelica said as she and Angelina maneuvered Abel and Tommy to the wall, gently restraining their arms with their strong hands while pushing their breasts against their chests.

There was so much that they were fighting to keep a lid on, both from what they knew and what they felt. As hot blooded and sexually confident as they were, they did not have any ideas of sleeping with the sons of Jackson Teller. Not with what they knew about the National President and the fear lingering in their minds that what was within Jax Teller could be in his sons.

"It's getting late. Tomorrow's a big day. We ought to get some rest." Angelica said as she and Angelina led Abel and Tommy out of the pool.

* * *

Snake Doctor and Psycho stared down each other as Tommy Moran read a paperback copy of **A Journey To The Center Of The Earth by Jules Verne**.

Psycho and Snake Doctor played a Nomad version of paper rock scissors to see who would go first. From the right hook Psycho delivered and the shiner over Snake Doctor's left eye, the Nomad Sergeant at Arms got to throw down the first domino.

"You got any bets on who's going to be carried out of Reno in a bag, Danny?" Aaron asked as Danny placed a double six on his side of the domino.

"If she is able to sneak in a gun without SAMCRO being able to find it on her, odds go to Tara. Otherwise, I have no idea who's going to leave the meeting alive." Psycho knew what it meant to lose a loving mother to an asshole father. It was not pretty and the slim chance he gave Tara was as close to optimistic as he could get.

"That is depressing. Can't say it's a lie. Can't say that's what's going to happen either." Snake Doctor said as he placed a two/four piece down.

"You think they're going to make up and all would be right again? I saw the look on Gemma's face and the depth of the chest wound. There's no going back for them." Psycho put a six/three piece next to the double six.

"We have to talk." Rane still surprised them with his stealth. The former Navy SEAL looked upset and that was enough to catch Moran, Psycho and Snake Doctor's attention, ending the dominoes game right there.

* * *

Like many others in the club that knew of Jackson Teller, Swamp Man had high hopes for him.

In the last days of his rule, Clay had become the bane of the club when avarice and duplicity replaced what may have been brotherhood and honor. His hands were failing him and that went a long way to making him step down from the club.

Swamp Man, like many other Sons, thought that the club would finally have the leader it needed when Jax took up the mantle.

Hearing what Tara told him, Swamp Man began to rethink what he knew of Jackson Teller.

"He shot an 8-ball of crank into his drug addict ex-wife and risked putting her into a relapse?"

Tara nodded. "How do you know that?" Swamp Man asked.

"She told me all about it. Given that she had everything to lose if she relapsed, Wendy had no reason to lie."

Swamp Man shook his head in disbelief. "He better have had a damn good reason for doing what he did. So far as I know, Tig and Juice are still alive. Rane told me the second mayhem vote on Clay was unanimous. However hardened and unhinged Jax became, there's nothing to call for a vote of non-confidence or mayhem. Is that why you ran? Did he threaten you?"

Tara shook her head. "I ran because I know he is capable of."

He was about to ask what it was until he thought about what he heard so far. "Whatever it is that you may have done, he can not touch you in Reno. You may not be a member of the club but that does not mean we are going to watch your sons become orphans or have to explain to them why their mother got thrown a beating."

"We? Who is that? You and your brother Nomads?" Tara said incredulously. "The only reason I agreed to see Jax in Reno is because if I had refused, he would have had all the US charters hunting me down. Then I would have been dragged back to him. He has no control over me and I won't let him think that he does. How do I know you all won't turn into a firing squad upon his say so?"

Swamp Man looked her in the eye without flinching or blinking an eye. "You gladly took a shot of my moonshine. I am a Son and you still accepted what I put in front of you. We are not a bunch of bloodthirsty, gun-slinging, pussy hunting, backstabbing pricks. Or is that all you think of us?"

Tara did not respond to that. The silence spoke more than she thought as Hank smirked wistfully. "You wouldn't believe it to look at him but Psycho was once a kid. He loved his Ma very much. Lost her too soon if you ask me. Even a guy like him had a mother who loved him."

Hearing such a thing about one of the scariest Sons she had ever seen was enough for Tara to ask, "What happened to her?"

"What happened to her is what made Psycho swing a Louisville slugger at that asshole father of his. The first hit landed in the back of the head. All the other hits that came after that went a long way in cementing Psycho's namesake long before he hung a Reaper on his back."

In spite of the brutality, Tara felt guilty about judging Psycho so harshly.

"Don't mention it around him. He's a tough man to get in a good mood without having to dispose of a body. You know what, we ought to get back to the room. If there was ever a reason to soak up my moonshine, this is it. You might need some to get ready for tomorrow."

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Tara said as they walked back to the room.

* * *

Though they never were promiscuous in their lives, Angelica and Angelina were born with hot blood in their veins. When they became teenagers, their libidos took off like a rocket and never came back down to Earth. Yet somehow the Cortez sisters showed great levels of restraint, responsibility, maturity and self control.

While still in their revealing swimsuits, Angelica tucked Abel into bed while Angelina tucked Tommy into bed. "We'll be right next door. If you need anything, knock on the door and we'll be there." Angelica said, pointing to the doors that adjoined their rooms.

"Sleep well. Tomorrow's a big day." Angelina said before she and Angelica got up and walked through the adjoining doors to their room.

Once the door closed behind them, Angelica and Angelina took off their swimsuits and started doing pushups and sit ups to build up their upper body strength and strengthen their cores. Apart from keeping in shape, it helped to work off the sexual tension or at the very least manage it.

Having worked up a sweat, Angelica and Angelina took a shower together so they wouldn't smell rancid in the morning. It was a good thing that the shower had a curtain instead of frosted walls or they would have felt like sardines in a tin.

Once they checked the bed for bed bugs or any other infestations and seeing it was safe to sleep in, Angelica and Angelina got under the covers and slept together. Their physical contact with each other helped to ease the uneasy feeling in their minds that something bad was going to happen in Reno.

* * *

**Reno, Nevada**

The city was not ostentatious like Las Vegas but there were enough lights to make Reno considered by many to be the lesser cousin of Sin City. Rane was in the lead as they drove through the streets. For a while, Tara had the tempting impulse to pull a 180 spin and haul ass in the other direction. That did not happen. It would not have helped her and there was no other place for her to run to.

Some time later, the city began to fade from view as they entered into the more rural areas and then into the Tahoe National Forest.

Since all the Nomads present were military trained, they did not see the forest for the beauty or the serenity it possessed. All they could see were the multiple places enemy combatants could be concealed and all the choice spots for sniper nests.

Rane motioned forward upon sight of a cabin located within a clearing. Scattered around it were members of the Redwood Original. Chibs and Tig were talking together while leaning against the cabin. Bobby was cooking some food on the grill of a portable barbecue with Rat Boy and West assisting him. Happy was nowhere to be seen so he was probably inside the cabin.

Upon parking, everyone dismounted their vehicles. Angelica and Angelina stretched their legs and arms as Abel and Tommy got out of the SUV.

Though it was great to see their Nomad brothers again, it was seeing Jax's boys that brought most of SAMCRO out to Reno. Abel looked like the spitting image of his father with short, bright blonde hair and green eyes. Tommy's hair was a shade darker than his older brother's but short and parted to the side. His eyes had a light shade of green.

They remembered most of the club. Bobby embraced them warmly and offered fresh burgers off the grill. Tig joked about how the girls in Chicago were probably fighting each other in droves over them. Chibs was the one who noticed Angelica and Angelina right away as well as Rat Boy, who wound up clutching his jaw with his right hand. He made the mistake of asking if how many times they went under the knife. He never knew a slap could feel like a punch until both Angelica and Angelina put a right and left hook into both sides of his jaw.

The sound of the cabin door opening caught everyone's attention, especially as Happy emerged from it. He looked at Tara, Abel, Tommy, Angelica and Angelina before motioning for them to approach.

Tara held Abel and Tommy's hands in hers almost as if she were afraid they would slip away. Angelica stood behind Abel as Angelina stood behind Tommy.

Every step towards the cabin made Tara feel like the condemned prisoner taking the long walk to the executioner's block.

The bright light of day was blacked out by the shade inside the cabin.

Standing there in front of them was the man she loved and feared.

The National President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

Abel and Tommy looked at him and said, "Hi, Dad."

Abel and Tommy walked up to their father, who did not waste any time in wrapping his arms around his two boys, who had grown to be in his image.

Tara was as calm as she could be throughout this father and sons reunion until he turned their attention away from her and Happy started advancing towards her. She felt and heard her heart beats as if they were mortar blasts. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably.

When he was close enough, Tara whispered, "Please, Happy. Don't do this in front of my boys."

"I have to, Tara." Happy whispered roughly as he closed the door, shutting out the world around them.

* * *

Apart from three men, no one else had any idea what was about to happen.

A squad of fifty men scattered about in 5-man cells slowly converged toward the cabin. Though they were armed to the teeth, none of them were in a hurry.

Upon reaching 20 yards from the target, they instantly went on stand by.

Until they got the go ahead from their superior, all they could do was wait.

* * *

A/n: The story needed some revisions but I'm staying true to the original plot I had in mind minus the part that clogged up the story the first time around.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Not sure if it matters much in the grand scheme to anyone other than myself but apart from Jax and Tara's showdown, there are other things going on.

A/n: I extended the interaction between Jax and the Cortez sisters.

* * *

**Reno, Nevada (Tahoe National Forest)**

Bobby looked at the Nomads, who were talking with each other while looking around as if someone was watching them or slowly closing in. "Anybody got an idea what's got the Nomads on edge?"

"Nothing good, I bet." Chibs said. The Nomads were considered the MC's toughest charter in that they had to be in order to survive. It would have to take nothing less than a major global war to make these guys break a sweat and yet they were circling the perimeter like guard dogs, talking to each other from time to time.

Tig looked at the cabin just in time to see Happy close the door. Whatever was about to happen, the Cortez girls and Jax's boys were going to be witness to it.

* * *

From the moment the front door closed, she thought the end had come.

Then Happy stood behind her, put his mouth against her ear and whispered, "Spread your legs. I have to pat you down."

Tara looked at him incredulously before he put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet before roughly spreading her legs just enough to pat her down for weapons. At first, it was just her legs, arms and side pockets. That wasn't a shock.

When he grabbed her ass, her chest, abdomen and between her legs; that was a shock.

Once it was confirmed she had no weapons on her person, Happy whispered, "Had to be sure."

"What would I be packing between my legs?" Tara whispered as low as she could.

Happy just looked at her with that familiar hard, indecipherable expression of his. She couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was daring her to answer it.

Angelica and Angelina were too focused on Abel and Tommy that they did not notice Tara getting patted down by Happy.

* * *

Hank 'Swamp Man' McCoy, Aaron 'Snake Doctor' Stevens, Tom Moran and Danny 'Psycho' Givens were all highly trained and battle hardened to withstand and handle most of whatever anyone could throw at them.

Inaction was one of the many things they never were trained to do in any situation.

Their talk was sparse at best. Psycho heard the sound of boots in the distance. Snake Doctor mentioned the sounds of caps being removed from telescopic sights. Swamp Man thought he could hear fingers brushing up against trigger guards.

"I don't like this." Moran spoke.

"None of us do." Psycho growled. He hated what Quinn told them all to do. It would have been so easy (and so much fun) for him to go all out on the 'party crashers'. "You think any of us want to lay down and play dead?"

Swamp Man knew that question was rhetorical. None of them liked having to use inaction as a course of action. It ran against everything they knew.

Tig and Chibs walked up to them. "Lads, what's going on?"

"Nothing yet, Chibs." Swamp Man said as he looked out into the forested area, the darkness between the trees appearing like an abyss. "But not for long."

* * *

It was emotionally overwhelming for Jax to embrace Abel and Thomas again, let alone to see them again after so many years. For Abel and Tommy, they were excited, nervous and unsure how to talk to a father they had not seen or talked to for ten years but they gave it a try.

Abel and Tommy talked about how they were doing at school and their desire to join the Marines when they came of age. Tommy mentioned offhandedly that Juice had dinner with them while he was in Chicago. For a split second, his eyes darkened before the light came back on.

After listening to them talk about how their lives were in Chicago, Jax asked about the tall, busty, brawny women standing behind Tara.

"Angelica and Angelina Cortez. They were visiting Chicago with their mother. We met outside an ice cream truck one day after school. We've been friends since then."

Tara watched Jax as he waved over the New Yorkers. From the look on his face, it was clear that Jax never saw women like the Cortez sisters before. "I heard about you from my VP."

"We heard about you too." Angelica said plainly. It didn't take much for her and Angelica to see how different Jax was from her father, Coyote.

"You're not thrilled about meeting me, are you?" Jax asked. He wanted to get a feel for who was getting so close to his sons.

"Our legs are not spread eagle, neither of us are on bended knee and we're still clothed. Yeah, we're not thrilled at all." Angelina said.

"We are not like any of the sweet butts and crow-eaters you're used to, Jackson." Angelica said as she and Angelina stood defiantly before Jax Teller with their arms across their chests.

Jax smiled at their attitude. They were no pushovers and were not intimidated by him.

"You're getting quite friendly with my boys. Are you doing it to get my approval?"

Angelica and Angelina looked Jax in the eye and said. "No."

Walking towards the mantle over the fireplace, Jax took a manilla envelope and approached Angelica. "Angelica, right?"

Angelica nodded. Upon that confirmation, Jax put the envelope in her hands. "Take that to your mother. She will know what to do with what's inside. It's not a trick or some kind of setup. She can even have someone else open it for her if it'll give you girls some peace of mind. Understand?"

Angelica and Angelina nodded silently.

"Boys, can the two of you go outside with the girls? Your mother and I have to catch up."

Angelica and Angelina made sure not to turn their backs on Jax for even a moment as they approached Abel and Tommy. Taking them by the hand, the Cortez sisters whispered something into Abel and Tommy's ears.

Halfway to the door, Abel and Tommy broke away from the New Yorkers and hugged Tara, who cried in the joint embrace of her sons. What really made her heart break was when she heard them whisper, "We love you, Mom."

"I love you both with all my heart." Tara whispered back, her embrace pulling them as close to her as possible before Angelica and Angelina reluctantly had to separate them. Tara kissed Abel and Tommy one last time, making sure to wipe her eyes quickly so they would not be worried about her.

The scarred National VP walked inside the cabin, brushing past the Cortez girls and the Teller boys. While Angelica and Angelina led Abel and Tommy outside, the hardened expression on Chibs' face did not go unnoticed by them.

Happy closed the door behind them and locked it from the inside.

What was about to happen required privacy, especially from Abel and Tommy.

* * *

Angelica, Angelina, Abel and Tommy expected to see the other Sons out there to greet them.

Instead, all they found was an empty front yard. They were all gone.

All that remained were the motorcycles belonging to SAMCRO, the Nomad Sons and the Cortez sisters along with Tara's SUV.

"Where is everybody?" Angelica asked. They looked around the back. No one was there. The barbecue was left unattended but the food was taken off the grill before it could burn.

"I don't know, sis." Angelina said. Abel and Tommy were caught unawares when they heard the door lock. They were about to run to it when Angelica and Angelina gently held them back. "Nothing's going to happen. Everything's fine." Angelica said.

"What do you mean 'everything's fine'? Do you know something we don't?" Tommy asked as Abel looked at her and Angelina inquisitively.

Angelica and Angelina sighed almost in chorus before they told them the truth.

"We knew of you for a while in passing from the Sons in the New York Crew. Since your grandfather was the sponsor of the first SAMYORK President, the name Teller is known as much there as it is out here." Angelica said. "Since you are John Teller's grandsons, the Sons back east have all wondered about you. So if they heard about you, we did too."

"They all had respect for John Teller but even they though he was weak when he ran from his wife and had an affair across the Atlantic while their second son, who would have been your uncle, died in your grandmother's arms." Angelica said, recalling the things President Spider would relay to them as a cautionary tale in regards to building and keeping a family together.

Abel was more than troubled at the sound of that. "Our dad had a brother?"

"From what we heard, yeah." Angelina said as she wrapped a muscular arm of hers around Tommy. "They say you were named after him."

"What was wrong with our grandfather?" Tommy asked.

"I could not say. No one in New York knew really what was going on in his head. President Spider mourned for a month when the news got to him about John Teller's death. Whatever it was that did it, President Spider was not fond of SAMCRO after that." Angelina said as they looked at the cabin.

"What are they talking about in there?" Abel asked.

"Family history and personal history." Angelica guessed as she and Angelina hugged Abel and Tommy close to them, silently praying to God that the terrible parts of John and Jax Teller did not get passed down to the boys in their arms.

None of them heard the footsteps coming up from behind them until they were three feet away from them.

"Abel, Tommy. Don't panic." Angelina said as she and Angelica looked in their peripheral vision to see several armed men, their faces hidden under the tinted visors of Kevlar helmets.

They motioned to the ground, indicating for them to kneel. Releasing Abel and Tommy for a moment, the Cortez sisters got on their knees. Abel and Tommy were then ordered to do the same.

From their prone position, the four of them watched as several more armed men emerged from the trees and began to close in on the cabin.

They formed a two line formation leading to the door with one lead squad leader in the front with his hand near the side of his head as if awaiting for an order.

With several fast waves of his hands, four flash bang grenades were thrown into the cabin.

Four blasts and a swift kick to the door later, all hell broke loose.

* * *

A/n: Considering what is going to happen next, I have to really put some serious focus on how everything is going to come together. I do not want to disappoint with the epic confrontation/confession moment between Jax and Tara. One other thing, big thanks and credit to TellatrixForever for helping me write this story and for allowing me to use his OCs in chorus with my own OCs. I'm also itching to get to the epic Jax/Tara scene too. It's coming up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**San Joaquin County Correctional Facility / Northern California / 2024**

Lieutenant Althea Jarry looked through the observational mirror at the person sitting on the wrong end of the table. This was the first time they would ever speak together in such a way.

Surprisingly enough, Althea was a bit nervous. Once she had a grip on her emotions, Althea walked into the interrogation room with a manilla folder.

The events that took place in Reno were still fresh and so too were the emotional wounds. It did not take a psychology degree for Althea to figure that out.

"I will not try to ask how you are. It's plain to see things didn't go your way. " Althea started as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I was not there when it happened. So why don't you fill me in? What happened out there?"

* * *

**Tahoe National Forest / Reno, Nevada / 2024**

Jackson Teller aged as well as Tara did though both seemed to carry scars that were still healing.

His hair had grown a bit longer than before while his mustache and goatee reached just an inch above his clavicle. The sides of his face were clean shaven. Those eyes were lively and yet cold.

Tara aged moderately well though her eyes betrayed every emotion she had tried to conceal as opposed to Jax's.

Happy stood at his right hand as his personal bodyguard and assassin.

Chibs, to Tara's surprise, stood at her right hand as if he was her lifeline.

In reality, Happy and Chibs were making sure they did not kill each other.

A few steps forward and they were face to face for the first time in 10 years.

In spite of everything that happened between them, Jax could not bring himself to hate Tara. Seeing her again reignited the torch he carried for her.

"I can not imagine how difficult it has been for you to raise two kids all by yourself; the hardships and trials you had to put up with. No amount of thanks can cover what you've done for our sons."

"You're right on all those things. You have no idea what I've endured and there is no way you can repay me." Tara said. The way he spoke to her seemed patronizing.

Being so close to her again, Jax noticed for the first time a scar across the side of her temple that almost went to her left eye. "What happened?"

"I almost lost an eye." Tara said as she looked over to the National VP, who confirmed it. "Gemma did that to her. She attacked Tara, Jackie. Not the other way around. By the time I got there, the damage was done. Gemma...there was no saving her."

Jax felt a pair of hands land firmly on his shoulders. Happy roughly whispered, "Your boys are outside the door. Anything goes down here, you're going to have to do a lot of explaining to Abel and Tommy."

Using all his willpower to muscle through the grief and anger, Jax asked, "How did it happen?"

Tara took a deep breath, said a silent prayer in her mind and told Jax the events that took place in Charming back in 2014.

* * *

**Jax &amp; Tara's house / Charming, California / circa 2014**

Tara was beyond grateful to Jax for making the deal with DA Patterson. All he asked in return was that Abel and Tommy would grow up away from the violence, mayhem and destruction that seemed to be commonplace with SAMCRO. That was exactly what she intended to do.

When the deal was sealed, Jax was escorted away by the authorities while Eli Roosevelt escorted her home.

The sun had already set by the time she arrived at the house she shared with Jax. For the first time in a long time, Tara felt a sense of hope. For once, she actually believed there was something to look forward to; something to move towards. Abel and Tommy would grow up without having to wash blood of their hands or run for their lives from the law or enemies of the MC. They would never have criminal records or mugshots taken of them.

A noise from the kitchen caught her attention, breaking whatever mental reflection she was having. "Wayne, is that you?" Tara asked, thinking the former Charming Police Chief had come by to see her.

Instead of seeing the friendly and terminally ill old man, Tara was staring down at an unhinged, distraught and furious Gemma Teller. It only took a few seconds for Gemma to launch herself at Tara. She threw hay-makers between slaps or slaps between hay-makers. All Tara could do at first was put her hands up to block the oncoming assault until Gemma grabbed her by the side and slung her straight at the refrigerator, leaving a deep wound on her left temple, dangerously close to her eye. The blood pouring down the side of her face did not slow Gemma down; it dialed up her ferocity higher than it was when she started.

With Tara hunched over the floor, Gemma threw kick after kick into her abdomen. On the fifth kick in, Tara caught Gemma's leg and used her momentum to make the older woman fall backwards. Pulling herself up with the aid of the counter, Tara blindly felt around for something to defend herself with. Grabbing what felt like a kitchen tool, she spun around and lashed out with all her strength...

Tara had no idea how close Gemma was or that the implement in her hand was a carving fork until it was sunk into the other woman's chest, piercing right through the surgical scar between her breasts.

Juice pulled up to Jax and Tara's house looking for Gemma. Eli was standing by his squad car parked in the driveway. "Lieutenant Roosevelt. Everything alright?"

Eli did not get a chance to answer when a loud commotion came from inside the house. Eli quickly drew his gun from the holster and advanced inside.

Entering the kitchen, Eli was shocked to see Gemma bleeding profusely from the chest. Tara was covered in blood as she frantically attempted to plug up the mortal wound, pleading for Gemma not to die but it was all in vain. Blood covered the floor along with her hands, clothes and face. "Tara, what did you..."

Eli did not see it coming but he certainly felt the butt of a Glock pistol slam into his back and then into his head repeatedly before everything went dark.

Eli was not moving but Juice stepped over him to pull a distressed and wounded Tara off Gemma's corpse. The moment he picked her up off the ground, her face was buried in his shoulder. Her hot tears mixed with fresh blood, leaving a salty and metallic taste on her tongue.

* * *

**Tahoe National Forest / Reno, Nevada / 2024**

Jackson Teller looked at Tara with an unreadable look on his face. He did not appear moved at all by her plight at all. "For ten years, I dreamed of the day I would walk out of prison as a free man. My mom, you, our boys all together in a house full of life. That was one of the few things I held onto to keep me from giving up. When it finally happened, I came out of prison an orphan with no family to welcome me back. For ten years, I did not get to see my boys grow up."

"They are my boys too and don't you forget that." Tara snapped. "I sacrificed everything I worked for and gave everything I had. I loved you, Jax. In some messed up way, I still do. Whether you loved me then or if you still do now, you were never mine. You made that abundantly clear every time you fucked any of your sweet butts, crow eaters and porn stars." Tara spat at Jax. "What we had may have been real but it was not enough to break the circle of chaos. I did not try to fool myself into thinking you could ever forgive me. If I was the one who died on the kitchen floor, would you have been forgiving or understanding with Gemma?"

Jax did not get a chance to answer that and since Happy was restraining him, he could not lash out. That was when everything went sideways.

The sound of glass breaking caught their attention before four deafening bangs heralded the arrival of 20 heavily armed and armored officers. "Weapons down! On the floor! Hands behind your head now!" They commanded.

In the midst of her disorientation, Tara felt her arms being redirected to the small of her back before her wrists were bound by handcuffs. "Tara Knowles, you are under arrest for the murder of Gemma Teller." The flash bang grenades made the voice of the arresting officer sound like an ominous echo in her ringing ears.

The light of day was blinding yet she was able to see and hear Abel and Tommy trying in vain to run to her while being restrained by Angelica and Angelina who were trying to keep her sons from ending up in a juvenile detention center. They dragged her through the forest to a prisoner transport vehicle.

Opening the doors, the officers released the SAMCRO Sons and the Nomad Sons before putting Tara inside. The last thing she saw was a pained look in Rane Quinn's eyes and then the doors closed shut on her.

* * *

**San Joaquin County Correctional Facility / Northern California / 2024**

"That is heartbreaking." Althea said as she looked eye to eye with Tara Knowles with a straight face. "In the end, the rain falls on the just and unjust alike."

"I can think of something other than rain falling on me, Lieutenant Jarry." Tara Knowles said angrily, sitting across from the sheriff. It angered Tara that she was wearing a prison inmate's outfit again.

Althea handed Tara a manila envelope. "Inside is a copy of custody papers. The original copies were given to Angelica Cortez and they were signed by her parents and Jackson Teller. Your signature is needed to make it official."

"To make what official?" Tara asked, already dreading what the answer would be.

"Your sons will be under the care and custody of the Cortez family. From what I was able to learn from certain parties, Abel and Thomas Teller are still enrolled at school in Chicago. Their school years are about to end soon and they might end up moving to New York. However, that depends entirely on what you do now. If you sign off on this, your boys will live far away from Charming. If you don't sign off on this, Abel and Thomas Teller will be returned to their father, Jackson Teller, which means they will live in Charming."

From the look in Tara's face, Althea did not mince words or pull punches. "You have two choices in front of you. One of them may be tough but it will eventually lead to you walking out of here and being able to hug your boys as a free woman. The other choice is the one you're about to stumble onto if the look on your face suggests anything."

Tara opened the envelope and looked at the paperwork. Althea waited patiently for Tara to finish reading the details. "I'm not going to see my boys again for a long time."

"For whatever it's worth, they'll be far away from Charming and SAMCRO. That is what you wanted, isn't it?" Althea asked.

Tara looked at Althea for a moment before taking the pen offered and signed her name on the required areas.

Althea took the envelope and stood up from her chair. "As a condition to your signing the documents here, you won't have to worry about being placed in general population. You'll serve your time in solitary and I heard the infirmary could use some help from an actual doctor. I am told the doctors are given better food than what's shoveled out in the commissary for the other inmates. Take care of yourself." Althea said before leaving Tara alone in the interrogation room until the guards came and took her away.

Within the year, a trial was held. Her entire confession was recorded via listening devices planted in the cabin thus the authorities had heard everything. Because she acted in emotional distress and from a basic need of self preservation, the judge convicted Tara Knowles for the crime of Manslaughter and sentenced her to 6 years in solitary confinement at San Joaquin County Correctional Facility.

* * *

**Tahoe National Forest / Reno, Nevada / 2024**

Walking up to them, Potter introduced himself as Daniel Randleman, a case worker for social services working in conjunction with the local authorities. For the most part, he kept his attention on the two adolescent boys though he could not ignore the tall, muscular and very, very endowed women who seemed to be tethered to the Teller boys. "I regret that we had to meet under these circumstances. How did you all come to Reno?"

"We traveled here with our mom. Where is she?" Abel asked.

"They took her into custody and no one has told me where. However, what I do know is that the arresting officers came from Northern California. That may be where they took her."

Angelica looked at the man for a moment as if she was trying to remember where she saw him last. "Do you have a relation who works in a hotel?"

Potter looked at her inquisitively before shaking his head. "No family members of mine work in a hotel and I've been a social worker for as long as I can remember."

Changing the topic swiftly, he said, "Taking into consideration what you have had to suffer, I have been empowered and authorized by my superiors to provide the four of you with the means of returning to Chicago safely and directly."

Taking a cell phone from his pocket, he dialed a number. "We'll be at the east exit of the woods in a few moments." Hanging up the phone, Lincoln Potter/ Daniel Randleman said, "An officer will have the car impounded but will have all the personnel items transported to us."

Half an hour later, the Teller brothers and Cortez sisters were staring at an 18 wheeler with a customized transport trailer capable of storing their motorcycles in one compartment while housing passengers for long distance in the larger compartment. "Give the driver, Mr. Seville, the address to where the boys live and he'll see that you get there expeditiously. Mr. Seville will also instruct you how to load your motorcycles into the compartment. Safe travels."

He walked away before they could ask anything of him.

With the motorcycles in place and their luggage taken into the passenger compartment of the custom transport trailer, the Teller brothers and the Cortez sisters settled in for the long ride.

Angelina and Angelica rocked Tommy and Abel in their arms as they cried into their chests until they fell asleep.

It was going to be a long ride back to Chicago.

* * *

A/n: Attention all Jax/Tara fans out there: Do not break out the torches and pitch forks. Not yet anyway. Regardless of what this chapter may entail or how this story as a whole is progressing, I am not anti JARA. If this story is different than most other stories that feature Jax &amp; Tara together or apart, it's because it is. I make no apologies about it. Stay tuned. There's still more to go before the end credits roll.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: The previous chapter apparently brought out something I never planned. I still am not apologizing for it. What happened then is not just done for the purposes of watching someone squirm or suffer. It's all leading up to the main concept of the story: Escaping Anarchy.

A/n: Three new characters are coming on. All three of them are mine. Yakira &amp; Zahara Sessa from Cicero. Lianna Ravenna from Philadelphia.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois / Tara, Abel and Tommy's house**

The 18 wheeler pulled up in front of Abel and Tommy's house at around 9:00 at night. Once the motorcycles were unloaded and their luggage was removed from the passenger compartment, Mr. Seville drove away.

Everything was still and silent. Abel and Tommy sat by themselves while Angelica was getting things set around the house. Angelina's phone ringing caught everyone's attention as Angelina answered it. "Hi, Mom. We just got back from Reno. Tara didn't make it back with us. Alright. You're on the way here? We'll stay put. Yes, Mom. We are going to behave ourselves. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Angelina took her sister to the kitchen. "Mom's on her way here. Yakira and Zahara are coming too."

"Yakira and Zahara?" Angelica asked.

"I don't know why Mom reached out to them but it will be good to see them again." Since Yakira and Zahara were raised by their Italian father, they were warm, sentimental and loving when they wanted to be. It was their Israeli halves that made them void of emotion, empathy and feeling. That part of them came out when they were about to kill someone or destroy something beyond recognition.

The only thing that kept them from thinking about the Sessas any further was the Tellers and how they were mentally holding up after seeing their mother being carried away by an arresting squad of police and federal agents.

Abel and Tommy were not in tears but they weren't cheerful either. "How are the two of you holding up?"

There was no reply, which spoke volumes about where they were emotionally.

"We had no idea what was going to happen." Angelina said firmly.

"Even if we did know, it wouldn't have made any difference. It won't help either of you to worry about it. You two need your rest for school tomorrow." Angelica said.

Tommy asked the Cortez girls, "What happens now?"

Angelina chose to answer. "Angelica and I will take care of you for as long as we can."

Abel and Tommy hugged Angelica and Angelina before they walked upstairs and went to bed.

Angelica and Angelina started setting up their sleeping areas in the living room. It did not seem right to try and sleep in the bed usually occupied by Abel and Tommy's mother. When their sleeping berths in the living room were settled, they did some usual exercises using each other's bodies to build up their own strength.

On her fifteenth abdominal crunch, Angelina and Angelica heard a knock on the front door. Angelina wrapped her arms around Angelica's neck, pressing her breasts against hers before unwrapping her legs from around her sister's abdomen and standing upright. Together, the two of them walked to the front door and opened it.

Angie Cortez entered the house with two young women. The first was a lithe, slender, physically toned 29 year old woman with straight black hair cut short. The second was a slim yet voluptuous 27 year old woman with long black hair styled in a long braid that reached the small of her back.

Their eyes were dark brown though their fashion styles were worlds apart. The older one was androgynous from the black boots and slacks to the white button up shirt and dark jacket. It had a Marlene Dietrich-Johnny Cash vibe.

The younger woman wore black slacks, a low cut sleeveless vest style shirt and a floral shawl over her shoulders in a gypsy fashion reminiscent of Stevie Nicks.

Due to their respective heights of 5'9" and 5'7", Yakira and Zahara had to look up at the 6'0" tall Angelica and Angelina. When a smile crossed their faces, the Israeli Italians embraced the Hispanic Italians. "It's so good to see you girls again." Yakira said in amazement at how much Angelica and Angelina had changed. "You have both grown so big." Zahara said, gazing at their huge breasts and powerful muscles. "Yes, we have." Angelica and Angelina chimed as they struck double bicep poses, proudly showing off their statuesque and borderline superhuman physiques.

"How did you girls come to be here?" Zahara said as the Cortez girls planted their fists down on their hips while standing at ease.

"We're helping out an Old Lady by taking care of her sons while she's serving out her sentence." Angelina explained. Since no one told them that anything was secret, there was no problem in talking about it.

"How many sons does she have?" Zahara asked.

"A 16-year old and a 14-year old. They are both upstairs right now getting some much needed rest." Angie said as she pulled Tara's letter out of her bag and put it in Angelina's hand.

"Tomorrow, when they come back from school, the two of you are going to sit them down and show them this letter. It was written by their mother before you all took off for Reno."

"Yes, Mom." Angelica said as Angelina held the envelope in her hands.

* * *

The next day, after Abel and Tommy arrived home, the Cortez sisters sat them down and shared with them the letter written by Tara for them. Abel read it along with Tommy.

What their mother committed to paper was a visceral warning alongside many fond memories and a world of regrets. Jackson Teller would never be completely honest with them or anyone else. He would not be a liar but he would not reveal everything. Their father never meant to do harm and yet met his ends by any means he had; nothing was beyond, above or beneath him.

Tara harbored the suspicion that he would commit the greatest form of revenge on her in Reno; that he would be the reason she was not going back with them to Chicago.

Tommy remembered when he and Abel asked their father why their mother was being taken away by the police.

_Your mother got into a fight with Grandma and that's why she got arrested. I will do what I can to get her out. Trust me._

Tommy looked at the Cortez sisters and asked a very pertinent question. "Did the club turn our dad into what he is?"

Angelina answered it as best she could. "The club does not turn men into monsters. Our father was a Son since he was 18 and he never turned out like Jackson Teller."

"Why did your dad turn out different than ours?" Abel asked.

"Neither of us have any idea how to answer that. The best guess we have is that our father had a good sponsor to teach him. He would sometimes say that our father was afraid of ambition. He thought it was better to be content than to always want more. He was actually pushed up to Secretary only after being convinced by every Son in the New York Crew that he could shoulder the weight of office."

In a need to think of something other than his messed up family, Abel asked, "What is New York City like?"

"It is the center of the universe and capital of the world. You are not likely to find another place with such an atmosphere like the Big Apple." Angelica said with what clearly was hometown pride. "It is the one place where any man can walk the streets and feel like a king even if he doesn't have two cents to rub together." Angelina said with the same measure of hometown pride as her sister. "It may not be as it was but it can be better than what it is now."

When their school years were finished and their school transfers from Chicago to New York was squared away, Abel and Tommy prepared themselves for the long journey to the Big Apple with the Cortez family. The Sessa sisters helped transport Abel and Tommy in their car. Along the way, they got to know the Israeli Italians from Cicero. They only had a scarce amount of time with their mother before she went away. The only difference between the Tellers and the Sessas was that Abel and Tommy's mother was still alive.

What she died of, their father never told them.

* * *

**New York (Brooklyn)**

When they arrived at the Cortez household in the borough of Brooklyn, they were met by Coyote and his son, Angelica and Angelina's brother, Angelo Cortez. Abel and Tommy were in awe at how big Angelo Cortez was. Angelica and Angelina were not lying. He was bigger and stronger than both of them, especially when his older sisters ran to him with open arms. Angelina's upper back looked slender in comparison to her brother's, especially as he picked up both his sisters in both arms and gave them a double bear hug. He stood at 6 feet 2 inches tall, which meant that many people have had to look up to him and very few looked down on him.

Angelica and Angelina each gave Angelo a kiss and hugged him close, pressing their huge breasts against his muscular chest.

Angie embraced and kissed Coyote, who clearly missed her the whole time she was away from home. Yakira and Zahara noticed Abel and Tommy watching their interaction and whispered to them softly, "When the two of you find the right woman for yourselves, you'll end up behaving the same way."

When the reconnecting was done, Coyote and Angelo were introduced to Abel and Tommy Teller. Apart from a polite greeting and welcoming them to New York, Angelo did not know what to make of the two blonde Californians. Coyote had a clear idea of them and made his standing clear.

"I do not know who the two of you are personally. What I do know is that your father is the National President of the Sons of Anarchy MC."

"Do you have a problem with us being here or that we are Jackson Teller's sons?"

"I don't have anything against you. Not yet anyway." Coyote said. "What happens while you're here will go a long way with how I think of you. What you need to know is that this is not Charming. You both are entitled to nothing here. The name Teller carries no weight at all. If you get anything in this city, it's what you earn and you get it when you earn it. Is that clear?"

Abel and Tommy nodded solemnly.

Turning to his children, Coyote smiled at seeing them all together again. "Help Abel and Tommy get set up in the guest room. Dinner is in an hour."

Angelica, Angelina and Angelo took Abel and Tommy to the guest room which was set up to house visiting Sons, thus it looked like an army barracks. "Take a bunk, get your stuff together and then wash up." Angelica said.

When everyone was sat around the dinner table, only then did Abel and Tommy realize that they were not in California or Chicago anymore. There was an eclectic mix of Hispanic, Italian and Israeli as the Sessas and Cortezes dined together. At the end of supper, they helped Angelo and his sisters clear the table and clean the kitchen.

Angelo listened to Abel and Tommy tell their story about growing up in California and them moving east to Chicago, which did a lot to break the ice between them. Angelo told them all about growing up with his two older sisters, who had more than a hand in raising him as their parents did. Angelo showed them how to make s'mores without making too much of a mess or inviting ants to the meal. All in all, everyone seemed at ease and everyone was happier than they had been in a long time.

"Abel, Tommy, as fun as it is to see you bond with Angelo, Angelina and I need to spend some time with our brother." Angelica said as she took Angelo's right hand while Angelina took Angelo's left hand. In unison, they pulled him up to his feet and led him away to their room, closing the doors behind them.

* * *

**Charming, California / SAMCRO clubhouse / Chapel**

Jax sat at the head of the table but found himself staring down a lot of visibly upset Sons.

Chibs, Happy, Tig, Bobby, Rat Boy, West, Montez and the Nomads spent the last hour listening to everything their National President revealed about the events that took place in Reno. While the club did work with the authorities from time to time in order to get intel and help preserve the small town of Charming, it was unheard of and inconceivable that they would ever use the authorities to set up one of their own let alone set up a member's Old Lady for a six year stay in a jail cell.

What got the Nomads so worked up was that Jax used Rane to make it all happen.

"An estranged cousin of mine happens to be an Assistant US District Attorney with enough pull among the agencies to issue warrants and organize operations of this FUBAR (fucked up beyond all recognition) magnitude." Rane said. "Jax reached out to me. He said to reach out to that cousin and set the cabin up so everything that was said inside between him and Tara would be heard and recorded."

Psycho said nothing as he recalled the talk Rane had with him, Moran and Snake Doctor back in Colorado.

_Things are going to get hot fast when we get to Reno. If you see armed men coming at you, stand down. Do not fight back or give them a reason to start shooting." Rane said, though it was clear that he did not like giving such an order._

"_Rane, we've done a lot in our time. Standing down is not one of them." Moran said plainly._

"_I do not kneel to any cop, Rane, and I will not disarm myself even at gunpoint." Psycho said._

"_You kill one of them, they will all jump you, Danny. I know you're double tough but like the rest of us, you can't deflect bullets. No matter what, do not strike back or lash out. I don't like this anymore than you but this has to happen."_

Having been on the other side of the country for most of it, Sharky and Iron Man had to hear about what went down during church. They were beside themselves with anger as were the rest of the Nomad charter. If it was not bad enough that Jax used Rane, Tara was taken away by force and her sons had to witness it firsthand. As a father himself and a Son, Sharky could not see any way that Jax's moves were justified in any way.

Iron Man saw the same thing all his Nomad brothers did. If Jax did not bat an eye over sending his own wife to jail in the presence of his children, what he would do to a patched member for the slightest offense? They shuddered to think about it but they did nevertheless.

Jax was becoming a dictator of the MC world and someone needed to knock him down a peg or two before he wound up too far gone to be saved.

Something had to be done before he really became unhinged and sank the entire club.

In an act that astonished everyone, Sharky addressed Chibs. "From one VP to another, I am calling for a vote of non confidence against Jackson Teller."

No one saw this coming. Even Happy was shocked, which was saying a lot.

"On what grounds, Sharky?" Chibs said while Happy and Tig had the unenviable task of keeping Jax quiet so Sharky could respond.

When he did, Sharky looked Jax eye to eye.

"You are not in the right state of mind to run this club as National President. I told you before, Jackson, that retribution will only cause more harm than it's worth. You did not listen to me. If you do not square away your inner demons and whatever else is going on between your heart and your head, we are going to end up either in a cell or on a slab and it will be because of you."

Even though he was pissed beyond belief that a Nomad questioned his command, Jax asked, "Who is going to lead this club if not me? Who would you have running this club? You?"

Sharky shook his head. "My place is with the Nomads." Sharky said before turning back to Chibs. "What do you say, Chibs? Can you run this MC with a clear head?"

Chibs looked to Jax for a moment before answering, "Sorry, brother. This has to happen."

Though he was fuming at how two charters were calling for a vote of non confidence against him, Jax looked to all of them and said, "What do you all say? Come on. I want to hear it straight from all of you. Do you all think I'm not fit to sit at the head of the table?"

Rane chose to ask the question for Jax the only way he could. "Yay."

The Yays went around the table until every Son put their vote in. Rane kept his eyes on Jax the whole time as he had his hand up.

"Jackson, do not try to go Nomad. I will immediately reject your transfer and give you a black eye to seal my answer in stone. In my charter, every man has had to square away his own messes and put his inner demons permanently in the rear view before becoming a Nomad, myself included. Especially me since I would have to serve as its President and leader. Before you can lead, Jackson, you have to learn how to follow."

Sharky spoke up again to Jax in a way that was like a father disciplining a son. "Jax, you were practically born into the club. We all respect your late father but JT ought to have had you Prospecting before putting a Reaper on your back. Every man here, Nomad or SAMCRO, including myself, we put in our Prospect years, earned our Reapers. We were boys once but we became men. It's high time you took steps to become one yourself."

Jax pulled out his knife, cut the President patch from his cut, slammed it to the table and closed the meeting. "Get out." Jax ordered to all of them. The Redwood Original and the Nomads did not scatter at his order. They stood up and walked out, leaving Jax was all alone in the chapel.

Because the non-confidence vote passed, Jackson Teller was removed from office in disgrace.

It would not be long before every other charter would hear about it.

* * *

**New York (Brooklyn) / Cortez household**

"**¿Qué opinas de los hermanos Teller?**" (What is your opinion of the Teller brothers?) Angelica asked in Spanish as Angelo did chest presses while Angelina spotted him.

"I can't say for sure. I just met them. On general principle and the fact that Jackson Teller's their father, I don't trust them._" _Angelo replied as he finished his fifth repetition. Angelina helped him put the barbells back on the rack before she straddled his lap. Getting up to his feet with Angelina's legs wrapped around his waist, Angelo stood up straight so Angelina could do her vertical abdominal crunches.

"**Sei veramente il figlio di nostro padre, Angelo. Non sono come Jackson Teller.**_"_(You are truly our father's son, Angelo. They are not like Jackson Teller.)Angelina spoke in Italian. "Angelina, they are not going to be kids forever. When they become men, they could very well become like their father or worse." Angelo said as he watched Angelina lift herself up, pressing her enormous breasts against his muscular chest.

"Abel and Tommy need a strong male figure to patten themselves after, Angelo. You are the best one we have that they will actually listen to**.**" Angelica said as she continued watching Angelina do vertical abdominal crunches. Running her hand through Angelo's black hair, Angelica kissed him. "Angelina and I believe in you, Angelo._"_

When she lifted herself up again, Angelina kissed Angelo. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Angelina got off her brother and back onto her feet. _"_Abel and Tommy will be able to learn so much from you. Don't let them steer you wrong either._"_

Angelo smiled at Angelica and Angelina's confidence. "I'll talk to them, man to man, and see where they stand." Angelica and Angelina took turns kissing him before leading him to the showers so they could wash up before getting into bed. Once they were out of their sweaty workout clothes, they let the water rinse away the perspiration. Angelo missed having Angelica and Angelina around the whole time they were off in Chicago with their mother. "Why did Ma bring Yakira and Zahara out here from Cicero? Is something gonna go down that we ought to get ready for?" Angelo asked as Angelica scrubbed his back.

"Ma never said anything about why she reached out to them. Whatever it is, it's between her and them." Angelina said as Angelo washed her hair. She loved feeling his fingers massage her scalp as he worked the shampoo into her hair.

When the shower was done and they were drying each other off, Angelica and Angelina laid down in bed with Angelo between them. "You still seeing that little Philly girl?" Angelina asked.

"There's nothing like that going on between us. She's a nice girl. I'm able to talk with her and she's not little." Angelo said though he could not conceal the fact that her name somehow wound up on his list of women he beat off to.

"Angelo, she is 5'2" tall and 105lbs soaking wet. Compared to us, she is little." Angelica said, recalling the last time she and Angelina saw Angelo's closest girlfriend. Lianna 'Lia' Ravenna was so small that they didn't see her at first until she stepped out from under their huge breasts.

"It's good that you're friends with her. Just be careful at what you do with her. Don't make us aunts just yet, Angelo." Angelica said. She did not want her brother to get into trouble and the easiest way a man could get into trouble involved a woman.

"I understand. Lia and I are just friends." Angelo said.

Angelica and Angelina kissed him. "For a Northern Italian from Philly, she's alright." Angelina said. "She is cute." Angelica added to Angelo and Angelina's amusement.

They shared a laugh and it felt good. Angelo slept peacefully with Angelica and Angelina's head on his chest and their arms wrapped around him.

* * *

A/n: Angelo has suspicions about Abel and Tommy in regards to the nurture vs. nature argument. There is still a bit more to come before this story reaches it's climax. I want to make sure I end this story the right way.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I ought to give fair warning: There is some Jax bashing in this chapter to balance out the Tara bashing from some chapters ago. Make no mistake about it. I'm not playing favorites between them. I'm throwing punches equally at both of them. The dialogue in bold letters is the letter written to Abel and Tommy by Tara. I tried to see if I could match the letter to both the reaction of the Teller brothers and the mindset of Tara.

* * *

_**{San Joaquin County Correctional Facility}**_

**{Abel and Tommy, if you are reading this, I am not with you. What happened in Reno is not your fault. I love you both very much. Everything I have ever done was so that you would have a fair shot at life without fearing for your lives.}**

It was no picnic being stripped down naked and the cavity search was more than degrading for her.

After being dressed in the regulation apparel for inmates remanded to solitary confinement, Tara was led by the guards through the general population while en route to her new residence. More than not, it was to make her presence known to all the other inmates.

**{Your father and I loved each other since we were teenagers. We got into all kinds of trouble. I do not deny it. I'm not even ashamed of it. We were both wild and wore handcuffs more than once. A part of me felt like what we had was stronger than the club or the world; that our love could break the cycle of death and violence. The truth was that his mother, your grandmother, she did not want any of that to end. If she had her way, Gemma would have had turned you all into something worse than your father became.}**

The noises vanished, the screams died down and all that was left was silence and a hallway without windows. Each step closer to the door at the end of the hall made her heart beat more and more until they arrived at the solitary confinement cells.

**{Your grandmother, in a fit of rage, wanted to kill me. I did not want to kill her and yet it happened. Your father has done a lot to many for having done less than what I did. I feared him and what he could do. That is why I took you both with me and ran.}**

Tara heard a loud buzz echo through the hallway before her cell door opened.

**{Whatever is about to happen in Reno, your father planned it all out. Do not come to California and do not try to visit me. He will find you, take you back to Charming and everything I have done for you would have been for nothing.}**

The first week felt longer than it was; there was no calendar in her cell. All she had was a clock that made a ticking sound loud enough to hear even during lights out. Someone must have talked to someone and struck some deal because the library cart usually kept only in the general population came through the solitary confinement area. The inmate pushing the book cart gave her several novels by H.G. Wells and Jules Verne along with a Physician's Desk Reference and human anatomy books.

**{I saved lives, cured the sick and treated injured people. I also shortened and ended lives. I worked for many years to achieve something that I could stand on without any shame or guilt. All of that is gone now. I can not say it was all because I ran back to your father. The blame falls upon me as well.}**

At the end of the week, Tara was approached by the chief medical attendant from the infirmary. "I heard along the way that you were a competent doctor once up on a time, Ms. Knowles. Is that true?"

Tara sighed. "I was a doctor. Now I'm a convict."

"It's not going to do you any good to just sit around and watch your skills rust. God knows we need good people to work in the infirmary. Unless you like sitting around here, waiting for the clock to run out, I think you could be a doctor again, even if for a small while. You might also have to call yourself a prison medic for lack of a better term. It may not be a fancy hospital but you might be able to save lives while you're here."

**{For a time, I thought I was above the ways of the MC; thinking that I had washed my hands of the filth and that it was all behind me. For a time, I actually believed it. I then came to the realization that it never went away. It was still behind me and when I turned around, there it was.}**

Tara carved out a niche for herself in the infirmary. The time she spent there was a breath of fresh air she desperately needed. It also helped her build an empathy with the few inmates that were just trying to survive their sentences and get back out into the world. Not all of them were nice. Several inmates tried to shank her and those were instantly shown what she was capable of.

Those inmates were constantly restrained and checked for any weapons prior to checkups.

**{Your father may not kill me but he'll find a way to hurt me for what I did. Part of me can not blame him. I have done things to him that did not hurt him physically but broke him in worse ways. I lied to him; lead him to think that you boys would have a little sister. Then I faked a miscarriage and pinned the blame on your grandmother, Gemma, so she would lose custody rights. We both did terrible things out of anger and from the idea that we were doing it for someone other than ourselves. Because of that, people got hurt along the way.}**

Finishing her shift, Tara was escorted back to her cell where she read a novel and brushed up on her skills until the lights went out, leaving her in the dark.

**{I can not change how you think of me now after knowing everything I have just said now. All I can say is that I tried to be as good as I could in spite of everything that pushed me in the opposite direction and I still lost. What keeps me going is knowing that your futures would be assured; that you boys would never have mugshots on the SAMCRO Wall of Fame.}**

One day, the guards came by her cell and said, "Knowles, you have visitors."

Tara was puzzled by what they were implying but allowed them to take her to see whoever it was that came to see her. After what seemed like forever, it didn't matter who it was that came by. She just needed to see someone who was not an inmate.

The visitation room was empty, except for three men sat at a table, two of them had their backs to her.

Of the three, she recognized Jax instantly. Every part of her wanted to verbally rip him in half but the closer she got to him, Tara could hear the faint sound of his breathing as if it was painful for him to draw in a breath of air into his lungs.

**{Abel, Tommy, you will consider throwing me into an insane asylum after what I say next.}**

When she finally faced him, Tara gasped in horror at what she saw looking back at her.

**{In spite of what we did to each other; I still love him. He was the one who gave me the greatest gifts I could ever ask for: the two of you.}**

"Oh, my God. What happened to you?"

**{I love your father as I love the two of you. With all my heart.}**

She had seen Jax take beatings before but they were nowhere in the ball park in comparison to the beating dealt to him recently.

The man sat next to Jax stood up as well as the man sat across from them. "Tara Knowles, we meet at last. I'm Sharky. The other guy is Iron Man. If road names piss you off, I'm Sam and he's Vince." Tara chose not to mention how she had seen Iron Man back in Chicago when he appeared in her bedroom.

"What happened to him, Sam?" Tara asked the two older men. From the look on their faces, it was clear that one of them had something or everything to do with why Jax was beaten so badly.

"I did what my Old Man would've done to me if I screwed up: I made him pick the switch and took him out to the woodshed." Sharky said.

Vince laughed at the look of disdain in Tara's eyes. "I can see why he married ya but that look is not going to shake either of us."

Turning to Jax, Iron Man smiled. "A cheap shot led to what almost broke the now former National President."

Tara did not see that one coming. Jax could only nod gingerly because of the pain.

Sharky explained it all to Tara. "I called for a vote of non confidence against him, Both the Nomad charter and SAMCRO signed off on it. It had a lot to do with the Reno incident."

"Did you file for a transfer somewhere else?" Tara knew Jax's ego and being demoted was not something he could put up with.

Vince answered that directly. "He never got a chance to. Rane shot down the possibility of Jax going Nomad right away."

"I had it coming." Those four words were enough to catch Tara's attention completely because she never imagined that Jax would or could say such a thing aloud. "I was angry. I couldn't see past it. When you told me what happened; that you were defending yourself, it was too late for me to stop them from busting in and dragging you off. I was blind and dumb. It took Sharky beating the shit out of me to open my eyes."

Tara almost had to pinch herself. Where did this spring of humility come from? How did one beat down make Jackson Teller finally grow up?

* * *

**Charming, California / SAMCRO clubhouse**

The mood inside the clubhouse rec room was just a bit livelier than the viewing of a body in a funeral home. It was not easy at all for Chibs, Tig, Happy, Bobby and everyone else to vote Jax out of office. The alternative was enough to make such an act not only necessary but vital to the club's survival.

Everything Sharky and Rane said was true. Jax never really put in his Prospect years; never had to put in the grunt work the rest of them did. Combined with the death of his father, Clay's influence and Gemma's guidance, Jax went from a beacon of hope to the crux of their worst nightmares.

The Nomads were swapping moonshine and silently talking with each other when Happy saw Jax emerge from chapel and advance straight to Sharky. It looked like a Volkswagen Beetle playing chicken with a train. It was not going to end well and Happy just stood back to see how bad it would be.

Jax planned to put his fist right into the old Marine's face. He never expected the old Marine to catch his right hand in mid air. The punch that came at Jax was so fast and hard that he did not see it coming until he was on the floor, clutching the side of his face.

Sharky downed his shot of Lime Surprise as he and the other Nomads stood around Jax in a circle, looking down at him. "If you wanted a fight, all you had to do was ask." Hank said as Psycho and Moran pulled Jax up to his feet with one hand each around the scruff of his neck.

"You can take a beating in here or out on the canvas. Your call, Jackson." Sharky said. "I'm good with either one."

"Outside." Jax grunted with one hand clutching the left side of his face as he and the rest of SAMCRO walked outside. The Nomads followed behind them. Iron Man received Sharky's rings and watch along with his wallet and cut. SAMCRO Sgt. at Arms Happy and Nomad Sgt at Arms Psycho stood at the ready to keep the peace.

As they were being prepped, bets were being made between the charters.

Snake Doctor wagered 2 full quart jars of his famous Apple Pie moonshine against 2 dozen of Bobby's famous muffins while the others were betting on things like first blood, the first body to hit the canvas and first person to scream.

When the time came, Sharky and Jax stepped to the middle of the ring. "Before this gets underway and you end up getting scraped off the canvas, I want you to know something, Jackson. Listen carefully. I will only say it one time."

"What is it, Sharky?" Jax asked. The only reason he did not lash out again was because Happy was restraining him.

"Before you can throw a punch, you better know how to take one."

Rane stepped into the ring. "Danny, Hap, do not interfere. If it gets out of hand, I'll tell ya to break it up." Looking between his VP and the former National President. "No weapons or eye gouging. Have at it."

Rane, Happy and Psycho cleared the space and the fight was on. Jax threw a left hook only to have Sharky launch a straight jab into his sternum with his left fist before landing a spinning back kick that send Jax stumbling backwards. Sharky did not need to catch his balance; he never lost it. "Come on, Jax. I've had Prospects back in SAMTAF who had more fight than you. Then again, so did the sweet butts and their slaps had better technique than your punches."

Fueled by his rage, Jax charged at Sharky only to end up with his left arm caught by the former USMC Force Recon Captain. The loud crack that resonated from Sharky's arm slamming down on Jax's shoulder instantly caused dislocation.

Tig handed Swamp Man 200 dollars. The Nomad from deep down in the Bayou wagered that Jax would be the first to scream. Bobby had left halfway through the fight to start baking the dozen muffins for Snake Doctor. Jax was the first to bleed.

Everyone watched as Sam threw right and left hooks at Jax, one after the other, until Happy and Psycho had to jump in and pull the Nomad VP back to make sure Jax was still alive.

Though he was lying in a heap with pain shooting through him, Jax used what strength he had to grab onto the ring ropes and pull himself up. The turnbuckle was the only thing propping him up vertically.

No sooner than when he turned around did he see a spinning round house kick coming at him.

He fell right back down and did not come back up. All he could feel was excruciating pain shooting through his body and the feel of his own blood seeping out of his head and probably other areas on his body.

Sharky already picked Jax up, threw him over his shoulder, walked out of the ring with the aid of the other Nomads and walked into the clubhouse.

Swamp Man, Iron Man, Psycho and Snake Doctor cleared the redwood table so Sharky could lay the beaten and bloody body of Jackson Teller on it. "Chibs, he's all yours. You might have to change the canvas out in the fight ring when you're done with Jax."

* * *

**San Joaquin County Correctional Facility**

Tara could not believe what she heard. If an ass kicking was all it took to make Jax grow up, she would have reached out to Sharky years ago. It would have also helped if she knew of him then. Seeing the questioned look on her face, Sharky smiled and said, "Not as lean, twice as mean, always a Marine."

"On a brighter note, we got a few things from New York that you might want to have." Iron Man said as Sharky put in front of Tara a large envelope that was previously opened. "Security made us open it to check the contents before coming in here. Don't worry. They didn't read anything."

There were various pictures and letters for her from Abel and Tommy as well as from the Cortez family. Sam showed her a group picture of Abel and Tommy standing alongside Angelica, Angelina and who she could only imagine was Angelica and Angelina's brother. He was bigger and more muscular than both his sisters combined and they were very muscular and strong themselves. "Who's that?" Tara still found herself asking so that there was no speculations later on.

"That's Angelo Cortez, Coyote and Angie's only son as well as Angelica and Angelina's younger brother. He's also a few months older than Abel." Iron Man said.

"How did Angie give birth to these three?" Tara said as she noticed how close they were. Abel and Tommy seemed to bond with the Cortez siblings right away. "The same way any mother gives birth to kids. They didn't come out of her full grown. In fact, neither Angie or Coyote know how their kids grew so big. In fact, they are still growing. Angelica and Angelina might reach their peak within the next year or two but Angelo is 16. He probably still has a few more years before he reaches his."

Tara and Jax were both surprised to hear that. "He is going to grow bigger than what he is now?"

"Yeah. He is." Iron Man said. "I heard that several of the clubhouse girls in SAMYORK are taking bets on who would be Angelo's sponsor if he ever joined the MC. They was even talk about whether Angelo might end up sponsoring Abel if he ever thought of coming on."

As if that one comment turned a switch in her head, Tara's mood changed instantly and not for the better as she looked at Jax with a firm glare. "I have no proof that it was you who did it but I know I'm in here because of you. Did it make you feel better to see me dragged away by the police?"

Jax shook his head. "I felt worse."

Tara's face twisted for a moment, her resolve shaken when she caught a familiar smell from Jax's breath. "You drank Hank's moonshine?"

"I wouldn't say that I drank it so much as Swamp Man poured a pint of it straight down my throat against my will. He told me I ought to start drinking like a grown man if I'm going to fight like one."

Knowing the risk he was about to take, Jax took a moment to gather his thoughts together before speaking. "If there was a way to help you get out early, could you forgive me for all the shit I put you through?"

Tara leaned in close. For a moment, Jax thought there was a sliver of hope for them.

Then she bitchslapped him on the right side of his face, making it as sore as the left side.

"Breaking me out of here is not going to fix what's wrong between us. You put me in here. I know it, you know it and I made sure that our sons know it."

Leaning into his ear, Tara pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, "I want what I tell you next to burn inside your brain every time you close your eyes or whenever you lay down with any of those crow eaters, sweet butts or escorts. When Juice was in Chicago, having dinner at my house, I fucked him. Whenever you close your eyes at night, I want you to see me sliding up and down on Juice's cock while crying out his name." Kissing Jax on the side of the face as insult to injury, Tara added for good measure, "Sweet dreams, Jax."

Getting up from the table with the care package from New York in her hands, Tara walked straight to the door and slammed on it, signalling that the visit was over.

Sharky and Iron Man saw Jax's eyes glaze over in white hot fury as Tara was escorted back to her cell.

"So much for a happy reunion." Iron Man said.

"If Tara said what he thought she said, it is a damn good thing Jax is no longer the National President." Sharky said.

* * *

When she got back to her cell, Tara felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders only to weigh heavy on her heart. She should have felt a sense of liberation and yet there was no satisfaction to it. The sound of soft applause made her turn to see a grinning Otto Delaney standing across from her. He had both eyes in his head and a tongue in his mouth. "About damn time you grew a set of claws, Doc."

"You're not here, Otto."

"But you are here, Tara. Get used to talking with me. It's the only way you won't go crazy in here." Otto said as she looked at the letters written to her by Abel and Tommy.

* * *

A/n: I ought to make it clear: I am pro Jax/Tara. I am also aware that their coming back together again is not going to be instant. There's a lot of damage done between them. It will take time and effort from both of them to connect again. You all may have your interpretations of this but in essence, Tara made a declaration to Jax: she would no longer be beholden to him or the club. There is a few other things to tie up before this story comes to a close. Stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I feel that the adage is true: if you want the rainbow, you must have the rain. Long story short; this story was rather stormy for many of the characters but it was with purpose and I firmly believe that this story ought to end with somewhat of a positive note. The touch of cream to the coffee in order to prevent a bitter taste. On with the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**San Joaquin County Correctional Facility / 2025**

Along with being a well experienced medical practitioner, Tara knew what had to be available in the infirmary's inventory, how everything had to be organized and the proper procedure for sanitation of instruments, equipment and work space. Within a month of her arrival as a medic in the prison infirmary, Tara was effective in its much needed restructure and reorganization.

Though she missed being with Abel and Tommy, being able to practice medicine again went a long way in taking the edge off. The feel of the scalpel and surgical thread in her hands as well as the scent of rubbing alcohol was a familiarity she had not felt for a long time.

The care packages that came in from New York kept her up to speed with how her boys were coming along. From what she read, Abel and Tommy had really pressed down hard on their studies at school.

Angelica and Angelina mentioned in one of the letters that they heard Angelo telling Abel and Tommy to learn everything they could and keep out of trouble. The best part of it was that they listened to him, especially when he told them that it would make their mother proud of them.

Tara hoped to meet Coyote's son in person once she got out. Upon that day, she planned to thank him for being such a good influence on her boys. Among the pictures sent to her, there were some of Abel and Tommy working out alongside Angelo, Angelica and Angelina.

A week after New Year's Eve, Bobby paid a visit to San Joaquin County Correctional Facility along with Lt. Althea Jarry. One time while on a past visit, Rat Boy let slip the fact that Chibs, the new National President of the Sons of Anarchy MC, was dating the new sheriff. Tara laughed the first genuine laugh she ever laughed in her life. It felt so good to laugh that Tara shed a tear or two and her sides were sore afterwards.

It was helpful that she came along with Bobby since the guards would have torn up his homemade muffins out of suspicion that he was sneaking something to Tara. "My own recipe. Nothing illegal, fattening or artificial. Unlike the doughnuts you eat, these things won't kill you. In case you're wondering, I'm not sneaking anything in these muffins. Besides, none of them are for you." One look from Sheriff Jarry and the guards allowed them to pass through the checkpoint without any trouble.

The visit was amiable. Bobby always seemed to give off a warmth that was soothing to Tara. Jarry could easily understand why Bobby was so loved by the guys of the Redwood Original. "Bobby, is there an organic side to these muffins I ought to know about?" Tara said with a smile.

"My 9am rule still stands but I'll put that on the 'to do' list for when you get out." Bobby said, smiling behind his thick, greying beard.

For the most part, Althea silently watched the friendly banter between Tara and Bobby, who looked like a funny, quirky uncle who brought out the sunny side of her personality.

They spoke about Jax for a bit. This led Tara to ask why Jax was impeached and removed from the head of the table. "We didn't agree with how things went down in Reno. You're not a patched member, Tara, but what went down, none of us knew until afterward. Jax was out of control. We had to pull him back from the edge. It really got under our skin that the boys had to see it all go down."

Tara was more than blown away at how the club actually sided with her instead of Jax. That had to be a new precedent.

"Who's running SAMCRO?" Tara asked.

"Chibs. He chose to tag Tig as his VP."

Tara looked at Althea with an unreadable expression before getting up from the table, walking over to Bobby and kissing him on the cheek in gratitude. "Thank you for coming to see me, Bobby. I missed you."

"I miss you too, darlin'." Bobby said. The soft sound of his voice put a sense of warmth back into her heart that she thought was long gone. "You'll get out and I'll be there to welcome you back."

* * *

**Teller-Morrow Auto Repair &amp; Tire Garage / Charming, California**

It had been too long since he last held a wrench with dirty, grease-caked hands while underneath several tons of steel hoisted up by a lift with the scents of motor oil, automatic transmission fluid and brake fluid in his nose.

Damn it all if it wasn't a piece of paradise on Earth for Jackson Teller.

The vote that stripped him of the President patch, the beating Sharky dealt him and the emotional dagger driven between the shoulder blades by Tara was enough that he would have gone on a murderous rampage on anything and anyone in front of him.

In a move that surprised even himself, Jackson Teller pulled himself away from those impulsive desires and worked on Tara's old Cutlass. It was a rusty, sputtering tin can on wheels that desperately needed a tune up. It might as well have represented him when he sat at the head of the redwood table.

Every time the temptation to lash out or attack came upon him, Jax worked on the Cutlass.

Before he knew how much time had gone by, the Cutlass drove so smooth that anyone who saw it on the road would have thought it came straight off the factory line save for the dulled paint and faded head lights.

Seeing how he was putting destructive impulses to motivate constructive energy, Chibs said a silent prayer of gratitude to God and put Jax back in a TM mechanic work shirt.

The feeling of accomplishment that came from fixing something that was broken with his two hands was more rewarding than the sensation he got whenever he dished out mayhem to someone he felt had it coming.

There was something else he felt as he worked on cars and trained the new Prospects for SAMCRO.

A sense of relief.

The simplicity of his work and guiding the destinies of future patch members opened his eyes in a way he never knew.

He still thought about Abel and Tommy every day just like he thought of Tara though his feelings about them had changed. With his sons, there was a sense of fear; fear that he had lost their trust and love. He made a promise to them. Now he had to see it through as best he could.

When he thought of Tara, Jax was furious until he realized that she did the same thing he did and a leather kutte did nothing to make him less guilty than her. It still stung to think about it. In a bizarre way, he could not hate her.

He did not go back to visit her for a while since they last spoke to each other in prison. Tara had no problem hashing out her issues with him and minced no words doing it. She might as well have punched him in the nuts with a set of brass knuckles on her fists.

One day, the National President along with the VP and Sergeant at Arms cornered him in the garage after hours.

"Jax, take a breather. We have to talk." Chibs said as Tig handed the former President an ice cold beer from the bar. Knowing that it was an order rather than a request, Jax washed his hands and dried them off with a rag before accepting the beer. "You haven't seen Tara since Sharky and Iron Man took you over to see her at San Joaquin County. What's going on?"

"Figured she would not have wanted to see me again. Can't blame her at all. I can't even look at her without thinking of..." Jax couldn't finish that sentence. The beer helped to quell the raging fire that was his temper to a degree.

Sharky filled Chibs in on what was said between Jax and Tara. Even if he did not hear her say it, the Nomad VP knew that Tara just told Jax about her banging Juice in Chicago. Tig and Happy did not have a clue and Chibs made sure they did not ask, thus they didn't.

"Jackie, the two of you are never going to fix what is wrong between you by putting distance from each other. I know this from experience. What Fiona and I had, it's gone now. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you and Tara."

"I wasn't there to see it but I'm pretty sure the last thing your boys saw was their mother being dragged away by the police. If Tara had any suspicion that would happen, she would have made sure they knew about it." Tig said as he thought of Dawn and Fawn; they only used him and then tossed him aside. They both inherited the hate for him from Colleen. He did not want to see Jax go through that same mess like he did.

"How do I get past this?" Jax asked.

Happy simply said, "Talk to Tara. Write to your boys. That's a start."

* * *

**New York (Brooklyn)**

Tommy remained asleep while Abel woke before dawn. It was the first time he ever woke up without his mother in a strange new place he never lived in before. Abel was glad that exhaustion helped Tommy rest easy.

He was not exhausted enough to drown out the memory of his mother taken away by the police. Having read the letter sent to them by her, Abel's feelings towards his father changed drastically, especially with what he told him and Tommy about trying to get her out of jail as best he could.

Whether it was a lie to instill some hope or if he was telling the truth, Abel was not sure anymore. Only time would tell.

Walking into the kitchen, Abel found Angelo preparing the coffee. His presence did not go unnoticed when Angelo turned around and looked at him. Dark brown eyes looked into green eyes as they stared at each other from opposite sides of the room. "Good morning, Abel."

"Good morning, Angelo. What are you doing up so early?" Abel asked. He seemed to radiate the same kind spirit that Angelica and Angelina did.

"It's my day to prep the coffee for everybody. Everyone has their own tastes. Angelica and Pop love Colombian Supreme. Angelina and Ma loves Italian Roast."

"Which one do you like?" Abel asked. Angelo smiled and said, "I love both coffees differently but equally. Some days, I drink the Colombian Supreme. Other days, I drink the Italian Roast. Did you ever make coffee for your Ma back in Chicago?"

"Not really. Abel and I never drank coffee before and she was very busy. Never had the time to learn how let alone try it."

"Would you like to learn?" Angelo asked. Abel nodded.

Angelo began showing Abel the ratio of ground coffee to water and how the amount of water lessened or heightened the potency of the coffee. Then the two 16 year old teenagers began prepping some scrambled eggs (huevos revueltos) and bacon (tocino).

Little did they know that they were being watched. Angelica and Angelina marveled at how Angelo was teaching Abel how to scramble eggs and cook bacon in an oven without burning them. On top of that, Angelo was teaching Abel how to properly brew coffee. When Abel appeared frustrated about his technique, Angelo told him how tough it was for him when he first learned. "Keep practicing, Abel. You'll make it."

"Good morning, boys." Angelica and Angelina chimed together.

Angelo and Abel turned to see Angelica and Angelina standing there wearing shorts and shirts that did nothing to hide their six pack abs and was fighting to contain their huge breasts let alone cover them. Cleavage came out from the bottom and top of their shirts.

Angelina ruffled Abel's hair warmly as Angelica approached Angelo. "What's on the menu for breakfast, Chef Teller?" Angelina asked.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon." Abel said. Angelina smiled at him and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"You're teaching Abel how to prep the coffee?" Angelica asked as she looked at her brother.

"Yeah. I'm teaching him like the two of you taught me." Angelo said as his sister pressed her huge chest against his and kissed him. "I knew you would be a good role model for him, Angelo but you, Angelina and the Tellers need to get ready for school. I will take care of breakfast."

Abel was taken by surprise at the sight of Angelica kissing Angelo until Angelina tapped him on the shoulder. "We have to go get ready for school, Abel. It's a long way across the Brooklyn Bridge and a longer way to Queens." Walking up to Angelo, Angelina kissed him before taking him by the hand and leading him off to their room.

While Angelica took care of breakfast, Angelo, Abel, Angelina and Tommy, who woke up moments ago, got ready for school

After having gotten dressed and all their gear together, Abel and Tommy along with Angelo and Angelina returned to the kitchen where Mr. &amp; Mrs. Cortez had already arrived and Angelica had breakfast all laid out for them.

The large portions Angelica, Angelina and Angelo ate amazed Abel and Tommy. Their breakfasts had enormous amounts of proteins, carbs and electrolytes to promote their strength building and muscle mass.

When breakfast was done, Coyote laid out the plan for them. "Abel, Tommy, you two will be going to the same school Angelina and Angelo are going to. Stick to them closer than your own shadows. It is easy to get lost in Manhattan if you do not know your way around the island and easier to get into trouble if you run into the wrong people."

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll make sure nothing happens to Abel and Tommy." Angelina said.

"That's good. Make sure to take the lunches I separated for the four of you from the fridge." Angie said.

Angelina and Angelo walked up to their mother, picked her up and kissed her on both cheeks before putting her back down on her seat. "Thanks, Mom."

Walking side by side with Angelo and Angelina, the Teller brothers crossed the Brooklyn Bridge into Manhattan and caught the subway into Queens.

* * *

He had to leave. If he stayed any longer at Coyote's house, Jax would have caught wind of it.

Juice had a gut feeling that he would soon be hunted. Beyond the horizon was the border between what he once knew and the unknown. _Maybe if I cross over, he won't be able to chase after me._

Then the burner phone Coyote gave him went off. "Hey, Coyote. What's up?"

"The Nomads and the Redwood Original voted Jackson Teller out of office. He's no longer the National President."

"When? How?"

"Some time ago. Sharky called for a vote of non-confidence."

Juice let out a sigh of relief. He was saved again by the Nomads. "Are you running off the grid, Juice?"

"I'm a Nomad, Coyote. That's the way we survive."

"You always have a home in my house, Juice. Never forget that."

"Thanks, brother. I'll remember that. Give a big hug to Angie and the kids for me, will ya?"

"I'll do that. Safe ride, Juice."

Hanging up the phone, Juice took a moment to get his emotions together before revving up his motorcycle and taking off.

* * *

A/n: There may be one or more chapters coming up next. Stay tuned and thank you to all those who read, reviewed, favored and followed this story. It means a lot to me. Big shotout to TellatrixForever for helping me out in making this story possible. Thanks, pal.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: This is the chapter that went wrong. I thought the inclusion of Winsome was going to pan out. It did not and it was a liability to the story's momentum. That and my computer acted up so I was unable to just take one chapter out and revise it. That and I realize that the story was not over yet. I apologize for the inconvenience.

* * *

**San Joaquin County Correctional Facility / 2025**

Very few if any were ever allowed to be outside at sundown. Considering all she was able to accomplish in the infirmary, it was a luxury afforded to Tara. It also was a bonus that she was allowed to have Bobby's muffins delivered to her every week.

How strange was life that the one place where she found a sense of peace and purpose was the last place she ever expected to find it?

The taste of Bobby's muffins put an ear-to-ear grin on her face. The flavor and texture as it passed across her tongue was comforting as she watched the sky turn bright orange and pink with the sunset.

"Those muffins go great with tequila."

Tara was surprised to see Piney in his worn-torn denim kutte sitting at a nearby table to her right. "Didn't think I would find you here, Tara."

"I didn't think I would see you again, Piney." Tara said. "You could have lived a bit longer, you know?"

"No human being has ever left this world alive. I figured you would have caught that by now."

Tara took another bite from the half eaten muffin in her hand. "I do miss him. He put me here and I miss him. They tell me Jax has changed."

"I'm sure they told him you changed too." Piney said. "Did you tell him about you banging Juice because he deserved it or because you wanted to see him squirm?"

"A bit ot both. I was angry at him. He hurt me." Tara said moments before she heard Otto's voice. "How's the hand, Doc?"

Turning to her left and saw Otto wearing denim jeans and a black shirt underneath his old kutte. He looked like what he did before he got locked up.

Tara looked down at her right hand and moved her fingers for a bit. "It doesn't hurt as much."

Otto grinned. "We all have lingering pains. Some heal over time. Others change who we are."

Looking out onto the sky as the sun set into the distance and stars began to appear in the darkening night sky. "When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come true."

"You know that song?" Tara asked, bewildered that Otto would have known the words to that familiar song from Walt Disney's Pinocchio.

"You'd be surprised at what I knew. Or maybe it's you who remembered it."

"Knowles, time's up." The guards spoke, breaking Tara's train of thought. Glancing back at the now empty yard, Tara walked back into the prison.

* * *

Apart from the critical times where a patient was the brink between life and death, her days have become the same.

Wake up, brush teeth, eat breakfast, shower, get dressed, receive new clothes from supply, go to work in the infirmary, lunch, visit the prison chapel, dinner, continue work at infirmary, return to cell, read the latest letters that came with the care package from New York, brush teeth and lights out.

She had the distinction of having a day where nothing unexpected happened. As the days went by, whatever anger Tara had towards Jax seemed to lessen. At the same time, she hadn't seen him for weeks. There were days when she began to believe that she had severely traumatized Jax to where he could not even talk to her let alone see her again.

Then one day, after finishing up her rounds in the infirmary, Tara was approached by the guards. "Knowles, you have visitors."

Tara walked with them to the visitor's room, which was left vacant for her and the three men who were inside already. He finally showed up again. Some of his wounds were still healing, others looked fresh and a handful of them became distant memories.

Tara first walked up to the Scotsman. Looking the older man in the eye, Tara asked, "How are you running things in Charming?"

"Low key and quiet." Chibs said.

Tara smiled and hugged him. "It's good to see you, Chibs."

"It's good to see you too." Chibs said. "A lot of things have been changing in town."

"I wouldn't know. Why don't you fill me in?"

"We've gone legit. At the very least, we're getting there one step at a time." Chibs said objectively. "Jax has changed too. Been working again in Teller-Morrow again. Fixing cars and helping train the Prospects. Even fixed your father's Cutlass."

Turning her attention to Jax, Tara saw something in his eyes that she had not seen. Humility and a complete absence of arrogance. "It was all that kept me from doing what I would have done before."

"It was one of the reasons I put him back in the garage as a mechanic, Tara. It helped him focus on what's important."

"It felt better to build something up instead of tearing something down. For me, it did."

Tara looked to Chibs and Happy. "What did you...How did he..."

"We voted him out of office, Sharky threw him a long overdue beating. Those things went a long way to humble him and to give him a new outlook on life. As for the Cutlass, he meant to follow through on getting it fixed. This is him making strides to keep his promises."

Tara looked at Jax for a moment before asking for Chibs and Happy to give her some time alone with Jax. When they were alone, in spite of the cameras being on, Tara spoke directly to Jax.

"How have you been sleeping?" Tara asked. There was no mockery or scorn in her voice.

"Not very well but I've not been up all night either. I haven't been with anyone else since we last saw each other. I don't know if it makes a difference. You would probably think I'm lying. I've spent most of my time in Teller-Morrow working on cars or drilling the Prospects on physical training and disciplining them on how things are done."

Tara listened carefully while keeping her eyes scope locked on the man in front of her.

He looked and sounded like Jax but he sounded different. His smile wasn't the cocky grin she remembered; it was mellowed and matured.

Without the blinding rage glazed over her eyes, Tara spoke to Jax. "I did not do it to hurt you. Juice and I...we were high on weed. That's not an excuse. I'm telling you what I didn't say before. When I ran, I was afraid of you. Before that, I was angry at you."

"What can I do?" Jax asked. A simple question but one that spoke volumes. _How can I make amends with you? How can I make you not fear me? How can I make you not angry with me?_

"Give my SUV to Lyla or sell it. When I leave San Joaquin, I want to see just how good you fixed my father's Cutlass and then I'm going to ride out to find our sons. By then, they will be full grown men. Probably Marines too."

"Do I have a part in this reunion?" Jax asked.

"Right now, I don't know." Tara said. Standing up as she did, Jax watched as she made her way either to the door or to him.

She surprised him by hugging him and whispering, "I'm not angry with you anymore, Jackson. I don't hate you anymore either but I can not tell if this reform of yours is an act."

Jax took a deep breath and a moment to gather his thoughts before he decided to tell her the one thing he had been keeping to himself even from the Redwood Original. "I talked with Chibs about a transfer. I have nothing left in Charming to stay for. If what's between us still has a chance, if you still love me and if you could forgive me, I'll go with you. No detours, roundabouts or stalls. From the moment you walk out of this place a free woman, you and I are going to hit the road straight to Chicago."

Having been in solitary for quite a while with not much else but books and her own consciousness to keep her company, Tara did not think that it would have any effect on her mind.

"Time will tell, Jackson." Tara said with a kiss on his cheek before returning to the infirmary to finish her shift.

* * *

As she was reading FROM THE EARTH TO THE MOON, a voice from outside her cell spoke callously, "You really buy that story, Dr. Knowles? Maybe you dreamed up the notion of Jax's reform so many times in your subconscious mind that you only heard what you wanted to hear." Tara glanced through the bars to her right and saw the bearded, hardened and dead ex-US Marshall Lee Toric standing there.

"I can't begin to tell you how happy I was to hear Otto got to stick it to you before he went out."

"Toric, you can't be surprised to hear that kind of remark from her. Once a biker slut, always a biker slut."

Tara looked to her left and saw Joshua Kohn staring at her with a look similar to Toric's with a smile. "You know what brings me relief at the fact that the two of you are dead and in my head?"

Neither Toric or Kohn got a chance to reply when Otto bashed Toric's head into the wall on her right and Piney slammed Kohn's head against the wall on her left.

"It's good to have friends like that, even if they're in your head." Tara turned around and found herself staring at the last person she ever expected to see.

"How does it feel to be in prison for something you actually did?"

"You are not here."

"Yes, I am. I've been here since you and Jax first met." Gemma said. "He will not change. I raised him that way. Made him stronger that John ever was."

"You have lied to so many people and hid so much from others that I would not be surprised if you also lied to yourself."

"So you are not sorry about killing me?" Gemma asked.

"If they were brought up by you, Abel and Tommy would either have criminal records or plots at the cemetery before their 18th birthdays. I wouldn't have killed you if you didn't try to kill me."

In the blink of an eye, Tara was all alone in her cell again. Picking up her book, Tara continued reading.

* * *

A/n: I will need time to go over what I have so far and see how this story should end. I thought I had it down right the first time. I hope this time it came out better. On the plus column, the story is not over. Not yet anyway. I think there is still a few more things to tie up before the end credits roll.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: The story continues. I'm working on how the Cortez siblings are going to influence the Teller brothers while thinking of what kind of opposition they might face somewhere in the near to distant future.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York / 2025 / Cortez household / Cellar**

As the SAMYORK Secretary, Coyote was responsible for keeping the club's accounts and dealings organized, legal and safe. Hep Cat taught him how to balance the books and safeguard their funds before the New York Crew boosted him up to Secretary. The final papers were wrapped up and placed into their satchels when Angelica, Angelina and Angelo approached him along with the Teller boys. "Dad, Abel and Tommy need to talk with you."

"What is it?" Coyote asked.

"Hep Cat's Old Lady told us SAMYORK was sending you and a few of the guys to a club clambake in Topeka." Angelica said.

"Is SAMCRO is going to be there?" Tommy asked.

"There's a good possibility that the Redwood Original will be in Topeka. Why do you ask?"

Abel chose to answer for himself and Tommy. "We want to see him again."

Coyote did not have to guess who they were talking about. "This is not a weekend getaway or a family reunion. This is club business. You can't be wandering the halls while we're talking shop. Understand?"

"Can you at least get something to him, Mr. Cortez?" Abel asked as Tommy handed Coyote an envelope containing their letters and another with Tara's. "The first ones are from me and Tommy." Abel explained. "Our mother wrote the other one. We want him to know exactly what she told us about him. We told him exactly what we think of him and what we are planning to do."

It did not go unnoticed by Coyote or the Cortez trio how Abel and Tommy did not refer to Jax Teller as 'Dad'. "It sounds like you are about to tell your father to take a leap off the nearest cliff." Coyote said directly. There was no point in pussyfooting around it and Coyote had no time for it.

"I am not your father's most avid supporter but I'm not playing messenger if you're planning to use me as a way of delivering a literary mule kick to his nuts. He got voted out of office and beaten down as a way for him to finally man up and grow up. If anything, he got that message loud and clear. I can not help but to wonder if such measures will be needed for the two of you."

"Our Dad got beaten up?" Abel asked. "Who did it?" Tommy asked.

"Sharky told me about it because he took Jax to the canvas and beat him bloody. This happened only after Sharky called for the no confidence vote against your father." Coyote said without any sympathy in his voice.

"Everyone else agreed with him?" Abel asked. He almost expected Chibs, Tig, Happy and the others to protest against the no confidence vote. "Yes. They all did. Even the SAMCRO guys saw the writing on the wall and it was a warning of things to come."

"Were things that bad out west?" Angelica asked.

"As far as I know, it's always been that way, Angelica. That's why I would not go anywhere near the West Coast. It takes away everything you ever held near and dear before before it destroys, ruins and buries you."

"No offense, Mr. Cortez, but California is not that bad. We turned out alright."

"You turned out alright because you left when you did." Coyote responded. "Dr. Knowles saw this just like I did and got you out. I never met your mother before but I'd gladly shake her hand for raising you in Chicago."

Coyote gave Abel and Tommy back the letters. "I'm heading out at first light tomorrow morning. You have until then to think about what you want me to take to Topeka. If I see your father, I will either put the letters into his hands or a right hook to his face with your regards. Chances are that he'll ask me to pass some sort of letter to you."

Taking the satchels and his motorcycle keys from the desk, Coyote hugged his kids before climbing up the stairs to the main floor of the house and out to his motorcycle. It wasn't long before Coyote was on the road heading to Hunter's Point.

Abel and Tommy turned Angelo, who said, "He's right about California. It is Hell on Earth, at least for us. Not only that, Pop once said that if given the choice between SAMCRO and the Nomad charter, he wouldn't need to think twice about it. He would have gone Nomad in the blink of an eye."

"There is a reason SAMCRO has the fewest members in spite of it being the mother charter and it has nothing to do with quality over quantity." Angelina said as she and Angelica left to work out in the small gym they had in their house while Angelo went to work on the Street Bob in the back, leaving Abel alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**SAMCRO clubhouse / 2025 / Red Woody Inc. / California  
**

"Bobby, can I bend your ear back for a bit?" Jax asked. Bobby put down the paperwork and walked out of chapel to the bar. "Who are you taking to Topeka?"

"So far, four of the Prospects. We're going to join up with San Bernadino, Fresno, Tucson, Vegas, Dallas and Tacoma. Chibs let me chose which patches I want to take with me." Bobby already knew what Jackson was going to ask.

"If we're meeting with the East Coast crews, there's a good chance that SAMYORK is putting Coyote on point for them. I have to go with you so I can talk to him face to face."

"If I do take you with me to Topeka, are you going to start something?"

Jax took a moment and said, "I don't want to start up anything. I only want to talk with Coyote."

Bobby looked at Jax with a soft yet resolute expression. "I have to talk tonight with Hap, Tig and Chibs. If they sign off on it, you and me will ride out to Vegas, meet up with the other crews and ride out to Topeka."

While Bobby returned to his paperwork, Jax got on his Street Glide and rode back to Teller-Morrow Auto Repair &amp; Tire Garage.

Though he was reforming and making strides to make good on his commitment to Tara, the boys and himself, there was still the underlying fear of relapse.

All of SAMCRO, including and especially Jackson Teller, had this. They never spoke of it. They did not need to. It was an unspoken thing that hovered over them like a dark cloud. It helped keep Jax in check but it also put everyone on edge.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York / 2025 / Cortez household / Back yard**

Angelo was halfway through working on the Street Bob when Abel walked up to him. "Do you really buy the whole story about California being the worst place in the world?"

"Didn't need to buy into it." Angelo said as he checked the fuel lines and brakes. "Every Son in the New York, Chicago, Rockford and Niagara charters share Pop's view about California and that's why they don't hang out with SAMCRO. My sisters and I know enough about our Pop and the New York Crew to know that those stories weren't told out of city pride."

"If he...my Dad does change things and makes the club whatever it was that my grandfather wanted it to be, would that make any difference to you about SAMCRO?"

Angelo put his tools down, looked Abel in the eye and said, "In theory, no. In practice, no."

Changing the topic to a less upsetting one, Abel asked, "Are you ever going to ride this motorcycle when you're done working on it?"

"At first, I thought I would. I'm not so sure anymore." Angelo said.

"Why wouldn't you be able to ride it?" Abel asked.

"I have the feeling that when I do get to ride, I'm going to need something stronger than a Dyna." Angelo said as he looked over the Street Bob. "My Pop got this on his first year anniversary as a patched member. It was the last time he saw his sponsor before he fell off the map. From what he told me, The Caveman raised up 4 Prospects and all of them patched in. My Pop was one of those Prospects. Ever since I first told him I was into motorcycles, he's had me working on this bike whenever I could so I could get the hang of fixing and maintaining a motorcycle."

"So what happens to the Street Bob? It sits out here collecting dust instead of hitting the street?" Abel asked.

"It's not sitting around here. On occasion, Ma tells me it's waiting for its next rider. This is no toy, Abel. It takes a grown man to ride it. I think she meant to tell me not to act all cocky and show boat while riding a motorcycle."

"Every word of that is true, Abel." Angelica said as she and Angelina walked in on the conversation. From their heavy breathing, their heaving chests and the perspiration, the Cortez sisters really were set on becoming strong enough to become superhuman just like their brother. "Our mother told us something like that when we got our motorcycles." Angelica said as she stood behind Angelo while Angelina stood behind Abel.

Angelica whispered into Angelo's ear, "I want you and Angelina in the gym with me tonight."

Since he could not hear what was being said, all Abel saw was Angelica telling Angelo something that made him smile and look up at his big sister with a smile and a nod.

Abel often wondered what was going on between Angelica, Angelina and Angelo. There was love between them and yet the way they kissed each other left him with many fantastical scenarios about what was between the three of them.

Angelina putting her hands on his shoulders was enough to stop that train of thought as though she knew what he was thinking.

"Lunch is almost ready for you boys. Angelina and I made the triple decker. Figured we'd eat our fill before we head out." Angelica said as she lightly rubbed Angelo's shoulders. "Make sure you both wash up before you hit the table."

Angelica hugged her younger brother from behind and Angelina kissed Abel on the cheek. "Don't forget that my Dad leaves for Topeka bright and early in the morning. You and your brother have until then to make up your mind on what you're sending out west." Laying a kiss on Abel's cheek, Angelina walked back into the house after Angelica.

"What's a triple decker?" Abel asked as he and Angelo cleaned up the work space around the Street Bob. "It's a three course lunch. Our version of a club sandwich, sliced mangoes with sliced mozzarella and Italian sausages on the side."

"Sounds good." Abel said as he and Angelo walked inside.

* * *

**SAMCRO clubhouse / Red Woody Inc. / California / 2025**

"He wants to go with you and the Prospects to Topeka?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah. He thinks Coyote might be there and that's why he's going." Bobby replied. "Anyone know who's coming from the other side of the country?"

"New York, Chicago, Laurel County, Philadelphia, Pittsburgh. Tallahassee and New Orleans are coming up along with the Nomads." Tig said.

"I can only wonder what could happen if Jax goes with you and runs into Juice at the clambake." Happy said. Even though he seemed to get himself in check, Jax could go off just from hearing Juice's name. That was perhaps one of the reasons Juice was never talked about in Charming.

"For his sake, Juice better not show up anywhere near Topeka." Chibs answered. He still had hard feelings against Juice for his betrayal of the club.

"What do we do about Jax?" Bobby asked.

Chibs, Tig and Happy said nothing for a moment. Chibs broke the silence. "Keep him in your sights every minute you're up at Topeka."

"If New York is going to be at the clambake, Albino is probably sending Coyote to represent SAMYORK." Tig said. "The last time I saw the kid, he was got married to that Italian girl from Chicago."

"You think he might aim to press Jax's buttons?" Chibs asked.

"I don't think so. Coyote's not best friends with Jax but he doesn't get his kicks from pissing people off. If he was, they wouldn't have made him Secretary." Tig said.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York / 2025 / Coyote &amp; Angie's room**

Coming back from the SAMYORK clubhouse after clearing the paperwork with Albino, Dylan and Hep Cat, Coyote was met immediately by Angie, who wasted no time in dragging her man to the bedroom.

Angie held Coyote close as he thrust into her; she loved feeling his lips on hers, his hands all over her body and the feel of his cock thrusting deep into her pussy. When she got on top of him, Angie rode him harder than he ever rode his Harley. Watching her huge boobs bounce as she slid up and down his cock was a pleasure Coyote did not take for granted as he fondled and groped them.

Upon climaxing together, Angie laid with her husband under the covers. "Te quiero, querida." Coyote said as he kissed her. "Ti amo, caro mio." Angie said in reply. For a moment, they just enjoyed being in each other's arms. Then Coyote asked, "Who dealt with the Chicago problem?"

"I put Yakira and Juice on it. Already taken care of. No blowback. Neat and tidy." Angie said with a smile as she felt Coyote's hands on her large breasts. "Tell me who you're riding with to Topeka."

"Rodriguez and Sanchez from the Niagara charter are coming along with me, Ramirez, Martinez and a couple of Prospects from both Niagara and New York City."

"You make sure you come back to me alive and well." Angie said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"I will come back to you and the kids, Angie." Coyote said, kissing and groping her body as he began descending towards her pussy.

Angie fondled her huge breasts as she relished in the feel of her man's mouth on her."Oh, yes. You better come back to me." Angie said as her legs wrapped around Coyote's head and her back arched. It did not take much from Coyote to make his wife cry out his name in the throes of ecstasy.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Abel?" Tommy asked as they looked over the letters they wrote. The first ones they originally planned to send out west were given to Angelica and Angelina to burn. Once they saw those letters go up in flames, the Teller brothers took the time to think and write new letters to send their father along with the letter written to them by their mother.

"Yes. I don't know about you but I need to know what type of man our father is." Abel said.

"Does it really make any difference?" Tommy asked. "Whether he was one of the best or the worst, he's still our father. What if he had changed since Reno? If the beating he took and the demotion was all it took, maybe there's hope for him."

"Did you read the same letter from Mom that I read, Tom?" Abel asked. Tommy nodded.

"I'll give him the benefit of a doubt but if he turns out like what our Mom told us in the letter..."

The look on Tommy's face prevented Abel from finishing that sentence. "I don't hate him, Tommy. I'm have a hard time trusting him, especially after everything Mom said about him."

"How about we give him the chance until he proves to us why we shouldn't?" Tommy suggested.

"When did you become the voice of reason?" Abel asked.

"I dunno. Must've got it from Mom." Tommy said before going to his bunk and going to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Abel and Tommy made sure to get up early with the Cortez trio and Angie to see Coyote off on his journey to Topeka. Angelica and Angelina worked with their mother and brother to prepare the coffee and breakfast as well as a packed lunch for Coyote when he was on the road.

When breakfast was eaten, the coffee drunk and the lunch received, Abel put the package into Coyote's hands, the SAMYORK Secretary asked plainly, "You sure this is what you want your father to read?"

"Yeah. It is." Abel said. "Tommy looked it over. He's OK with it." Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." Coyote said to them before he hugged his kids and kissed his wife.

Walking outside to his Road King Classic, Coyote mounted it and rode out to join up with Ramirez, Rodriguez, Sanchez, Martinez and the handful of Prospects on the road to Topeka.

* * *

A/n: In the next chapter, charters from the West Coast will meet with charters from the East Coast. That also means Jax and Coyote meet for the first time. I hope I didn't lose any readers in the reboot of this story.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: I don't have any excuse for the delay. All I can say is that real life is tough. I also suffered from a mild case of writer's block. That's behind me now. I hope I had not lost any readers in the reboot of this story. It took a while to get this up. I wanted this to come out just right. Dok Roy is a new OC I just thought up. When I get an outline ready for his character, I'll either post it or you'll learn more of him later on.

* * *

**Topeka, Kansas / 2025**

From Charming, San Bernadino, Fresno, Tucson, Vegas, Dallas and Tacoma, 21 Prospects and 21 patched members came up to a total of 42 riders.

From New York City and Niagara, New York, along with Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, Tallahassee, Laurel County, Chicago and Rockford joined the motorcade and together, bringing their total to 24 Prospects and 24 patched members, 48 all together.

The Nomad Charter got to Topeka first and were able to find a place that was going to fit the needs for the clambake.

With the financial aid of each charter, the Nomads were able to secure a farmhouse on the outskirts of town that had a barn big enough to house their meeting and there was plenty of space for the patches to sleep in the house while the Prospects slept on the patio and lawn in sleeping bags or tents.

The family that lived there actually made an offer to them about buying the land since it did not bear them the fruits they were hoping for in agriculture. They settled for a fraction of what was offered for rent. Rane now owned the house, the barn and all the land between and around the two.

The Nomads stocked the house with all the foods that they could get for the get together. The Sons from New Orleans showed up early and got the barbecue in the back patio working. Rane Quinn put the word out to both sides where the meeting would take place. Along with that, they brought all the beer, rum, whiskey, tequila and bourbon they could get their hands on.

"How many do you expect are going to make the jump, Rane?" Tommy asked as Rane looked out at his new property. "I don't know, Tom. Whoever does make the jump will need my say so to make it official."

A sharp whistle caught their attention. Swamp Man pointed to the west. "Here come the West Coast Sons."

Another sharp whistle came from Iron Man as he pointed to the east. "Here come the East Coast Sons."

SAMNOLA and the Nomads stood in the middle of the yard as the Sons parked their motorcycles in parallel lines facing outward instead of inward.

Jax looked out among the Sons from back East and his eyes zeroed in on the NYC Sons, especially on the one approaching him with a parcel in his hands. Jax approached him. Coyote and Jax were complete different from each other in appearance, character and upbringing. Yet neither bore any hostility to the other.

"I've heard many things about you in New York." Coyote said as he shook Jax's hand.

Jas nodded. "I appreciate your coming out here, Coyote. I'm sure you'd want to get back home as soon as you can. How is your family?"

"My Old Lady and the kids send their best. Abel and Tommy are doing well in school. When the clambake is over, we'll talk more about your sons. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Jax answered.

Rane chose that time to address every Son and Prospect gathered. "All patched members can go inside and find a place to hunker down. All Prospects have the yard and the patio. In one hour, we all are going to convene in the barn."

A group of 10 women came from California, Nevada, Washington, Texas and Arizona. Another group of 10 women came from New York, Chicago, Pennsylvania, Florida and Kentucky. There were a total of 20 women working on preparing food and getting everything prepared for the post clambake party.

* * *

**New York City, New York / 2025**

When school let out, Angelica met up with the Tellers as well as her brother and sister with the offer of an after school snack at Patsy's Pizzeria. Crossing the bridge into Manhattan, they traveled together to First Avenue in East Harlem.

While Angelina took Abel and Tommy to a table, Angelica took Angelo to the side and spoke to him one on one.

Angelina had a good idea what was being said between her younger brother and older sister; it was the same thing she told them before they got out of bed in the morning. Angelica was joining the Marines instead of the Army. From the expression on Angelo's face, Angelina could tell he was as disheartened about it as she was. Angelica hugged him and whispered something in his ear that seemed to brighten his mood if even for the slightest moment.

Abel and Tommy were left pretty much in the dark. They didn't even get a chance to ask what was going on when Angelica and Angelo joined them at their table.

"Abel, a while back, my brother gave a rather harsh opinion about SAMCRO. Is that right?" Angelica asked.

Abel nodded.

"Did you think that was aimed at your father as well?"

"Sort of." Abel said.

Angelo took a deep breath and spoke to both Teller brothers. "Abel, Tommy, I don't know what kind of man Jax Teller is. All I do know about him are the things I've heard about him and SAMCRO. For a long while, it has not been anything good."

"Do you think he can change?" Tommy asked.

"I think he could. Whether he does or not, I don't know." Angelo said. "I didn't mean to come down hard on either of you and I don't want to give you the wrong idea about who your parents are. All I had to go on were the things said about Jax by the Sons here in New York. There is a chance your father could change for the better but that does not mean I care much for SAMCRO. I don't know if they can change for the better or if they will. Time will tell on that." There was nothing anyone could say that would make him look past the stack of bodies laid at the feet of the Redwood Original; most of whom were patched members. In spite of his personal opinion of SAMCRO, Angelo offered Abel a hand as an attempt at making amends. "Are we good?"

Abel accepted the offered hand and they shook on it. "Yeah. We're good." Tommy did the same as Abel. "Whatever I say to either of you; at the very least, you won't have to wonder where you stand with me."

"Good to know, Angelo." Tommy said.

Angelica then said the one thing that pained both Angelina and Angelo since the moment they first heard the news. "Abel, Tommy, I enlisted in the US Marine Corps a while ago and completed a physical to see if I have what it takes. I got accepted. In two days from now, I'll be on a bus heading to Parris Island for Basic training. Though I'm very sure I can't do a trench craw for two very big reasons, I think I can make it in the Corps." Angelica said, indicating her huge boobs. Angelina smirked and replied, "That goes for me too when I go for the Army physical."

Though those last comments were going to play over and over in their heads, Abel and Tommy dreaded the thought of Angelica leaving so soon after they arrived in New York. Angelina and Angelo were not crazy about it either. The look on their faces seemed to say it all. "The two of you are not joining the Marines?" Abel asked.

Angelina and Angelo shook their heads. "We planned to enlist in the US Army together." Angelina said as hooked her arms around Angelo's left arm.

"Angelina, Angelo, no matter what military branch we're in, the three of us are still family." Angelica said as she looked at her younger siblings face to face. "I love the both of you. I'm not trying to be away from either of you. I need to find my way in the world just like you both will find your own." Angelica said before kissing Angelina and Angelo and then hugging both of them for dear life. It was touching for them and yet in the back of Abel's mind, he still had fantastical scenarios playing in his head that featured the three Cortez siblings, all of which carried a mild erotic undertone.

The pizza helped shake his thoughts away from what he often beat off to in his mind behind closed doors. Roasted peppers, sausage and fresh garlic with a Torat Di Ricotta (Italian cheesecake) for dessert. It was a new experience for them to eat at a real pizzeria and the cheesecake was some of the best in the town.

When they got back home after crossing the Brooklyn Bridge, the five of them found a letter from Angie Cortez, saying that she was visiting Patricia Rango in New Jersey.

With the house all to themselves, the five of them changed into their workout clothes and started exercising in the gym. Angelo, Angelica and Angelina were pumping iron and lifting weights to enhance their physical strength and muscle mass. Abel was throwing punches at the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling while Tommy spotted him.

Though they tried to keep their attention on what they were doing, it was tough for Abel and Tommy not to notice Angelica and Angelina doing bench presses and incline dumbell presses while wearing the skimpy workout clothes that they seemed ready to outgrow. The Cortez sisters wore tank shirts that soaked up the sweat pouring from their bodies and made the fabric cling to every curve on their body, especially their gigantic breasts. They heaved with each breath they took and it looked like they were about to outgrow their workout bras.

If that was not jarring enough, the sight of Angelo's massive, muscular body did it. Angelica and Angelina really inspired him to get fit and strong.

Putting the weights down on the racks, they consumed a large amount of protein, carbohydrates and electrolytes. Abel and Tommy often wondered how big Angelo and his sisters were going to get or if they would just continue growing non stop.

Shaking his mind back to reality, Abel took a jab at the punching bag. Tommy spotted him for each jab. This was not lost on Angelica, Angelina and Angelo who were watching the Teller brothers while drying themselves off with towels.

At first, they noticed Abel's good technique. Then they noticed his breathing was getting a big tougher and the fatigue affecting his movements. "Abel, take a breather." Angelica said gently. The feel of her hands on his shoulders stopped Abel immediately.

Angelina tossed her sister a fresh towel while Tommy gave his brother a glass of water. "Drink slowly, Abel." Tommy said as he gently poured water into Abel's mouth. In between sips, Abel got his breathing and heart rate down to a steady rate. "I think we ought to call it a night." Angelo said as Angelica picked Abel up in her arms as a mother holding an infant. Abel was as light as a feather in Angelica's arms as she took him to the guest room with Angelina and Tommy in tow.

* * *

**Topeka, Kansas / 2025**

Much to everyone's relief, the meeting between both sides of the country was not confrontational. Both sides spoke in turn and came to an understanding.

Clay's run of the club was over and his ideals were buried with his corpse in the grounds of a prison graveyard. If John Teller's dream for a legit MC was ever going to become a reality, there had to be a unity among all the charters.

The East Coast Sons agreed to send one crate of moonshine from each state that made their particular brands along with one month's supply from Ireland, Canada, Scotland, Kentucky and the Caribbean.

The West Coast Sons were then allowed to expand their escort &amp; film productions to Rockford, Harrisburg and Baton Rouge for a trial period of one month.

Along the way, the Nomad charter welcomed a new member. Dok Roy from SAMNOLA.

The overall agreement was that such businesses would be properly run and no violence would result from either. Blood was not only hard to wash away; it was also expensive.

Upon making those agreements, the estrangement between the West and East came to an end.

While everyone was celebrating with the massive barbecue and the street brawls between various charters (Kentucky vs Arizona, Philadelphia vs. Fresno, Chicago vs. Dallas), Coyote watched from the porch while nursing a glass of rum.

"Not much for the fights?" Jax asked as he joined the SAMYORK Secretary on the porch while nursing a cold bottle of beer. "I'm not squeamish about them, Jax. I've been in enough to know their consequences." Coyote answered. "In New York, I have not had much reason to fight. Usually, it's a brawl in the ring between brothers."

"How are my boys doing in New York? Are they giving you any problems?" Jax asked.

"Funny enough, they're more behaved than I thought they would be. They've kept to their studies, haven't caused any problems in school or anywhere else. In fact, they asked me to send you some things in the off chance that we happened to see each other. Follow me."

Coyote took Jax inside and gave him the letters Abel and Thomas wanted their father to have. "Along with a few letters they wrote to you, there is also the letter written to them by your Old Lady. I think they want you to know exactly what she had to say about you."

"I have a good idea what she thought of me before Reno and I'm sure Tara would not have been so crude in the letter." Jax said as he walked around the house and climbed down to the bomb shelter built underneath so he could read the letters in private.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York / 2025 / Cortez household**

Two months after the Tellers arrived, Angelica and Angelina put twin beds into the guest room for Abel and Tommy so that they did not feel like outsiders.

"Are you going to be a prizefighter?" Angelica joked as she sat down at his bedside.

"I wanted to see how long I'd last in a fight. Guess I wouldn't last that long, huh?"

"One of the best ways to last long in a fight is not to go looking for one." Angelica said as Angelina and Tommy came to the other side of the bed.

"Were you trying to see if you were tough enough to be a Marine?" Tommy asked. Abel looked down almost in shame. "I wanted to be as tough as Jonas is."

Angelina put a finger under Abel's chin and pulled his face up to them. "Abel, you do not need to compare yourself to Jonas." Angelina asked. "Being a tough guy isn't measured by how many punches you can throw."

"You are not weak, Abel. Everyone has their own strengths." Angelica finished. Both she and Angelina recalled having to tell Angelo that whenever he felt discouraged by life.

While she tried to keep her focus on Abel, a part of Angelica's mind was taking her someplace else when Abel mentioned Jonas Lennox.

When she first met Rane Quinn's grandson, she did not think much of him. He was a dirty blonde country kid from Anchorage. He was worlds different than all the guys she was used to in the big city of New York. Then Tommy said something to Abel that bore wisdom beyond his years. "Abel, not all tough guys are Marines. It doesn't mean you're weak. You might end up finding your strength somewhere else."

Angelina leaned in and kissed Tommy on the head. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Tommy. Make sure you and Abel brush your teeth, clean up and get a good night's rest."

Rising from Abel's bedside, Angelica kissed him on the cheek and walked away with Angelina at her side.

Angelica and Angelina came into the room just in time to see Angelo standing in front of the mirror, taking stock of his near superhuman muscles. "How's Abel?" Angelo asked as Angelica and Angelina stripped down to their underclothes. "His breathing is back to normal." Angelica said as she stood at Angelo's left side, her hands massaging his back. "I need you and Angelina to keep them in line while I'm away. It won't be easy and they may not like what you do but it has to be done for their sakes."

Angelina stood at Angelo's right and helped her sister massage their brother's back. "Don't worry, Angelica. We'll do what we can but when we go to the Army, it's up to them what kind of men they become." Angelina said.

Though Angelo enjoyed feeling Angelica and Angelina rubbing his back, the weight of the responsibility laid on his shoulders was such that he could not ignore it. "Whatever happens, it is up to Abel and Tommy to decide what they do and who they become. We can only guide them for so long." Angelica and Angelina walked around Angelo so they were in front of him.

"We may not have another moment like this for a long time." Angelica said as she took her bra off. "Let's enjoy our time as best we can for as long as we can." Angelina smiled and took her bra off.

Angelo embraced his sisters, holding them close to him.

Sleep did not come for them until late in the evening. They wanted to treasure each moment they had together.

Though they would love others in the future, the Cortez siblings would always love each other that much more.

* * *

**San Joaquin County Correctional Facility / California / 2025**

Her days seemed to meld into each other. Being by herself for most of her time, Tara had no one to lash out at or attack. It made her look within herself and face her inner demons; all of whom bore resemblances to enemies long since dead.

It gave her a sense of relief and a measure of justice to know that her enemies were in the ground; their bodies turned into a buffet for maggots, flies and worms.

Then she got a visit from an enemy who was very much alive and above ground.

Staring at her from across the visiting room was Wendy Case.

"What are you doing here?" Tara demanded.

"I wanted to see you in person so I could tell if it was true." Wendy answered before saying what would get under her skin and rent space in her head for a while. "I talked with Chibs yesterday. When he said you were here, I thought you were volunteering in the infirmary. Didn't think you would be an inmate here."

"There's a lot you would think about and a lot you would be wrong about. Sober or high, it clearly didn't make a difference." Tara retorted.

"I have changed, Tara. Been going to rehab for months now. Clean ever since."

"And you think that changes how I feel about you?" Tara asked.

"Considering where you are now, I would think that you would empathy."

Tara stared at Wendy with a cold glare. "You were wrong about me then. You're wrong about me now."

"Tara, whether you care to admit it or not, in spite of what I did years ago, Abel is my son just as Tommy is yours. I'm going to talk with Jax when he gets back. Abel should know where he comes from before he finds out from the wrong people."

"What are you going to tell him? That you, the woman who gave him gastroschisis and almost took his life by deliberately overdosing on methamphetamine, are his mother? The only reason Abel has a life is because of me. You are the reason he almost died."

"Whether you like it or not, I don't care. I am going to find Abel and clear things between him and me."

"So you can assuage some sense of guilt? Abel is my son. He will never be yours." Tara growled at Wendy.

"That sounds like something Gemma would have told me." Wendy said as she walked towards the prison door and knocked on it, signaling the end of the visit. "Take care of yourself, Tara." Wendy said before the door opened and she left Tara alone.

ATF Agent June Stahl leaned in and whispered into her ear, "There was nothing between you and her but space and opportunity. It would have been worth another couple of years just to put a set of knuckles in her face."

"It would not have been worth it, Tara. Think of your boys. Abel and Tommy have the idea that you're gonna walk out of here in 2030. Don't let them down." Tara looked up and saw Opie staring at her and June, who backed away from them before vanishing.

A heavy hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up, Tara saw Piney standing where Stahl was. "When you go outside, take your anger out on the weights and the heavy bag. It will be better than hurting yourself, Doc."

Tara almost shed a tear from hearing the endearing nickname many of the SAMCRO Sons had given her. "I haven't been called that for a long time."

"You're not alone in here, Tara." Opie said, walking towards her and standing at her side. "We'll be here as long as you need us."

"Knowles, you're needed back at the infirmary."

In the blink of an eye, Piney and Opie were gone. Tara dried her tears and let herself be escorted back to the infirmary.

* * *

A/n: Hope this was well worth the wait. As for what comes next, suspicions and an unconscious need for truth brings to light family history. Interested? Stay tuned. P.S. Chibs did not gossip anything to Wendy. He doesn't do that sort of thing. That was brought up in a review &amp; I thought to use that slight oversight to an advantage. You'll see in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: There are 3 chapters left. Hopefully, it will only take three chapters to finish this story properly. This one will feature the letter Abel wrote to Jax. The bond between the Cortez kids and the Teller kids grows. Two people meet each other again a year after their first meet in Chicago. Fair warning: There is some mild adult content and sexuality but nothing vulgar or sleazy. There were a lot of things that needed to be balanced and edited to get it just right.

* * *

{Dear Dad}

{After reading everything Mom wrote about you, it was not easy for me to write this. All I knew growing up was that you are my father. It didn't matter what anyone else said. Finding out that you were the reason Mom is in prison made it tougher not to curse you in every other sentence. Tommy says I should give you a chance to prove yourself. He's my brother and I love him but there are times when I wonder if he's either too trusting or gullible. We have a family resemblance and you as our father but there have been times where I think there's something very different between us.}

**St. Thomas Community Hospital / Charming, California / 2025**

For years after Tara fled Charming with the boys, the one other person who knew about it was Margaret Murphy. Though they started off as bitter enemies, the two women built a mutual respect for each other to where they did not distrust each other as much as they did before.

At some point, whether it was out of desperation or having built some sort of trust, Tara confided in Margaret everything she could not with the club.

It did not take long for Margaret to catch wind of Tara's arrest in Reno and her incarceration at San Joaquin County Correctional Facility. During a visit to San Joaquin County Correctional Facility, Margaret learned that the boys went to live with friends of her family in New York. Margaret may not have been hip to most code words but she knew enough to know that most of Tara's family was dead or estranged. Along with that, she practically had no friends to speak of.

It stood to reason that whoever the boys were staying with in New York, one of the members of that family was a Son.

Two months before the Reno arrest happened, Margaret became friends with someone who she would later regret ever speaking with. She was a recovering crank addict who was trying to straighten up and help others like her to do the same.

This recovering addict then told her that her son never knew who she was.

Abel Teller.

Wendy Case fed Margaret the story of how she wanted to see him and tell him where he really came from. According to Wendy Case, it was to unburden herself from the guilt and shame she carried in her for so many years.

She told Wendy where Abel was.

Having done that, Margaret should have expected that Jax would have figured it out and come straight to her. Somehow, she thought that nothing would happen.

One day, while she was conducting her regular duties as hospital administrator, Margaret saw Jax Teller approaching her with the new San Joaquin Sheriff, Lt. Althea Jarry, Happy Lowman and Filip Telford a.k.a Chibs. The three Sons did not touch her. This prevented the security from responding. If they had any idea or suspicion of a possible attack, Sheriff Althea Jarry simply flashed her badge, which shooed them away along with the hospital staff Margaret was speaking with. "We need to talk, Mrs. Murphy. Where's your office?" Within moments, Lieutenant Jarry followed Margaret Murphy to her office while escorted by Happy, Chibs and Jax.

"What's the meaning of this, Sheriff? I have done nothing wrong."

"All the same, we're still here to talk with you about the former doctor who once worked here. You know her as Tara Knowles, am I right?" Althea asked as she pressed a button on her phone to speed dial a programmed number. The phone picked up after one ring.

Margaret was about to stammer a response when Jarry replied harshly, "The question is rhetorical. I know Tara worked here. She told me herself when I first met her."

Chibs stepped forward and looked at the woman who once came close to signing his death warrant years ago. "I don't forget many things, even when I almost got blown to 'Ell. Tara saved my life and you tried to take her down for it."

"Mr. Telford, I..." Margaret never had a chance to start a sentence when Happy drew his sidearm and aimed it at her head.

"We're not here to listen to you mouth off some piss poor excuse. You are going to tell Jackson here why you decided to tell Wendy what Tara told you in confidence." Jarry explained.

"She had taken great strides in her reform. I didn't have any reason to doubt her change. One day, she spoke to me about her desire to make peace with her son, Abel. He ought to know where he came from."

Jax could feel the familiar pull to deal mayhem on Margaret but pushed it to the side long enough to say, "You have no idea what or who Wendy is and I don't care how reformed she looks. If she finds Abel, Wendy is going to unravel him. This won't help him or Tara."

"Who are you to talk about what's best for Abel or Tara? It was because of you, your mother and your motorcycle gang that Tara is in prison. I told her to leave you because I knew you would ruin her life."

"Where is Wendy right now?" Happy asked.

"I helped get her a Greyhound bus ticket to New York."

Althea simply picked up the phone and offered it to Margaret. "It's for you."

Margaret put the phone to her ear and the voice on the other end sent a chill down her spine.

"You two-faced gash. The biggest mistake I have ever made was trusting you. Put the sheriff on the phone."

Margaret gave the phone to Althea, who listened to Tara for a moment. "Alright. I'll be sure to do that. Alright. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Althea gave a quick nod to Happy and Chibs.

In a matter of seconds, Happy and Chibs held Margaret upright and stable. Jax took a picture of Margaret's face with his phone. "That's before."

Althea bitch slapped the left side of Margaret's face and then throwing a left jab straight to the ribs. Jax then took another picture. "And that is after."

Althea made sure that she was the last one to leave. Once the Sons were gone, Althea pulled Margaret up to her feet. "The next time you try anything like what you did with Wendy, I won't be here when the Sons come back. That is the only reason you still draw breath."

"You are in their back pocket just like Unser was, aren't you?."

Althea grabbed Margaret and put her over the desk. "The MC had Unser in their back pocket and Roosevelt on their back. I'm neither under or over them. Most of all, I'm not in their pocket."

Adjusting her uniform calmly, Althea Jarry walked to the door. Turning her head for a moment, Althea looked at Margaret and said, "Try not to get yourself in any more trouble."

* * *

{The Cortez family has been good to us. Angelo taught us how to cook and make coffee. Angelica and Angelina taught us how to do our own laundry and inspired us to get in shape. If we're going to become Marines, we'll need every advantage we can get. The Cortez sisters are very pretty even though they are both much older than me and Tommy. I bet that Tommy has thought of Angelina as much as I've thought of Angelica.}

**Amity/ Long Island, New York / June 2025**

When Angelina and Angelo told their mother that they wanted to take Abel and Tommy to a beach out on Long Island, Angie insisted that they all stick together. That's how they wound up going to Long Island in a Pontiac Firebird Convertible on loan from SAMYORK VP Hep Cat.

Ever since Angelica left on a bus to Parris Island in the first week of April, Angelina and Angelo became practically tethered to each other. Their physical contact grew considerably; it was as if they did not want to lose each other or they each needed to know the other was still there.

Upon arrival at the beach as the sun shone brightly over them, the four of them began setting up their beach blanket, basket and cooler. When everything was in place,Angelina and Angelo stripped down to their swimsuits and helped each other with applying sun block, which was something neither Abel nor Thomas could ignore.

Angelina and Angelo had grown bigger and stronger just as Angelica did before leaving for Parris Island in April. There was nothing subtle about their growths. Angelica and Angelina grew to 6'3" tall while Angelo grew to 6'5" tall. The three of them grew stronger and larger by leaps and bounds.

Along with increases in physical strength and size, Angelina and Angelica became more endowed than what they were before. If all that was not enough, their libidos went up to nuclear weapons grade. How the three of them were able to keep it together without turning into unhinged nymphomaniacs was puzzling to say the least.

Whenever Abel and Tommy thought of the uniform suppliers in the Marines and the Army and how they would react to receiving the measurements of Angelica and Angelina, they'd have a laughing fit.

Once Angelo was done putting sun block all over his sister's body and she was done putting sun block all over his body, Angelina walked up to Thomas and whispered something into his ear. In moments, Tommy took Angelina's hand and they ran into the water. "Be careful out there. There may be sharks out there." Angelo shouted out to his sister and Abel's brother.

"Don't worry, Angelo. We'll be right where you can see us." Angelina said as she took Tommy with her to play in the water.

While they watched their siblings play, Angelo and Abel spoke together.

In some way he could not explain, Abel felt like he could be completely honest with Angelo. Apart from the need to distract himself from the myriad of sexual fantasies that seemed to constantly feature the Cortez trio, there was something he had to talk with Angelo about, man to man. It involved their respective fathers and the MC.

"Have you ever thought about Prospecting for membership in the club, Angelo?" Abel asked the brawny New Yorker. Recently, there have been two constant trains of thought in Abel's mind.

The one that constantly put him at risk of getting carpel tunnel syndrome while giving him an appreciation for hand lotion and the one that seemed to pull him towards the club in spite of his misgivings for the Redwood Original and his father.

"I'd be lying if I said it hasn't crossed my mind. Angelina and Angelica often ask me if I was going to follow in Pop's footsteps and become a Son. What's up? You thought about Prospecting, Abel?"

"There were times when I thought about it. For now, I think I'm going to wait and see if my Dad and SAMCRO can become legit and stay that way." Abel answered. If the club did go legit and stayed that way, it would go a long way in swaying Abel's decision about becoming a Son.

"I understand. For me, I still want to enlist in the Army. When my hitch ends; if I have learned enough, I'll probably Prospect for the Chicago Crew or the New York Crew." Angelo answered as he stretched, making himself appear as if he were growing bigger. "Did you get to say what you wanted to in that letter to your father, Abel?"

Abel shrugged. "I said everything I could say in a letter. There's probably a lot more I would want to tell him in person instead of in a letter. Then again, there's a lot that I would not say. I miss my Mom more than I miss him. She was the one who was really there for me and Tommy."

Angelo put a hand on Abel's back as a show of solidarity. "You'll see her again. With any luck, it will be when she gets out of the hoosegow as a free woman."

"Thanks, Angelo." Abel said, grateful for Angelo's words of support.

"They seem to be having fun." Angelo said as he and Abel watched Angelina and Tommy ride waves toward the shore. The thing Angelo would ask next took Abel completely by surprise.

"How long have you been wondering about me and my sisters?"

Abel did not see that coming at all. Angelo saw the petrified look on the blonde's face and set his mind at ease. "Relax, Abel. You wouldn't be the first to think there was something going on between myself, Angelica and Angelina."

"Did anyone else ever ask you about it?" Abel asked almost hesitantly. The Cortez trio were, at the least, a live alternative to skin magazines for Abel. At the most, they were the cause for several restless nights and wet dreams.

"Apart from you, no. Either people had suspicions about it or they secretly accused us. It goes without saying that my sisters are bigger than most women in more ways than one. There were those who mocked them and those who were intimidated by them. All we really had was each other. As far as dating goes, it wasn't a stroll down Central Park in the afternoon."

Abel listened carefully to everything Angelo said to him. It was quite a thing that he trusted him enough to reveal something so personal to him. Then the New Yorker asked a very direct question. "Since I'm being very honest with you, can you tell me in equal truth how many times you've fantasized about my sisters?"

For a moment, Abel had to find his voice. When he finally did get his voice again, Abel took a breath and said, "I lost count."

"Fair enough. How many times have you kissed them?"

"Once with Angelica in Chicago. I haven't kissed Angelina. Tommy and I never did anything more than that with your sisters." Abel said, wondering if Angelo was going to drive him into the ground like a railroad spike with one closed fist.

Instead, Angelo put a big arm around Abel and pulled him close. "I'm glad we can trust each other, Abel. We're friends, you and I. Right?" Abel nodded. "Of course."

"Do you had a problem with how I get along with my sisters?"

"Not at all." Abel said firmly. Angelo smiled. "We can talk more later. Let's go join Tommy and Angelina in the water while we can."

For several hours, the Teller brothers and the Cortez siblings played together in the water.

Getting out of the water and drying off, the quartet ate a large lunch of pastrami sandwiches on rye bread with hot mustard and sweet pickles as well as Reuben sandwiches loaded with corned beef, sauerkraut and mustard on rye bread.

Abel and Tommy opted for the Reuben sandwiches while Angelina and Angelo dined on the pastrami sandwiches.

With a few saved sandwiches tucked away in the basket, they packed up, rinsed off the sand and salty ocean water from their bodies, got into the car and started on the road back to New York City.

{In New York, the Teller name does not entitle us to anything. Mr. Cortez, Coyote as he is known by other Sons, made that clear when we first arrived in his house. If I ever walk into the SAMYORK clubhouse or any other clubhouse for that matter, I don't want anyone looking at me with pity or contempt because of who you and Grandpa John were. Show me what and who you can be to make up for what you did. Whatever happens, good or bad, I'll still be your son. Abel.}

* * *

**Parris Island, South Carolina / July 2025**

Having returned to the States after a successful mission in Iran, Staff Sergeant Jonas Lennox paid a visit to Parris Island. He wanted to see what new recruits were going to be made into Marines.

Jonas went to the base's gym facilities with the goal of a brisk workout session. He was surprised to find a 6'3" tall woman with more muscle mass and physical strength that he had and breasts so big that they protruded forward as much as to the sides lifting weights with an ardent passion. The free weights and cable cross exercises targeted her arms, back and chest muscles. She did these before starting the bench presses. Upon coming up to the end of her repetitions, the dark haired woman set the barbells back on the rack, got up from the bench and started taping up her fists.

"Angelica? Is that you?"

Upon turning around at the sound of her name, Angelica Cortez saw the first familiar face in a long time. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye before standing at attention and giving him a proper salute. "Staff Sergeant Lennox."

Lennox was impressed by her acknowledgment of his rank and her spectacular physique. He returned the salute in equal measure. "I see you've been working out. I'm impressed."

"I've been doing a lot more than just working out, Staff Sergeant." Angelica replied as she pressed her enormous breasts against Jonas as if testing his physical restraint. "How did you know to find me here?"

"I didn't. Finding you here was a welcome surprise." Jonas replied as she stepped away and started throwing punches at the heavy bag. It was amazing that she could strike strong. precise and fast around her massive bust. The shorts she wore helped to show off her impressive ass and muscular legs, all of which swelled up to complement her chest and arms. "How long do you have before you complete Basic?"

"A week. My family will be in town to see me officially become a Marine." Angelica said as she threw right and left hooks.

Though he never said it out loud to the guys in his unit or even to his grandfather, Jonas Lennox fell hard for Angelica Cortez since the moment he first saw her in Chicago back in 2024. "How is your family doing? It's been a while since I last saw them."

Angelica stopped punching the heavy bag and faced the Alaskan. "You only met my sister, Angelina, in Chicago. That means you will meet my parents and my brother for the first time in a week. Angelo probably has his motorcycle license and driver's license by now. I'm very sure both he and Angelina have grown like I have." Angelica said as she struck a double bicep pose, causing her body to show off her physique and figure. It took every ounce of concentration Jonas had to keep himself conscious of where he was.

"I have no doubt about that" Jonas said as he grabbed a towel from the supply cabinet and gave it to Angelica, who used to absorb the sweat from her face, hair, chest, arms and the rest of her body. Deciding that it was now or never, Jonas took a chance. "If it's not asking too much, could I take you out for a celebratory drink after you become a Marine?"

"Staff Sergeant Lennox, you make it sound like we're already dating." Angelica said though a part of her hoped he was not leading her on. "I'm going to spend some long overdue time with my brother and sister. I've missed them so much." Angelica said in an almost breathless voice.

"When they go back up north, if you and I have a weekend pass and you're still up to it, you can take me out then." Angelica replied with a genuine smile to Jonas. "Thanks for the towel. I'm going to hit the showers so I don't smell ripe in bed."

As he watched her disappear into the women's locker room, Jonas could not help the smile that spread on his face. Whether the suggestive innuendo was intentional or just a by-product of her wit, Jonas found it very arousing.

With the water running across her face and cascading down her body, Angelica thought of her brother Angelo and her sister Angelina. She missed having their company whenever she showered. It took a while for her to get used to showering alone. Whenever she thought of Jonas, Angelica started touching her body until she had a hand between her legs.

Every time she thought of Jonas, Angelica would up getting herself off and silently whispering the Alaskan's name with each climax. She had feelings for him then and it had not diminished over time.

Turning off the shower head, Angelica dried herself off and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. Angelica closed her eyes and thought of Angelina and Angelo's bodies pressed against hers. Her bed felt cold and empty without them at night. The one thought that relieved her of such gloom was knowing that Angelina and Angelo would be with her again in seven days.

* * *

A/n: I know it's been a while since the last update. There was a lot of revisions to do in order to get it just right. Hope this was worth the wait.


	18. Chapter 18

_**{Dear Dad}**_

_**{The longer Abel and I are in New York, the more our lives in California seem like a dream. Coyote once told us that if he ever did meet her, he would have shook Mom's hand for getting us out of California when she did. Being raised in Chicago went a long way to make an impression on us. I can't help but think about how Abel and I would have turned out if we grew up in California with the idea that being your sons made us MC royalty. Angelica, Angelina and Angelo told us once that when their father was a young man, Coyote feared ambition and how it could lead to greed, arrogance and ruin. Abel and I are not royalty; we never were. If you stay in Charming or California, do not expect to see us again. I don't want what Mom did for us to be for nothing.}**_

* * *

**Parris Island, South Carolina / July 2025 / Marine Induction Ceremony**

Angelina drove a flatbed truck that carried her Fat Boy motorcycle and Angelica's Softail Deluxe with Abel and Tommy riding shotgun with her. Riding up front was her father and mother on his Road King Classic while Angelo rode at his father's right hand on the Street Bob he was finally allowed to ride, especially after getting his license and insurance just recently.

Several miles and a few pit stops along the way, they all arrived at Parris Island in time to watch Angelica Cortez become a bonafide Marine.

Due to her surname starting with a C, Angelica Cortez's last name was at the top of the list so she was among the first to receive their chevrons. Angelo filmed the whole thing on his camcorder while Coyote was taking pictures with his D-SLR camera. Angie shed tears of joy and held hands with Angelina as she filmed the event on her smart phone while Abel and Tommy cheered for Angelica. To Coyote's surprise, the key note speaker for the ceremony was Angelica, Angelina and Angelo's godfather, MARSOC 1st Lieutenant Jacob 'Jake' Voorhees, who also served in presenting the chevrons to the newly minted Marines. Though he wanted to hug her in congratulations, Lieutenant Voorhees remained objective in his conduct.

Every now and again throughout the ceremony, Angelina noticed that her sister's attention was being subtly monopolized by a certain Alaskan Marine. This was not missed by either Coyote or Lieutenant Voorhees.

After the ceremony, Jonas watched as Angelica reunited with her family. She was immediately engulfed in a group hug.

Jonas stood at a distance and watched it all play out. He recognized Angelina right away. Angelica was right; her sister had grown stronger and bigger just as she did. The large, muscle-bound teenager next to them bore a striking resemblance to the Cortez sisters; it was easy to tell that he was their brother, Angelo Cortez, who was stronger and bigger than both his sisters combined. The woman in her early 40s, judging from the striking resemblance and large chest, was clearly Angelica's mother, Angela Cortez.

Jonas was able to identify Angelica's father easily from the descriptions Rane Quinn gave him. One time during a barbecue, Jonas heard his Nomad President grandfather crediting Coyote as being the Son who helped realize the Nomad charter's dream of getting their moonshine production made into a legit enterprise they could call their own.

Taking a deep breath, Jonas walked up to Angelica's family, ready to introduce himself until the son of Sharky beat him to the punch. "Staff Sergeant Lennox." Jake said as he saluted him. Jonas immediately stood at attention and saluted the commissioned MARSOC officer. "Lieutenant Voorhees, sir. It's a honor to have you here at the ceremony, sir."

"At ease, Lennox." Jake said with a look in his eye that was no doubt inherited from his father.

Between Lt Voorhees and Mr. Cortez, Jonas had more reason to fear the more formidable Floridian than Angelica's MC father who approached him. That was why he did not flinch when he looked him in the eye and spoke, "So you are Rane Quinn's grandson. Why don't you have his last name?"

"My mother was Rane Quinn's only living child. That is why I don't share the same family name as my grandfather. Congratulations on Angelica becoming a Marine, Mr. Cortez. I firmly believe your daughter will be a shining credit to the Corps." Jonas said, stating both the obvious and what he truly believed in his heart.

"Thank you for the sentiments. I have no doubt about Angelica making the Corps proud." Coyote said. "How do you know Angelica?"

"Coyote, there's enough time for reading the riot act after the celebration." Jake said, interrupting the conversation before it had a chance to turn hostile. "I heard from my dad that Angelina and Angelo are set on joining the Army. Is that right?" Jake asked.

"It's true, Jake. Angelina and Angelo chose to get Army strong." Coyote said with a father's pride for his children.

Angelica listened as Jake seemed to sell her sister and brother on the Corps. "I'll give the Army their due. They are the senior military branch; they are battle tested and battle-hardened. Make no mistake about it; there is respect between the Army and the Corps. Nevertheless, when it comes to being the first boots on the ground though, the Corps know who really leads the charge." Jonas said to Coyote's children. While Angelica seemed to side with Voorhees, her younger sister and brother did not.

"Lieutenant Voorhees, Angelo and I made our choice. The Army green suits us better than the Marine navy blue." Angelina said as Angelo smiled in agreement.

"It's a shame to lose you both to the Army but if that's what you and your sister really want, go for it." Jonas said though a part of him wanted to have Angelina and Angelo follow up their big sister in the Corps.

"In spite of your Marine pride, the Army has made men out of boys. If you're looking for new recruits, talk with my friends here. They are more likely to sign up for the Corps than Angelina and I ever will." Angelo said, introducing Abel and Tommy to Jake Voorhees.

Without warning, Angelina pulled him to her side and whispered something into his ear. The whole time she spoke to him, Angelo was looking right at Jonas. "Don't make a scene, Angelo. We're going to talk with Angelica in private."

Angelina and Angelica immediately took Angelo to a vacant barracks on base. Jake Voorhees and Jonas Lennox turned their attention on the Teller brothers.

"Abel and Thomas Teller. I'm Lieutenant Jake Voorhees. Good to meet you."

"Right back at you, Lieutenant Voorhees." Abel said.

"You both think you got what it takes to join the Corps?" Jake asked. Both Teller brothers nodded.

"Are you willing to endure what every other grunt had to endure in Basic training? There are tough guys and then there are Marines; the tough guys that make the other ones look like pussies." Jake said firmly. "Damn right, we are." Abel said though Jake sensed a hint of doubt in his voice.

A phone ringing instantly caught his attention. Through his peripheral vision, Jake saw Coyote answering his phone. The only thing he heard the New York Son say was 'Hello'. Then he went completely silent.

It didn't matter that Jake couldn't hear word one of what was being told. When Coyote did not speak once, he knew what it meant.

His father would get calls from time to time. If it was between friends or family, he would be chewing the fat with whoever was on the other line.

When it was Rane or another Son calling on club business, Sharky was quiet as a mouse attending Sunday Mass. Like his father whenever such calls happened, Coyote's expression did not betray any emotion and his eyes did not blink once. He was paying close attention to what was being told to him. Then he hung up without bothering to say good bye. There was no need to.

When he hung up, Coyote spoke to his wife and then escorted her to a private room. "Lennox, take over for me. You are playing recruiter for the night."

"Yes, sir." Jonas said, doing what Jake instructed without delay or question. The Floridian followed Angelica's parents with the suspicion that something serious was either going down or it already happened.

* * *

_**{Angelina's pretty just like her sister, Angelica. Angelo has been a good influence on us. The three of them are growing bigger and stronger without an end in sight. When I see them working out together, I can't help but wonder how big they are going to be when they come back from the Army and the Marine Corps. Sometimes, I think they are never going to stop growing. If that's the case, they don't seem worried about it at all.}**_

Once they were all alone, Angelo did not bother trying to mince words or dance around the subject. "Is there something going on between you and Lennox, Angelica?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Lennox. Even if there was, I wouldn't try anything and neither would he until we both were NCOs at the very least. Angelo, I love that you care so much for me. I really do and in spite of what you are thinking about him right now, Jonas is a good man."

"How do you know that?" Angelo asked. He was very suspicious of the men who approached his sisters. They either were craven or conniving. Either way, he was as protective of them as they were of him when women approached him. Angelica and Angelina knew what kinds of women were out there and they wanted nothing less than the best for their brother.

Aware than an explanation was in order, Angelina laid it all out to Angelo."We met him in Chicago last year. He was in town and his grandfather sent him to Tara's house with a van full of food and a satchel full of money. He's way better than most of the guys we used to deal with from the time we turned 13." At that moment, something she had not thought about for a year suddenly came back. "Angelica, you told me last year that Jonas was too old for us. What changed your mind, sis?"

"Nothing has changed, Angelina. He is still older than all three of us." Angelica said.

"Liar. Something has changed." Angelina said. "I saw you looking at Jonas every other minute. You're hot for him and he's hot for you."

"How much older is he?" Angelo asked. Hearing that there was an age gap between Jonas and Angelica did nothing to calm him or improve his opinion of Lennox. The concept of his sister and Lennox being attracted to each other did not sit well with him either.

"You could count his age from 2000 since that was when he was born." Angelica answered. There was no way she was going to talk her way out of answering their questions and she knew it.

"Jonas is 25 years old?" Angelo asked.

Angelica took her brother's hands in hers and tried to explain her relationship with Jonas to Angelo. "Nothing has happened between us other than talking and occasional flirting in between my training and his missions. He's not taking advantage of me in anyway. We respect each other and happen to be attracted to each other."

"Is he the reason you chose not to go with Angelina and me to the Army? Did you join the Corps so you could get close to Lennox?"

"Jonas had nothing to do with why I chose to enlist in the Marines." Angelica said firmly and gently. "I miss having you and Angelina with me as much as I'm sure you both missed being with me. This was something I chose to do for myself."

Angelica pulled her brother close and kissed him. "I love you, Angelo. Please give Jonas a chance for me. Who knows? You might become friends."

Angelo picked up his oldest sister in his arms as if she weighed as much as a feather and held her in his arms as he kissed her back. "For you, Angelica, I'll give him the chance."

"You've grown a lot since I left for Basic, Angelo." Angelica said as she ran her hands across her brother's massive pectorals. "I have grown too." Angelica said as she opened up her shirt to give Angelo a full view of how big her breasts had grown since leaving for Parris Island. Angelo took Angelica in his arms, lifted her up and buried his face in her cleavage. Angelica ran her fingers through his black hair as she reveled in the feel of his mouth on her.

When Angelo released her from his embrace and set her back down on the floor, Angelica was embraced by Angelina, who pressed her gigantic breasts against hers. "I'll try to give the Alaskan a fair shake but I will gladly help Angelo in putting Lennox's head on the Reaper pole if he hurts you in any way."

Angelica smiled at her younger sister and kissed her. "I know and I love both of you even more for it." Angelica said as she and Angelina stripped off their shirts and bras, giving Angelo a full view of their physiques and enormous chests. They took Angelo's shirt off and hugged him. The intimacy between them, while heartwarming, carried an erotic feel to it.

In a feat of strength, Angelo sat Angelica on his right forearm and Angelina on his left forearm and lifted both of them up effortlessly so he had their boobs at his face level. Angelica and Angelina smiled with pride at how strong Angelo had become while they happily smothered his face in their boobs.

When he lowered them to where they could look each other in the face, Angelo hugged his sisters as they each buried their faces in his neck.

* * *

_**{While we were in Chicago, Abel and I met a Marine from Anchorage named Jonas who happens to be Rane Quinn's grandson. He was our inspiration for enlisting with the Marines. Abel seems to have taken him as his role model while Angelica has gone quiet whenever Jonas is mentioned. I think she might have feelings for him. Can't say for sure since she never said anything about it.}**_

While the Cortez trio were 'reconnecting' and Coyote was talking in private with his wife and the Floridian Marine, Abel and Tommy shot the breeze with Staff Sergeant Lennox though they were perceptive enough to notice Lt. Voorhees leaving unceremoniously with Coyote and Angie.

"What's going on with the grown ups?" Tommy said, indicating the MARSOC lieutenant, the SAMYORK Secretary and his busty wife. "We're not going to find out and I'm not going to bother asking." Jonas said. Being the grandson of a Son was no different than having a father who was a Son and the Alaskan Marine knew the drill. Rane told him directly that there were going to be things he will never be allowed to ask and questions that will never be answered.

Jonas Lennox knew Rane Quinn only as his grandfather and former Navy SEAL.

Rane Quinn, the President of the Nomad charter of the Sons of Anarchy MC, was a stranger.

"Why not?" Abel asked.

"What they're talking about, it's club business. No one at this table hangs a Reaper on our backs so they are not going to tell us anything." Jonas said. Though he chose a military career instead of the MC life, Jonas lived around his grandfather enough to know what protocols were taken and when club matters had to be discussed.

"Then why did Lieutenant Voorhees and Angie leave with him? Neither of them are patched members." Tommy asked.

"Mrs. Cortez is an Old Lady. My grandpa told me that for an Old Lady to make it, they either are kept in the dark or they are privy to everything that happens in the club. Since she went with them, it's safe to say that she's privy to everything." Jonas said. "As for Lieutenant Voorhees, his father is a Son but he was a Marine before that. Jake Voorhees may not be a Son but if the call came from his father, he'll want to know why Sharky reached out to Coyote."

Abel was amazed of how Lieutenant Voorhees was the son of a Son like he, Tommy and Angelo.

"Enough club talk. Let's talk about why you two want to join the Corps. I'm happy to hear that you want to join the place that makes men out of boys and warriors out of men. I would just like to know what you both plan to do with such knowledge and training."

"What does it matter to you?"

"If you boys do something out there with that kind of training, it puts the Corps in the same spotlight as you and what you do out there is a reflection on the Corps. We can train you but it takes one bad act on your part to give us a bad name. You do not want to give us a bad name. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Abel said offhandedly.

"That is a bullshit response if there ever was one. Sound off like you got a set, grunt!"

"Yes, sir." Abel said with a startled voice. He did not see that coming from Jonas, who looked him over as if he switched from recruiter to drill instructor in the blink of an eye.

"Better response. The tone in your voice needs work. When you've been put through the ringer, you will know how to respond like a true blue Marine." Jonas said before turning his attention to Tommy, who was quiet throughout the whole thing. "You're awfully soft spoken, aren't you?"

"I know enough to speak only when spoken to, sir."

Jonas let out a laugh. "Until you both are recruits, you can ease up on the sirs. We're friends sitting at a table, chewing the fat. Tommy, what do you want to get out of joining the Marine Corps?"

"I want to be a combat medic. After that, I want to get a job in the medical field like my Mom." Tommy said seriously.

Jonas recalled talking with Tara back in Chicago. It wasn't tough to see the desire Tommy had to make his mother proud of him and the need to realize her dream of seeing her boys walking on the right side of the street with their heads held high and without the shadow of any evil deeds hanging over them. "What about you, Abel? What do you want to take away from being trained in the Marine Corps?"

Abel looked at Jonas eye to eye, took a breath and said, "I need to be stronger than what I am and I need more than what I have."

Jonas could tell there was something Abel could not say out loud. Whatever it was, the teenager must have thought it would shoot down his dreams of becoming a Marine. Before he could get a chance to ask what Abel was hinting at, the Cortez siblings returned.

It was not long before Angelo and Jonas were face to face. "Angelo Cortez, am I right?" Jonas asked. Angelo nodded. "You already know about me and how I met your sisters in Chicago?"

Angelo nodded. "I won't lie to you, Angelo. I have not tried to take advantage of Angelica and I have no reason to harm her in any way. I don't expect you to call me your friend right away and I'm sure you are suspicious of me. I do love your sister and would not let anything happen to her." Jonas said as he extended a hand to Angelo, who waited a minute before shaking hands with him. "I'll hold you to that. When I'm a fully trained Army soldier, perhaps we'll stand together as equals."

"That may be true between you and me but to all other Marines, they will see things differently."

At that moment, Lieutenant Voorhees returned with Mr. and Mrs. Cortez. Coyote waved his children over to him and Angie. Abel and Tommy watched as the Cortez quintet spoke together quietly. Angelica and Angelina walked up to Abel and Tommy, kissed them both on the forehead and said, "Lt. Voorhees found a place for us all to stay for the night. Must be one of the perks to being a part of MARSOC."

"Is everything alright, Angelica?" Tommy said. He noticed the subtle sense of worry that radiated between the Cortez sisters. "You ought to know that we might not have much time to spend together. I am going to find out where my assignment will be tomorrow and Dad needs to get the family back up north tomorrow."

Rather than prodding for more information, Abel and Tommy accepted what they heard.

{When it came to talking about you, they gave you the benefit of a doubt. I would like to think you could change for the better. If you meant what you said in Reno about helping Mom get out of prison, I hope you keep your word. I miss Mom. Abel does too. Tell her we love her when you see her. Your son, Tommy. ]

* * *

A/n: Instead of making a run on chapter that would take forever to read, I thought this would be an idea place to pause for a while. I know I said that it would take three chapters in the previous chapter, but somehow I have the feeling this story might go into overtime if something else comes up between now and the final chapter. If this story still has your interest, let me know. Please remember to be polite, constructive and respectful in the reviews, whether signed or guest.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: The Vega brothers and the Roy family are OCs made by me as well as Lia Ravenna. Everything else that is featured and mentioned on the show is Kurt Sutter's. No infringements are being committed. OK? Good. Enjoy the story. P.S.: mild adult content included. Just FYI.

* * *

**South Carolina / 2025**

Before heading out, Abel and Tommy were surprised to find out that both Staff Sergeant Jonas Lennox and 1st Lieutenant Jake Voorhees rode motorcycles though neither Marine hung a Reaper on their backs.

Voorhees rode a Harley Davidson Road Glide with batwing fairing and custom fishtail exhausts.

Lennox rode a Victory Judge with custom fairing and a Kodiak bear painted on the gas tank.

Seeing Angelica mount her motorcycle again after what seemed like forever since the last time she did was quite a thing. The smile on her face was a sight Jonas would remember for a long time. It made her light up. Angela drove the flatbed truck with Abel and Tommy riding shotgun.

Jake led them all inside and helped them settle in for the night in the house usually reserved for MARSOC officers and visiting generals.

Angelica and her siblings went to talk with their parents with the hope of allowing Angelina and Angelo stay a while longer. They all knew Coyote's aversion to splitting up and how his caution often bordered on chronic paranoia and semi-perpetual suspicion.

The news did not sit well with Angelica, Angelina and Angelo. They had been apart for longer than they had ever been and did not want to split up so soon after reuniting. "Dad, do you really have to go back so soon? I haven't seen you, Mom, Angelo and Angelina for so long." Angelica said from her seat on the sofa alongside her sister and brother. "Can you at least let Angelo and Angelina stay down here for a while along with Tommy and Abel?"

Though they were aware that there were things he could not tell them, his children still pleaded for him to allow them more time together. "Angelica's right. We just got here. There's no way we came down here just to drop in, say hello and leave." Angelina added.

"Pop, whatever is going on up north aside, Angelina and I can get back up to New York with the Tellers without any problem." Angelo spoke up in support for his sisters.

Coyote shared a look with Angie and sighed. "Make sure you all get home alive and well. Don't take any chances with blazing a new trail. Take the same route we took to get here and use it to get back home. If you have to stop somewhere, Angelo, reach out to that girl of yours in Philadelphia."

Angelica and Angelina looked to Angelo in surprise. Was there something he and their Pop kept from them? Angelo simply said, "I'm sure Lia will be able to set us up at her place. I'll call her as soon as I can."

"Good. Keep in touch with me in case anything happens and call me the minute you stop anywhere so your mother and I don't worry over where you are." Coyote said.

"Emilio, in our eyes, they're our babies but they have grown up. They're not children anymore." Angie said before getting up from her husband's lap and approaching Angelica.

"Sono così orgogliosa di te, Angelica. Qualunque cosa accada, non dimenticare da dove vieni e chi sei. {I'm so proud of you, Angelica. Whatever happens, don't forget where you came from and who you are}."

Angelica rose up and hugged her mother tightly. "Ti amo, mia bambina. {I love you, my little girl.}"

"Ti amo con tutto il cuore, mamma. {I love you with all my heart, Mom.}" Angelica said, kissing the older woman.

Angelica released her mother in time for her father to hug her and whisper in her ear, "I know you have an interest in the Alaskan. Spend the time you have with your brother and sister. Tomorrow morning, before your mother and I leave, we will talk about Lennox."

After they hugged their children and kissed them good night, Coyote and Angie departed to their room. The moment the door was closed and locked, Angie looked at Coyote and got straight to it. "What are you doing to do when you get to Philadelphia? Or will Psycho make the decision for you?"

"I'll find out when we get there." Coyote said as he watched Angie disrobe to her undergarments. "Wendy Case is not a patched member or an Old Lady. What did she do to get the Nomad charter detaining her?" Angie asked.

Coyote told her about what was relayed to him. Wendy Case was Abel's biological mother who also attempted to kill both herself and Abel while she was pregnant with him by way of drug overdose.

In Angie's opinion, Tara was the real mother to Abel every minute of the boy's life while Wendy kept falling off the wagon and being a POS absentee parent.

In an attempt to get her mind off the homicidal thoughts inspired from such a tale, Angie took her bra and panties off before disrobing Coyote, taking him on the bed and fucking him all night long.

While their parents were upstairs having sex, the Cortez sisters were putting the riot act on Angelo about what was going on with Lianna. "Only friends. That's what you said not so long ago, Angelo. What have you not been telling us about the little Philly girl?" Angelica asked. "You have a problem with me having feelings for Jonas but somehow it's alright for you to play around with little Lia?"

"We made a pit stop in Philly on the way down here. Lia and I started making out and Angelina walked in on us while that was happening. We started kissing a few months before that." Upon the glances Angelica and Angelina were giving him, Angelo quickly said, "Nothing like that happened. I'm not irresponsible or that irresponsible."

"Good." Angelica said as she and Angelina hugged Angelo. "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I will happily pound her pretty skull in if she does anything to hurt you." Angelica followed it up with a quick kiss on Angelo's lips. "Angelina, take Angelo out to the pool. I'll join you both soon."

"Are you going to go talk with Jonas, sis?" Angelina said in a playful manner until she saw the look on Angelo's face. "Let it go, bro. You got Lia, Angelica has Jonas. Between the two of you, all I have is the two of you. Let's go for a dip." Angelina did not like being the odd one out or the fifth wheel in anything and needed something fun to get her mind off that train of thought.

While Angelina led Angelo to change into their swimsuits, Angelica made her way into the kitchen in time to overhear a conversation coming from the living room. When she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen, Angelica backed up in time for Jonas to enter the kitchen, turn on the lights and still collide with her. Angelica's huge boobs cushioned his collision, causing Jonas to stumble backwards. If he had not caught his balance, Jonas would have wound up on the floor.

Trying not to think of how close to second base he almost got with Angelica, Jonas asked, "Is everything alright with your folks? Your Dad seems a bit wound up." Jonas said as he looked over Angelica's brawny, busty body as subtly as possible. For a moment, he forgot why he walked into the kitchen to begin with.

"Yeah. He tries his best but the paranoia prevails. Turns out Angelina and Angelo are going to spend a few more days down here along with the Tellers. Is that Okay with you?"

"I'm alright with it. Jake and I are shooting the breeze with Abel and Tommy." In that moment, he remembered why he was in the kitchen. "I need to get some shot glasses. Lt. Voorhees brought some Lime Surprise from Tallahassee. Want to join in?"

"Sure. I'd like to get my first shot of Lime Surprise." Angelica said. For as long as she could remember, her father always praised the moonshine made by Sharky and Iron Man. Now she was old enough to have her first shot of moonshine.

With the shot glasses in hand, Jonas and Angelica walked into the living room.

* * *

Abel and Tommy were surprised to see Jonas return with Angelica in tow.

"Is that the moonshine my Pop is crazy about?" Angelica asked her godfather as Jonas lined up the glasses on the coffee table. "Lime Surprise. Moonshine made by a Marine. Seeing as you have officially become a Marine, it's high time you get a proper induction into drinking and doing so as a Marine."

The first shot drawn was picked up by Jonas and handed to Angelica. "To the best first drink I've had and may it set the bar for every drink that comes after it."

Angelica took a whiff of the moonshine and smiled. "My father has often said that Sharky's moonshine was the best ever made by a Son." Angelica had her eyes scope locked on both Jonas and Jake as she downed the moonshine. It went down smooth with a satisfying burn and the taste of lime resonated on her tongue.

While Abel and Tommy were surprised to see how well Angelica took to the moonshine, they both were in the dark about what she was getting at with the reference to the club.

His face betraying no reaction or response to the mention of the MC, Jake poured two full shots for himself and Lennox but poured half a finger for Abel and half of that for Tommy.

"When you boys reach that magic age of 18 and you've seen a thing or two, only then can you truly appreciate a full shot of moonshine. Consider this your way of dipping your toes into the waters of life."

Abel and Tommy took their glasses in hand and toasted the older men before downing their portions of the moonshine. Though it was a small amount, it had enough kick to draw a cough from both Abel and Tommy.

Angelica sat down next to Abel on the couch moments after Jonas downed half his shot while Jake nursed his. Jonas then decided to bring up something that was bothering him since leaving Parris Island. "Abel, you told me something back at Parris Island that stuck with me. Would you mind telling Lieutenant Voorhees what you told me?"

Seeing the worry in the teenager's face, Jonas assured Abel by saying, "Jake is like us. His father is a Son just like my grandfather, Angelica's father and your father."

Jake almost head-slapped himself for not catching it earlier. The resemblance was uncanny. "Your father is Jackson Teller?"

Abel nodded with an expression that bordered on shame. "What's wrong, Abel?" Jonas asked.

"A while ago, my mother wrote a letter to me and Tommy about who our dad really was, who she was and how he would be the one that do something to her." Abel started, thinking about what his mother said about his father. "My father put my mother in prison for killing my grandmother and getting us out of California. Every day since the last time I saw him, whenever I look in the mirror, I see Jax Teller staring back at me."

Tommy reached over and put an hand on his brother's shoulder. "Abel, you are not any more like Dad than I am. Whatever was in him is not genetically passed down to us."

"As long as you can learn from what he did wrong, it will go a long way to help you not do the same thing as he did." Angelica spoke, though she knew there was something else weighing heavy on Abel's mind but mostly on his heart.

"Abel, what are you afraid of? Is it the club?" Jake asked.

Abel shook his head. "One time in New York, while Angelica, Angelina and Angelo were lifting weights, I trying throwing punches on a heavy bag. I don't know if I overdid it but I felt the energy drain out of me, I was gasping for air. I wasn't able to stand upright for long. I don't remember how long I was exercising."

Tommy looked to Jake and explained further. "He has an inherited heart problem that keeps him from being overactive. He's had to watch what he did for physical fitness so that his heart rate doesn't spike."

It all became clear to Voorhees and Lennox; the source of doubt, fear and uncertainty.

"You think your heart problems might ruin your chance of enlisting in the Marines?"

Abel looked at Jonas and said, "I want to be strong and tough like you."

Jonas could not recall another time when someone said something like that to him. "Abel, don't be fooled by how tough I look. I didn't get to where I am and what I am overnight. It was a long, tough patch of road for me to walk and I got knocked down on my ass too many times to count."

"Abel, not all tough guys need to be a Marine and you're not going to become what your father is if you choose to do things better than how he did." Jake said, unconsciously parroting what Tommy told Abel in New York. Jonas got up from his seat, approached Abel and put his hands on his shoulders so that the teenager could look him in the eye. "You're 17, right?"

Abel nodded. "Abel, it's not the end of the world if you don't become a Marine. From what I understand, Tommy wants to become a combat medic and possibly follow up in your mother's old profession in the medical field. What is it that you want to be?"

Jake leaned forward in his chair as Abel said, "If I got the training, could I fly one of those combat helicopters? That would be cool."

Jake, Jonas and Angelica smiled at Abel's enthusiasm in spite of his doubt. "When you become 18, if you still have the determination to enlist, they will perform a physical examination to determine if you're capable to endure Basic training. Tommy still has a ways to go before he's old enough."

"Abel, Tommy, go get your swimsuits on. Angelo and Angelina are already enjoying the pool out in the back. You both could use some fun."

Abel and Tommy stood up and shook hands with Jake and Jonas before leaving the room.

Angelica was about to leave when Jake summoned her back.

"Angelica, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt when I choose to believe that you do not know where I stand with the club so listen carefully. Speaking as both your godfather and a Marine, I kindly ask that you not bring up the club like that again. I made my choice a long time ago what I would become and I will not reverse myself in that respect."

"I understand. Just don't act like the club does not exist. It does. It is as much a part of my family as it is in yours and the same goes for Jonas." Angelica said in reference to her father, Coyote, as well as Jake's father, Sharky and Jonas's grandfather, Rane Quinn. "Jonas, do you have a problem with talking about family members being Sons?" Angelica asked.

Jonas shook his head in response. "Angelica, there's a place in town I'd like to take you to with the permission of Lieutenant Voorhees." Jonas said, hoping to defuse the hostility in the room.

"Don't stir up any trouble and bring her back safe. I'll let her parents know where you kids are going." Jake said to Jonas. Turning back to Angelica, Jake hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I'm not angry with you but now you know what will not be discussed around me. Understand?"

Angelica nodded her head in silence. When Jake left the room, Jonas spoke candidly to Angelica. "He knows the club exists. I do too. We just take a bit more pride in the Corps."

"I know I'll never wear the Reaper on my back but I would not pretend like it does not exist." Angelica warned Jonas with a smile. "Should I go dressed like I just became a Marine or do we have to change into civilian clothes?"

"We'll both change into something less uniform and more us. We leave in five."

Five minutes later, Angelica rejoined Jonas in the living room dressed in a low cut shirt that showed off the size and shape of her boobs as well as the depth of her cleavage. The black slacks she wore accentuated her legs and hugged her ass like a second skin.

Jonas wore a button up shirt that concealed yet accentuated his physique and black pants.

In a daring move, Angelica pulled Jonas close and kissed him. "I wanted to do that since the moment I got those chevrons and became a Marine."

"If that was just for becoming a Marine, what happens next?" Jonas asked, curious as to what other goals Angelica had set for herself while in service to the Corps. It blew his mind how good she kissed. A part of him wanted to ask how she got so good at kissing since she told him that there were no boyfriends who got close enough to try. Instead of prying, Jonas kept that question unspoken. "I have thought about asking you out before you started Basic."

"I would have probably said yes, Staff Sergeant, but things happened as they did and here we are." Angelica said as she put her hands on Jonas's shoulders. "When I become a Corporal, if you and I are more than friends by then, we might be allowed to go out on dates."

"What's stopping you from trying your luck with me right now?" Jonas asked, eager for another kiss from Angelica while using all his willpower to not show it.

"I'm a Private. You're a Sergeant. Whatever goes on between us, I want to stand before you as an equal, not a subordinate. I also have to know you and you ought to know me before either of us test our luck. There's one other thing though I ought to bring up."

Striking a double bicep pose, Angelica showed Jonas how big she really was. "The other women in the Corps are not anywhere as big as me but they will probably try and lure you away from me. Would you be able to overlook all those women and their advances to be with me?"

"I will not lie to you, Angelica. Anything could happen in five years but I know that what I feel for you is what I don't feel with other women. If you are assigned to my unit, I hope I'm assigned as your CO. I think we could work well together."

Pulling Angelica close to him, Jonas said, "I don't think you are beneath me in any way. Between these walls and the two of us, there are no military ranks. How's that?"

Angelica kissed Jonas again, wrapping her arms around him as they made out. "I can live with that. Let's go."

They walked down to the night club side by side. For one night, they were not Staff Sergeant Lennox and Private First Class Cortez.

They were Jonas Lennox and Angelica Cortez.

* * *

In the morning, before they had to ride back up north, Coyote and Angie sat down with Angelica and Jonas to hear what was going on between them. Jake observed silently because he was equally concerned for who Angelica took up with.

Jonas spoke respectfully and without any intimidation of how he met Angelica in Chicago and how they became friends by their associations with the club through their respective relatives.

Coyote could not help but notice the resemblance between Jonas Lennox and Rane Quinn. Jonas had short hair and stubble where Rane had long hair and more facial hair. The eyes were distinctly those of Rane Quinn and they both seemed to share the same posture.

"Why did you choose to become a Marine, Lennox? Rane was a Navy SEAL. I would have thought you would follow in your grandfather's footsteps."

"Those are big shoes to fill. I needed to find my own shoes to walk in. The Marines seemed to be the right fit for me and it still is."

"You and Angelica; is there anything there we ought to know?" Coyote said directly, causing Angie to hold his hand in a way of restraining and calming him. "Emilio, she's a grown woman now and a Marine on top of that. We have to let Angelica make her own decisions."

Angelica took Coyote's other hand in hers and looked her father in the eye as she spoke to him.

"Papá, te quiero. Aunque yo no soy su niñita, siempre voy a ser tu hija." (Dad, I love you. Though I am not your little girl anymore, I'll always be your daughter.)

Coyote looked at her and closed his hand around hers. He was only 18 when he became a Son, 17 when he first met Angie and 19 when he proposed. For a long time, he never imagined he was capable of raising a family. His worst fear was having to do it alone as a single parent.

Thankfully, things turned out for the best. Coyote married the woman of his dreams who stayed ever lovingly and faithfully by his side and gave him three children he loved more than himself.

Coyote looked to Jonas and asked, "What feelings do you have for my daughter, Lennox?"

"I have feelings for Angelica that are more than friendly but we spoke last night and made our positions clear. She does not want to date me until after she becomes a non-commissioned officer in the Marine Corps. That will not happen overnight and I don't have any influence or pull to fast track her to Corporal. It will give us more time to get to know each other more. I don't expect you to believe me completely but I'm telling you the truth."

It was a lot to take in and a lot more to accept. Jake could see it plain as day on the 43-year-old's face. "Coyote, if it gives you some peace of mind, I'll keep an eye on these two and help keep them in line when I can."

Coyote took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts together and spoke right at Jonas. "I will find out what type of man you are in time, Lennox. If you genuinely love my daughter, do everything you can to make sure she stays alive and well."

"Yes, sir."

They was no hand shake or any symbolic gesture of confidence and solidarity between the Marine Staff Sergeant and the SAMYORK Secretary. Jonas just watched as Coyote and Angie kissed Angelica, mounted his Road King Classic and rode away.

Following a big breakfast, Jake and Jonas took the Cortez trio and the Teller brothers to a gym frequented by predominantly Army and Marine soldiers.

The Cortez trio worked on their endurance and stamina to keep their cardiovascular systems up to par before hitting the weights with a passion. Jonas had a hunch that Angelica, Angelina and Angelo were not done growing. If that was true or not, Jonas could not tell for certain but he would soon find out in the next five years.

Abel and Tommy were in the middle of doing sit ups when a slender woman with long, flowing, fire red hair approached them with some water. "Which branch are you guys going for?"

Abel was so distracted by her attractive face, friendly smile and emerald green eyes that he almost didn't hear her. "What did you say?"

"I said what branch are you guys going into? Between my Da and my brothers, I practically have friends in all the major branches. Army, Navy, Marines and Air Force. God knows no one's lining up for the Coast Guard."

Abel laughed at her humor while Tommy smiled politely. "Why do you ask?" Tommy inquired. "In this gym, either you're a soldier or looking to become one." She answered while never taking her eyes off Abel, who was clearly taken by this red-haired stranger. It was confirmed when he introduced himself easily. "I'm Abel Teller. This is my brother, Tommy."

The girl extended her hand and shook Abel's before Tommy's before introducing herself.

"Josselyn Roy. My brothers call me Josie. The few friends I got call me Boggy."

"Why do they call you that?" Tommy asked.

"'Cause they'd often find me knee deep in the swamp, fighting off something or hunting something. Depends on the mood of the day. You two must be from the big city somewhere, right? You both look like you don't tan or tan very well."

"For a girl from the swamp, you don't seem to tan much either."

"The blame lands on my Ma's side. The Irish ain't known for getting good tans; all we get are bad burns."

Tommy was surprised by that. "You're Irish?"

"Cajun on my Da's side, Irish on my Ma's side. Makes for a crazy mix, don't it?" Josselyn said, throwing a playful punch on Tommy's side.

Her spirit was disarming and before they even realized it, the Tellers were becoming friends with Josselyn.

By 2028, Abel and Josie would start dating as boyfriend and girlfriend.

By 2035, Tommy would gain a red-haired sister-in-law when Abel and Josie get married.

"Josie, where are you?" A voice said.

"I'm right here, Jimbo!" Josie called out. Abel and Tommy watched as a 6'3" fair-skinned man with a USMC eagle tattoo on his left shoulder approached him. He had dark auburn hair and dark black eyes that brightened when he saw Josie. The girl ran up to him and hugged him. "Don't worry, Jimbo. I was just chewing the fat with some new friends."

"Friends, eh?" James 'Jimbo' Roy asked as she led him to the Tellers. "Abel, Tommy, this is my big bro, Corporal James Roy of the US Marine Corps. Corporal Roy, these are the Tellers, Abel and Tom."

"Good to meet you guys." James said as he shook hands with Abel and Tommy. "If you ever find yourselves stranded in Baton Rouge, look us up. We'll have a hot meal, a cold drink and soft cot for you."

"Thanks for the offer." Abel said before James and Josselyn Roy walked away. Tommy almost face palmed himself when Abel was checking her ass out as she walked away.

* * *

Angelina was being spotted by Angelica while Angelo was working on his biceps and triceps when someone walked up to them. "Couldn't help but notice you two from a ways away."

"Couldn't deny that we could do better with you being far away." Angelica retorted as Angelo set the free weights down on the rack. He heard many guys throw all kinds of lines at his sisters before and that one was one of the least inspired ones and there have been worse.

"I don't know you, whoever you are, other than the fact that you are not blind." Angelina said as she lifted the barbells again. Angelica looked at the man who looked like he was of Hispanic descent. "If you're done gawking, put your tongue back in your mouth and when you put your eyes back in your skull, move on."

"Tienes actitud. Me gusta. ¿Qué más tienes? (You have attitude. I like it. What else do you have?)"

In the blink of an eye, the barbells were put back on the rack. Angelina rose up from the bench and stood side by side with Angelica to her right and Angelo to her left as they towered over the big mouth. "Tengo más fuerza en ambos senos que usted tiene en su cuerpo entero. Eso es lo que tengo y mi hermana mayor tienes la misma." (I have more strength in both my breasts than you have in your entire body. That's what I have and my older sister has the same. )

Aries took a step back at the tone in the woman before him and said, "Perdoname, chica. Yo hablo como un tonto a veces. Mi llamo es Aries Vega. Tu padre es Coyote, verdad?" (I'm sorry, girl. I talk like a fool sometimes. My name is Aries Vega. Your father is Coyote, right?)

Angelo, Angelica and Angelina were shocked into speaking English. "Who are you?"

"Sergeant Aries Vega of the US Army. My uncle is Vince Valentine but you probably know him better as Iron Man in the Sons of Anarchy MC. He told me that you three would be in town and my older brothers dragged me along with them for their usual exercise regimens. I needed someone to talk to and that's how I found you."

Angelina thought Aries was brazen, outspoken and annoying in a charming sort of way. Though it wasn't instant love at first sight, Aries would soon grow to become the man Angelina would one day marry. By the same token, Angelina would physically and perpetually stand head and shoulders over him.

Within the next five years, the Cortez sisters and their brother would experience growths that would transform them and permanently destroy whatever restraints they had left on their sex drives.

* * *

**Lianna Ravenna's house / Philadelphia, Pennsylvania / 2025**

Lianna 'Lia' Ravenna had just finished her shower when her cell phone rang. Slipping into a bath robe, Lia answered it. "Angelo, come stai, caro mio? Ho sentito tua sorella appena diventato un Marine. Felicitazioni." Lia stopped talking and listened to what Angelo was telling her. "Alright. No problem. I'll make sure the guest rooms are ready for you, Angelina and your friends. It's a pleasure or it will be when you get back up north. I'll see you soon."

Hanging up her cell phone, Lia went to her room, shed her robe and laid down on her bed as she began fantasizing about Angelo coming into her room, his hands all over her body before sticking his horse cock deep into her pussy. With one hand groping her chest, one hand between her legs and Angelo in her mind, Lia climaxed over and over again.

Getting herself together again, cleaned up and dressed, Lia got the guest rooms ready to receive her future boyfriend, his sister and their friends, the Teller brothers.

Though there were many guys who tried their luck with her, Lia loved Angelo more than the others because he did not try to chase her. He did not need to.

At some point, Lianna and Angelo went from being friends to having their hands all over each other as they made out. Lia smiled at the memory of her lips on Angelo's and almost got herself off just from that memory. Lia put her hands on her abdomen and dreamed of how it would one day swell many times with Angelo's children growing inside her womb.

* * *

A/n: If it seems like I took a long time to write this chapter, it's because there's a lot of stuff to work in and I wanted to put as much as I could without drawing out anything. There will be a five year jump to 2030 in the next chapter. I hope I didn't lose any readers while I was writing this chapter. If you care to review, please be constructive and respectful. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: One of the more unique &amp; unpredictable aspects of the story-writing process is how something new comes up just as you think the story is about to reach the end. Such a thing has happened. Turns out that the Cortez and Teller kids wanted more involvement in this chapter. Chapter 21's already written and half done. Before the story is done, Tara will have served her entire sentence. BTW, Dok Roy is going to use some Cajun slang. The definitions are next to the words but that doesn't mean he's saying the definitions out loud. OK? Did I lose anyone in the notes? Enjoy the latest chapter of ESCAPING ANARCHY.

* * *

**SAMPHIL Safehouse / Philadelphia, Pennsylvania / 2025**

The basement was set up with two armchairs facing each other with a solitary coffee table set closer to one than the other.

Wendy Case sat in the chair closest to the table. Coyote sat in the one farthest from it.

On top of the coffee table was a dish covered by a lid usually kept for high scale restaurants to keep entrees fresh and hot while preventing contamination.

"I was told you and your family have been taking care of Abel and his brother while Tara was in prison. Thank you." Wendy started. "Do you know what Tara did to end up there?"

Coyote shook his head. "While I do not know all the gory details of her actions, what I do know is the one of her getting her boys out of California when she did. Raising them in Chicago was a good decision in my opinion. Whatever else she did, right or wrong, I can not condone or condemn her."

Angie approached from behind Coyote and gave her husband a shot of rum while giving Wendy no acknowledgement as she whispered something into Coyote's ear. "Oh, really? I'll talk with him after I'm done here."

"You don't need to rush. Chances are that Yakira is having her own fun with Juice. She gave him a close shave and a long overdue haircut." Angie said. Coyote kissed his wife before she took her leave.

"Is that your wife?" Wendy asked.

Coyote nodded. "You're a lucky man." Wendy said despondently. There was nothing she could say that would earn her any favor.

"I know about you. The Nomads, Jax and my wife have all informed me." Coyote started. Since he did not know her personally, it was not a challenge to talk with Wendy Case. "You almost murdered Abel before he could take his first breath and tore a hole in his stomach. I'd say that would nullify any rights you think you have to be called a mother much less Abel's. Years pass and you choose now to tell Abel...what? That you're his biological mother?"

"It's the truth. Abel should know where he comes from."

"Abel and Tommy grew up in my house for several years with my wife and my children. In that time, I learned things about them. They are afraid of becoming like their father. The only thing greater than that fear is the love they have for THEIR mother, Tara Knowles. You coming out of nowhere and telling Abel that all he knew was a lie will only serve in assuaging your guilt and destroying his life."

With his eyes staring straight at Wendy, Coyote spoke out loud, "Dok, please show our guest here what is on the table before her."

Before joining the club, Dok Roy was a Green Beret in the US Army Special Forces for 20 years and left at the rank of Lieutenant. Among the many skills he acquired in that time was stealth.

The brown-gray haired Cajun emerged from the shadows and lifted the lid off the dish, revealing a stack of money and a nickel-plated 1911A1 semi-automatic pistol in Position One.

"What's that?" Wendy asked.

"A choice for you to make right now. If you take the cash, you get to become an expatriate and leave the country. Take the gun, you take your life into your own hands. By the way, in case you are wondering, the gun is loaded with live rounds and one of them is already chambered."

Wendy looked at him with suspicion and it did not go unnoticed. "Everything in front of you is as it appears. What happens next depends entirely on the decision you make."

Only when she looked at the table again did she realize how closer it was to her than him.

In a split second, Wendy grabbed the gun, aimed it at Coyote and pulled the trigger.

Coyote watched the bullet fly out from the back of the gun, killing Wendy instantly. With her body lying on the ground, Dok Roy took out his corncob pipe and a few ounces of weed. "Ya gave the Saloppe {sloppy, dirty woman} a choice. She made it. Ain't no fault o' yours that she was a Couyon {a stupid person}." Dok Roy said as he stuffed his corncob pipe with weed and lit it with a match. "Vaya a su esposa, Coyote. Ella debe saber que estás vivo. {Go to your wife, Coyote. She ought to know you are alive.}

Though he was surprised to find that the Cajun Son knew Spanish, Coyote nodded and made his way upstairs to reassure his wife that he was alive.

* * *

Upstairs in the kitchen, Angie was talking with Sharky and Iron Man about their families and how they were about to all marry into hers.

"I've heard about your eldest girl taking up with Rane's grandson. How did Coyote take it?" Sharky mentioned offhandedly as he poured himself a shot of Lime Surprise.

"It was tough for him to wrap his head around the fact that Angelica is a grown woman and that she is old enough to have a love life."

"Is it true Jonas didn't bat an eyelash over Coyote reading him the riot act?" Iron Man asked. Having seen Sharky in action when boys were chasing after his daughter, Sally Voorhees, Iron Man would have thought the same thing went for all fathers.

"Emilio was never a soldier in the Armed Forces. Jonas is a highly trained Marine. The whole intimidation play would have failed. Though I'm sure Jake put the Alaskan in place prior to the big meeting." Angie said.

Jonas may have had nothing to fear from a MC biker from New York but he had everything to fear from a highly trained and battle-hardened MARSOC Lieutenant who also happened to be the godfather to all of the civilian MC biker's children.

"Of that, I have no doubt. While my family is mostly Methodist, I know that the role of godfather is a show of respect and one of the greatest responsibilities you can give another person." Sharky did not doubt Jake's ability to serve as a Marine and as the godfather to Coyote's children and that made

"Speaking of Coyote's daughter dating a Marine, I heard along the way that my youngest nephew, Aries, was talking up your younger daughter, Angelina."

"Never pegged you for the sewing circle type, Vince." Angie said in good humor. "Yes. It's true. The setup between Angelica and Jonas is the same for Angelina and Aries. It was Angelica and Angelina's decision to do it. I know that because I spoke with both of them about it. I do hope though that your nephew doesn't mind having to look up at Angelina."

"What do you know that we don't, Angie?" Sharky asked.

Angie smiled. "My girls and my boy are different from most others. The three of them are still growing and they will grow very big. Do you think Jonas and Aries will have a problem with it?"

Before the conversation could continue, a shot rang out from downstairs followed by the sound of a body falling to the floor.

The sound was not unfamiliar to Angie but she instantly feared for who was now lying dead downstairs. Sharky and Iron Man got to the door in time for Coyote to emerge. "Dok is going to need some Lysol, mops, brushes and a bag."

While Iron Man went to get the cleaning items and Sharky went downstairs to aid Dok with processing the body, Angie hugged Coyote close to her. "I'm OK, Angie." Coyote said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Lia Ravenna's house / Philadelphia, Pennsylvania / 2025 / 3 days later**

On the way up from Parris Island, Angelo replayed the last thing Angelica said before they hit the road. "Talk to Lia. Tell her everything that the Army and the club will demand from you. She has to know that there are things she can and will never know about. If she is not prepared to deal with it, cut off whatever is there before you both get hurt."

Abel and Tommy had no idea what was said between Angelina and Angelo until they arrived at the house belonging to Lianna Ravenna.

The slim 5'2" tall Philly girl with long black hair and fair skin was there to greet them. She was kind and hospitable with the Teller brothers and kept her distance from Angelina but seemed to gravitate close to Angelo; she seemed to want her body pressed against his. "Angelo Cortez. It's always good seeing you again."

"Yeah, I bet it is, Lia." Angelina said. Since she stood at 6'3" tall and he stood at 6'5" tall, Angelina and Angelo towered over Lia, who had to look up at both of them. "Do you mind if we crash here for the night before we head back up to New York?"

"Of course, Angelina. I wouldn't close the door of my home to Angelo and those he holds dear."

Angelina never took her attention off Lia when she spoke. "Abel, Tommy, get your gear inside."

Knowing better than to question Angelina when she told them to do something, Abel and Tommy made quick work in getting their stuff inside the house. They knew where the guest rooms were so they didn't bother asking.

When all their effects were in place and the Tellers were in the guest room, Lia took Angelo and Angelina into the kitchen. "Your folks are still out of town?" Angelo asked as Lia got them some cold drinks from the fridge. "Yeah. Dad's in Pittsburgh with a few guys from SAMPHIL on a run. Mom went to see her sister in Harrisburg. That means we have the house all to ourselves." Lia said, pointing out the last part to Angelo.

"Lia, there's something I have to talk to you about." Angelo said. His expression was not anywhere near playful like Lia's and she picked up on that right away. Turning her attention to Angelina, Lia asked, "Do you mind if Angelo and I talk privately?"

"Yes, Lia. I very much mind that." Angelina said as she took a chair and sat down between Lia and Angelo. "I'm going to make sure that you hear how things are and I'm not going to walk in here to see the two of you on top of each other again. Everything that is going to be said, I will hear ever word of it."

It was futile to make Angelina leave her brother alone with anyone she didn't trust completely. It was wishful thinking and Lia knew it. "Alright. Angelo, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm joining the Army next year with Angelina. After that, I'm giving serious thought about Prospecting in New York or Chicago. When it comes to the Armed Forces or the motorcycle club, there will be things I will never tell you about and you can not ask me. It is not because I don't love you enough or trust you enough. We are friends now but you will start to hate me for keeping things from you. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Lianna looked at Angelo and then at Angelina. "Did you tell him to say this? Do you really think I would try to take advantage of Angelo or that I would hurt him?"

"I did not put any words in his mouth. I did not have to." Angelina said.

Lia turned her eyes back to Angelo. "It may have all been a dream to begin with but it was good while I had it. Do you want to know what dreams I have had at night?"

Angelo shook his head. Lia smiled and laid out the narrative of her dreams.

"Ho sognato che eri mio e io ero la tua. Molte notti, che saresti venuto al mio letto e hanno la strada con me. Altre notti, guardo la pancia gonfia insieme ai bambini avrei dato. Non riuscivo a vederli, ma li sentivo crescere dentro di me. Sarebbero stati belli. {I dreamed you were mine and I was yours. Many nights, you'd come to my bed and have your way with me. Other nights, I watch my belly swell up with the children I would have given you. I could not see them but I felt them growing inside me. They would have been beautiful.}"

Angelina understood every word Lianna was telling Angelo and he understood it clear as a bell.

"Lianna, si sarà una madre meravigliosa, solo che non sarà con me come tuo marito. Siamo ancora amici? {Lianna, you will be a wonderful mother, only it will not be with me as your husband. Are we still friends?}"

Lianna rose from her chair, walked up to Angelo, who was sat down in a chair and hugged him.

"Sì, Angelo. Siamo ancora amici. Ora e per sempre. {Yes, Angelo. We are still friends. Now and forever.}" Lianna said. Laying a kiss on his cheek, Lianna walked towards Angelina and said, "Whoever is lucky enough to get Angelo, she better not break his heart."'

"That's the one thing you and I can agree on, Lia." Angelica said as she took her brother by the hand. "Angelo and I are going to get set up in our room."

Lia watched silently as Angelina led her brother out of the kitchen and towards their room.

* * *

From the time he was old enough to understand, Tommy had the feeling that his brother had less caution than he did. Either that or Abel was more daring than him. Seeing how he behaved with Josie, Tommy could only see the risks that haven't been thought of yet.

"Abel, I'm all for you taking up with women. Don't get me wrong and I'm not the kind to be a cockblocker but what's going on with you and Josselyn?"

"She had something in her that I can't put my finger on." Abel said in a pitiful attempt to be vague. Tommy saw through it right away.

"I have an idea what you couldn't put your finger on. You couldn't tear your eyes of it whenever she walked away either." Tommy said, illiciting a laugh from his older brother. "She's a nice person. I'll give her that. She's attractive. I'll give her that too. A bit too wild for my taste but then again, that's me. What I'm saying is that you should not rush into anything. Keep her as a friend until you know her better."

Before leaving Parris Island, Josselyn took Abel and Tommy to see the youngest of her three big brothers, Joseph 'Joey' Roy. He was an Airman in the Air Force and bragged that he could fly anything that had a propeller and a pair of wings, except a kite. He always had a bad history with kites; they always flew away from him. When Joey heard Abel talk about flying a combat helicopter, Joey let out a laugh and said, "Kid, we may not be like the jarheads in the Marine Corps or the soldiers of the Army but when they ever needed a top notch combat pilot, they came to the Air Force for the best. The sky is our battlefield and our weapons are what we fly in."

Much to their surprise and relief, Joey and Josselyn did not care for Abel and Tommy's family relation to Jackson Teller. Josselyn seemed more interested in Abel and not who his father was.

"Tommy, if you give her the chance, I think you might grow to like her. Josie may even inspire you to take chances every once in a while."

"I choose my battles and which risks are worth taking, Abel. You and Josie ought to do the same for yourselves." Tommy said as he walked away to the kitchen for whatever he could find for a snack.

"Standing on the side and doing nothing is not something I'm crazy about." Abel countered as he watched his brother walk to the kitchen. "Could you grab me a Spirte while you're there, Tommy?"

* * *

After stripping down to their underclothes, Angelo and Angelina started working out in an attempt to manage their overactive sex drives and to build up their muscles and physical strength. Like Angelica, Angelina and Angelo were gradually becoming superhuman bodybuilders. The resistance force exercises helped to strengthen and build muscle while expanding their upper backs.

Once they had a good workout and dried themselves off with towels, Angelina put Angelo on the bed and started giving him a post-workout massage. With her hands on her brother's muscular body, Angelina could feel Angelo's tension, stress and emotional state of mind.

"Don't worry about Lianna. You told her what she needed to know. This is better than her finding this out later on down the road." Angelina said as she massaged her brother's back, shoulders, neck and arms as he laid face down on the bed. "The two of you have been friends for years. She'll get over it and find someone else. You'll find someone else too. Someone better."

"I hope whoever I find can understand and accept what I might become when I become an Army soldier and a Son." Angelo said as he turned over so Angelina could massage his chest, shoulders, neck and arms so he could look Angelina face to face as they spoke.

While Angelina knew it was her brother underneath her body, she could not help but appreciate the size, shape and definition of his pectoral muscles, bicpes, triceps and every other massive muscle on his body.

"What do you think of that Sergeant Vega fumbling with his attempt at flattery with me in the gym, Angelo?" Angelina asked.

"I'm naturally suspicious of any guys who might try something on you or Angelica. It's kind of a brotherly duty to worry about his sisters, even if I'm the youngest." Angelo said as he felt Angelina massage his chest and arms. "Angelo, you don't have to be suspicious anymore. Angelica and I are big girls." Angelina said. "Besides, I thought the sit down between you, Jonas and Aries would have cleared things up."

On the second day of their stay, Staff Sergeant Jonas Lennox and Sergeant Aries Vega sat down with Angelo and talked with him privately. The Alaskan Marine was easily 8 years older than Angelo and the Floridian Army Sergeant was 5 years older but they still spoke to him as an adult.

It went a long way to building a connection with the youngest Cortez but there was another reason why they wanted to talk with Angelo. A reason that they never told Angelica or Angelina about.

Jonas was Rane Quinn's grandson and chose not to Prospect. Aries was the youngest nephew of Iron Man Valentine and he chose the Army life rather than the MC life.

Somehow, they had the felling that the only son of Coyote would be Prospecting upon completion of whatever hitch he had signed on for.

Though he still harbored doubts, Angelo accepted both Jonas and Aries as friends as long as they took care of his big sisters. "I know you and Angelica are big girls, Angelina. I'm still protective of you."

"Angelica and I are very protective of you and I love that you care for us." Angelina said as she took her bra off, releasing her enormous breasts from their confinement.

Angelo sat up, catching Angelina in his arms as she wound up straddling his lap. Angelina kissed Angelo and wrapped her arms around him. Without Angelica being there, they only had each other to warm their bed at night.

Angelina sighed happily as she felt Angelo's arms engulf her as she pressed her gigantic breasts against his thick, muscular chest. Pressing her lips against his, Angelina pulled Angelo forward so his body would engulf hers as her powerful legs wrapped around his waist.

* * *

In 2026, Angelo and Angelina got accepted into the Army. The only catch was that they had to travel south to Fort Benning, Georgia for basic training. Angie was almost inconsolable to see them go but after 3 hours of crying and insisting that they keep in contact with her, Angie gave each of them a big hug. It wasn't any easier for Coyote as he saw Angelina and Angelo leave the home they knew all their lives.

Angelina and Angelo took time to say goodbye to Abel and Tommy. Angelina and Angelo each gave Abel and Tommy a hug. Angelo wished Abel and Tommy good luck on joining the Air Force. Angelina told Tommy to watch over Abel and make sure he doesn't get into trouble.

As Angelo and Angelina went south to Fort Benning, Georgia to begin their training, Abel went to the Air Force and began his training to become a combat pilot the same year.

In 2028, when he came of age, Thomas Teller entered the Air Force and began his studies to become a combat medic and combat surgeon. When asked why he wanted to learn both skillsets, he told them that he wanted to be able to treat wounds of every kind during live combat.

All in all, the paths have been chosen by the Cortez trio and the Teller brothers.

Life was going well for them but for others, things were very different.

* * *

**2029 / Undisclosed Location**

Rane Quinn had seen club members go Nomad for various reasons.

Fleeing the authorities, exile from a charter and/or a state, restlessness, incapability of settling down, an adventurous spirit or chronic boredom. These were only a few of the reasons a Son went Nomad.

After Venus was murdered in cold blood and even when he got his measure of bloody and violent retribution, Tig was not able to fill that crater in his heart. There was nothing left to hold onto in Charming or in SAMCRO.

When Psycho had to pull Tig back from the brink, it was not to restrain him so much as it was so that all the other Sons had someone to fight.

Quinn looked Tig in the eye. "You sure this is what you want, brother?"

Tig nodded.

Quinn carefully weighed the ramifications of his decision in his mind. "I have one condition."

"Name it."

"You want to go Nomad. SAMCRO needs someone to step in to bolster their ranks. Dok Roy will transfer to SAMCRO. When that happens, I'll sign off on your transfer. Think you could push that through with Chibs?"

Tig nodded.

True to his word, Dok Roy was accepted into SAMCRO and Tig's transfer was made official the same day. It was tough saying goodbye to Tig. He may have been one of the freakiest men to ever straddle a Harley but Tig was their brother.

Tig never looked back as he rode off with Swamp Man, Tom Moran and Rane Quinn.

When Tig went Nomad, he vanished from public view.

No one in the club or outside the club would see hair or hide of him for years.

* * *

A/n: I know I said that chapter 20 would be the end. Writer's muses are fickle and unpredictable like that.


	21. Chapter 21

Due to what's left, I had to split another chapter from one very big chapter to two moderate sized chapters. Not only that, the muses seem to throw more ideas to me as I am nearing the finish line for this story.

* * *

**San Joaquin County Correctional Facility / California / 2030**

The sunlight blinded her before her eyes became accustomed and she regained focus. The long walk down the gated pathway seemed surreal and otherworldly. In the distance, she saw what looked like spots of black against the light.

As she got closer to the main gates, Tara heard voices coming from them. One of them called her 'darling' before she recognized the Scottish brogue. "Good to see you, darlin' We all missed ya so damn much!"

Tara broke into tears of joy as she hugged Chibs.

Bobby was there along with Chibs and the rest of the Redwood Original, hugging her warmly and the scent of his famous muffins had her mouth watering instantly. When she finished eating one, Tara caught sight of her car.

The repaired Cutlass was a beautiful sight to behold. The trailer connected to a rear hitch that held Jax's motorcycle was something new. Jax emerged from the Cutlass. Tara approached him for the first time in six years. To his surprise, she was not upset, worried or angry with him.

With their sons enlisted in the Air Force, they had no issues about their welfare to fight over and custody battles ended a long time ago. There was nothing left for them to fight over and everything that they had to square away was taken care of back in 2028.

"Where were you all last year? On top of that, no one inside was talking whenever I was around and that's saying something." Tara said, recalling how for one year, no one from the Redwood Original visited her at San Joaquin County Correctional Facility.

Jax pointed towards the stranger among them. "There was trouble in town. That's why we couldn't visit you last year." Looking to the leather-clad figure wearing a closed biker helmet with tinted visor, Tara asked, "Who is that?"

The biker's figure suggested either a very skinny man or a woman. There was nothing to decipher who it was. Tara watched as the stranger approached her.

Chibs stood close to the stranger and helped remove the helmet.

Tara did not expect to see what she saw and that such a thing happened to the woman standing in front of her. "What happened to her?"

"The San Joaquin Sheriffs turned on her and forced her to pen her resignation. If she refused, they were prepared to open her throat."

There before Tara stood a beaten, bruised and scarred Althea Jarry, her face marred by the infamous Glasgow smile, turning every facial expression into a Death's Head visage. "Your own sheriffs did this to you?" Tara asked.

"They are not. My sheriffs anymore." Althea rasped. Just opening her mouth strained the severed nerves in her face.

Bobby spoke up. "I was hanging out at the cabin for a retreat. Took some Prospects with me. They found her, brought her to me. Chibs stitched her up himself."

A Son she never met before approached her with a somber grin on his face. He had dark brown hair with streaks of grey near his ears. His beard and mustache was brown with some salt white streaks. "Tara Knowles? Or is it Teller? I didn't want to call ya by the wrong name." He spoke with what sounded like a Cajun drawl. "My name is Dok Roy."

Tara shook hands with the Cajun. "Tara Knowles-Teller. Why are you here?"

"The Nomads couldn't leave SAMCRO short of one member. One steps in, one steps out. That's how it goes in life. I stepped in so Tig could step out." Dok replied. "What happened to Tig?"

"A lot has gone on since you went in but to sum it up, the Sons went to war against the Sheriffs Department. Half of them were chased out. The other half were violently introduced to Mr. Mayhem. One of the casualties was Tig's lady friend, Venus. He had to leave. The price for his transfer was that I come on board with SAMCRO."

What Chibs would say next, Tara never thought she would ever hear in her lifetime.

"We got out of Charming."

Jax watched Tara take in what she heard while listening to Chibs lay it all down for her.

The Redwood Original cutting the San Joaquin Sheriffs Department out of Charming in the way they did incited a return appearance by District Attorney Ty Patterson, who was not pleased at all to hear about the uprising and the bloody war that occurred. Chibs struck something of an armistice or cease fire in which SAMCRO would happily pack up and leave town as long as the Charming Police Department was reinstated with officers of SAMCRO's choosing. They would have to be those who have no ties to any political or public person including but not limited to the Hale family. There was no proof that it was the Hales who put the entire department on their payroll but if they had any influence in the law enforcement of Charming, they did not have it anymore.

No one from outside Charming could interfere with the rosters of Charming PD, including DA Patterson. Hearing what happened to Althea Jarry was enough that she could not persecute the Sons of Anarchy in spite of how much she wanted to.

Tara looked to Jax. "Are you out of SAMCRO?"

"The decision is still pending."

"Pending on what?" Tara asked.

"What you do next." Chibs said, pointing to Jax and the Cutlass. "Your boys are in the middle of training so they might be coming to see you within a month from now. We have to make sure they go to the right place."

Tara looked at Jax. For a moment, no one said anything. Then Tara began.

"Is any of this for real or is it a setup?"

"It's all legit." Jax said as he showed her the transfer papers. "It's all set for Chicago. The only thing I need to make this official, other than the vote from the Redwood Original, is whether or not you can forgive me and ride out to Chicago with me?"

Steeling himself from within, Jax said, "Tara, I love you. I should have said it more than I did and I should have meant it more than I did."

Tara looked into Jax's eyes and saw that he finally became the man she wanted and needed him to be.

Seeing the two lovers reunite with a passionate kiss made the SAMCRO guys whistle in good cheer.

Once the vote was passed and the transfer papers were finalized, Jax and Tara received a going away present from Chibs: the address to their new home in Chicago. Jax and Tara got into the Cutlass and drove out of Charming together.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois / 2030 / 2 days later**

In the time they spent traveling from California to Chicago, Jax and Tara caught each other up to speed as best they could. For the most part, they both hoped to see Abel and Tommy again if only to see how they turned out in the Air Force.

To Tara's surprise, Jax did not jump her bones the first chance he got.

The closer they got to Chicago, the brighter the future seemed to be.

Upon seeing the one story house in the quaint neighborhood in a suburb neighborhood located close to the city's limits, everything seemed to click into place.

Then Jax saw the four people gathered on the front yard and his mood changed.

For Tara, it was the past come back to haunt her.

Coyote and his wife Angie stood next to an androgynous woman and the last Son Jax ever wanted to see in his lifetime. Tara had not expected to see him though a part of her could not have been surprised.

His head was shaved to the all too familiar buzz-cut mohawk and his scalp tattoos were visible after so many years.

His facial hair was gone, making him seem like not a day had passed since his perpetual transfer into the Nomad charter though his eyes were hardened after 10 plus years of one man sieges.

Jax felt like he was in a tunnel. Everything around him seemed unreal, even Tara telling him not to do anything stupid.

The Cutlass was parked. The engine stopped. Yet for the life of him, Jax could not tell where he had gotten out of the Cutlass but in the blink of an eye, Jax was face to face with Juice, Glock 17 in hand. Coyote quickly stepped between the two former SAMCRO members to keep the peace.

"Jackson, this is neither the time or the place. Holster your sidearm before someone sees you armed and calls the cops." Coyote ordered the former National President before turning to Juice and addressing him. "Juice, baja su arma. No hace tonterias. (Juice, lower your gun. Don't do anything foolish.)" Juice gave a look of acknowledgement to Coyote before putting away his gun. Tara, who followed behind Jax, accepted the Glock from him.

"Coyote, don't interfere. This has been waiting to happen for six years." Jax spoke, never once taking his eyes off Juice. "Maybe. It just won't happening right now. Whether you care to acknowledge it or not, I'm trying to help keep your family together by not letting this go down."

"How do you figure?" Jax asked, finally turning his attention to the New Yorker, who pointed at a row of motorcycles. Among them were Coyote's Road King Classic and Juice's Road Glide but the three Sportsters were unknowns.

Three Harley Davidson Seventy Two Sportsters. One was amber whiskey with silver details and narrow beach bars. The second was forest green with drag bars on risers. The third was silver pearl with highway bars.

Angie approached Tara for the first time in six years. "Hello, Tara. How are you?"

"Glad to be out." Tara said as she looked over Coyote's busty wife. "Thanks for the care packages and for looking after my boys, Angie."

In a move that surprised Jax, Tara hugged Angie and kissed her cheek. "I was glad to help you out. We're friends, aren't we?" Angie asked. Tara nodded and grasped Angie's hand with hers. "Yes, we are."

The androgynous woman, Yakira Sessa, took out her cell phone, dialed a number and waited a moment before saying, "If you could surgically remove your brother from his girlfriend for longer than a few minutes, bring him out to the front yard with you. They're here."

A few moments later, the front door of the house opened and out walked two 6ft tall blonde men in black clothes followed by a 5ft 3in tall athletic woman in a sleeveless midriff shirt and jeans. Her long, bright red hair flowed down to the middle of her back like a river of fire.

Though six years went by and they were no longer teenagers, Tara instantly recognized her sons as they stood before her.

Abel had grown stronger though his physique was lean and his hair was brighter than Tommy's, who now had a darker shade to his blonde hair. Tommy was slimmer than Abel. They were both clean shaven and their eyes shone brightly.

"Mom!" Abel and Tommy said together as they ran up to Tara and engulfed her in a bear hug.

Jax, Coyote, Juice, Angie, Yakira and Josie watched as Tara wept happily, kissing Abel and Tommy's heads lovingly and thanking God for the moment she dreamt about for 6 years.

Tara did not let go of Abel and Tommy for a good 30 minutes. When she finally let go of them, Tara was introduced by Abel and Tommy to Coyote for the first time. The New Yorker Son seemed to have a persistent youthful appearance in his face but his eyes revealed his real age.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Tara Knowles-Teller." Coyote said as he shook Tara's hand. "I have waited 6 years to do that."

"Why?" Tara asked.

"For getting your boys out of California when you did and raising them up in Chicago."

"I met your daughters and your wife in Chicago, Coyote, but I only heard stories about your son, Angelo."

Their conversation was interrupted by an unhappy reunion that was taking place.

Jax tried to approach Abel with arms open for a hug. Abel walked up to his father and punched him straight in the face before proceeding to lay down a beating until Juice and Coyote stepped in and pulled the young man off Jax.

While Juice and Coyote took Abel inside to talk in private, Yakira Sessa and Tara Knowles-Teller followed Tommy and Josselyn Roy as they helped Jax to his feet and into the house.

* * *

**Gloria &amp; Lino's house / 2030 / Chicago, Illinois**

Gloria left a basket of clothes in front of the door. "I found another batch of clothes from the Big &amp; Tall store nearby. Maybe these will be a better fit for you."

Stepping away from the door, Gloria watched as it opened and an arm reached out to take the clothes and pull it into the room. The door closed quickly.

"Are you sure those are the biggest clothes you could find?" Corporal Lara Portelli asked. Having been raised in the Bronx with four younger brothers (Enrico, Enzo, Francesco, Gino), Lara had watched them grow from children to teenagers and none of them reached anywhere close to Angelo's physique, strength and size.

Gloria looked at the young Italian-American Corporal from The Bronx and replied, "If those clothes don't fit, it's because they spontaneously grew bigger if such a thing is possible." Pouring herself a glass of water, Gloria asked the most obvious question on her mind. "Did he ever tell you how or why he and his sisters are growing so big?"

"It's a mystery to me. I'm not complaining about it though." Lara replied. She was turned on by his tall height, superhuman bodybuilder body and attractive face ever since the day they first met each other in 2027. Despite this, Lara Portelli was drawn to Sergeant Angelo Cortez for who he was as a man most of all. The rest was a bonus.

Before she could get close enough to know him, Lara had to meet Angelo's tall, statuesque, physically imposing and super endowed sisters, Angelica and Angelina.

When she first met them in person for the first time, Corporals Angelica and Angelina were imposing and intimidating but when they sat down and talked together, Lara became friends with them. It helped for them to sit down; Lara would have had a sore neck from looking up and she didn't feel like talking face to boobs with the extremely busty sisters of Sergeant Angelo Cortez...for the first two minutes at least.

The fact that they were New Yorkers like her helped to break the ice.

What bonded Lara to the Cortez sisters involved a sparring match she had with each of them.

Angelica was big, brawny and busty but fast enough to move quickly and was able to throw powerful punches and kicks effectively and with precision. The Marines made Angelica Cortez a top notch striker.

Angelina Cortez had a broader physique than Angelica but it was slimmer than Angelo's. She could throw powerful punches and kicks like her older sister and younger brother. The Army trained her to do that without fail but her greatest power was her grappling ability. If she wrapped her arms or legs around anyone or anything, that person or thing would be at her mercy. She was a top notch grappler.

Though she took two beatings on the same day, Lara became close friends with the Cortez sisters, which meant she had the privilege of building a relationship with Angelo.

* * *

Sifting through the pile of clothes, Angelo was able to find a pair of pants and a white tank shirt he could fit into without tearing out of from the slightest flex. As he put on his socks and shoes, Angelo watched Angelica and Angelina help each other into their clothes. They had pants on and their shoes. The challenge came when they were trying to stuff their gigantic breasts into their shirts without bursting out of them.

"Where is Jonas up to right now?" Angelina asked as she adjusted her enormous boobs to enhance the cleavage peaking up from the top of her shirt.

"He's on a training expedition in Saudi Arabia with MARSOC." Angelica said as she adjusted her equally enormous boobs so she had as much cleavage popping out the top of her shirt like her. "How's Aries? What is he up to right now?" Angelica asked.

"He's in South America. Left with his unit nearly a week ago." Angelina replied.

"Has he been good to you?" Angelica asked with a knowing smile. Angelina knew what her big sister was asking and she was happy to share the details. "Aries is very good to me like I'm sure Jonas is very good to you, sis." Angelina said, thrusting her boobs playfully against Angelica's. They laughed together and smiled to each other as they thought of their respective boyfriends.

In between 2025 and 2030, in spite of the women around base trying to lure them away and the many times they had their balls busted by the men in their respective units, Jonas Lennox and Aries Vega kept loyal and faithful to the Cortez sisters.

Jonas was at first taken aback when Angelica grew to 6 feet 6 inches tall as her body grew stronger and sexier at the same time but then adjusted to it. Then he quickly learned that the bigger Angelica got, the hornier she became and that meant she became more physical whenever they made out. It was the first time he ever amplified his physical training for something that had nothing to do with going to war against a foreign country or meeting some military standard for physical performance.

Aries was also taken aback at first when Angelina grew to 6 feet 6 inches tall, becoming stronger, sexier and hornier but he got adjusted to it by following Lennox's adjustment of physical training.

The bigger, sexier and stronger Angelica and Angelina became, the hornier they got, which meant they became more physical whenever it came to making out.

Both Lennox and Vega did not need anyone to tell them that they needed to be in the best physical shape of their lives. They had to be. Angelica and Angelina were both determined to become Sergeants. When that happened, whatever restraint they had left on their apocalyptic level sex drives would disappear and then it would happen.

This led to many restless nights for Lennox and Vega as they could only wonder how they would handle their tall, sex-starved, super endowed, muscle bound New Yorker girlfriends. Yet in the time they knew each other, Jonas was still in love with Angelica. Aries was still in love with Angelina.

In 2030, Jonas Lennox was promoted to Gunnery Sergeant and Aries Vega was promoted to Sergeant First Class Aries Vega. A month later, Jonas and Aries took the Cortez sisters on a double date. It was then that the Alaskan and Floridian chose to propose to their respective girlfriends.

It was quite a thing for Angelo to see his big sisters get teary-eyed and emotional when they told him the news. He was the first one they told about it.

"How are we going to tell Mom and Dad? Do you think they know by now?" Angelica asked.

"They have no idea. Aries made everyone under his command do everything short of a blood oath not to say anything to anyone outside the Army."

"Same thing with Jonas and the Corps. The only other person who knew about this was Jake. This is something we ought to tell them in person." Angelica answered.

"You think Jake would have said something to Mom and Dad?" Angelo asked as he got up from the bed and walked up to them.

Angelica and Angelina looked to their 6 foot 10 inch tall superhuman strongman brother. "Not likely, Angelo. Jake would have probably let us tell Mom and Dad ourselves." Angelica said as she and Angelina hugged Angelo.

Long before the dual proposals, Jonas and Aries had to build a strong bond with Angelo first. Over the years, they became friends and they talked with him about what their intentions for Angelica and Angelina were.

For the most part, Jonas remembered what Angelo told him five years ago about them one day standing together as equals. Now Angelo was a near 7 foot tall bodybuilder and a Sergeant in the US Army. Jonas was a higher ranking sergeant in the Marine Corps but they were both non-commissioned officers nonetheless.

Then a familiar scent flew into their nostrils. "You smell that?" Angelica spoke.

Angelina smelt it and a smile spread across her face. "I recognize that heavenly smell anywhere."

Angelo recognized it right away. "Gloria really knows to make us feel at home."

"Quattro Formaggi Pizza!" They said together.

Due to one incident where the three Cortez kids were wrestling with each other for the last slice, Gloria made sure to make an extra large Quattro Formaggi pizza with tomato sauce and a sprinkling of olive oil over the Mozzarella, Gorgonzola, Parmigiano Reggiano and Ricotta.

Lara Portelli sat across from the three Cortez siblings as they went to down on the Quattro Formaggi Pizza. Angelo, Angelina and Angelica were considerate enough not to hog the entire pizza for themselves. Lara had several slices along with Gloria and her teenage children.

After lunch was done, Lara and the Cortez trio took a rest before going into a post-lunch workout to keep in shape. When Angelo and his sisters took their shirts off to dry off the sweat from their workouts, Lara was more than engrossed by seeing so much muscle between the three of them. For a minute, Lara got an eyeful of Angelica and Angelina's breasts as well as Angelo's huge pectorals. Then Angelica said, "Lara, can you get me, Angelina and Angelo some clean shirts from our room please?" Lara couldn't respond but with a nod, she went off and got them the shirts they asked for.

Meanwhile, Gloria got a call from Angie Cortez.

Jax and Tara were back together and Abel getting into a fist fight with his estranged father. Not only that, Coyote and Angie were there at Jax's house.

When the news got to them, the Cortez trio and Lara Portelli got their stuff together and mounted the three Harleys parked outside. Angelica and Angelina each got on their own motorcycles while Angelo got on his with Lara riding bitch behind him. Because of their recent growths, they needed stronger motorcycles to ride. So they chose three Street Glides with custom fairing, handlebars and engines.

Angelica rode at the head with Angelina at her right and Angelo with Lara at her left.

* * *

A/n: Cpl. Lara Portelli is another character I thought would play well opposite Angelo Cortez. She is a woman who will have somewhat of a better understanding of the military life and a better grasp of the MC life later on. How did this go? There is one more chapter (hopefully) to go. In that, I hope to finally reunite the Tellers and reveal how things turned out for everybody. Hope I'm not leading you readers around in circles in pursuit of the grand finale of this story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jax &amp; Tara's new house / Chicago, Illinois / 2030**

When he finally got the club to strip Clay of his cut, there came a fleeting moment of triumph and a fleeting moment of satisfaction. Those moments were replaced by a longer lasting moment of resentment, anger and frustration when he couldn't order mayhem to land on Clay.

From what he knew and for being denied the pound of flesh he wanted, Jax ran out of the clubhouse, found Clay and beat the hell out of him. Every time his fist connected with Clay, Jax kept saying in his mind that he had it coming.

As Tommy stitched the open wound on his cheek with ease and precision, Jax could not help but wonder if he had it coming just like Clay had it coming.

The red-haired girl, who was still a stranger to him, helped Tommy by sanitizing the instruments he was using while applying ointment on the various other wounds that came from Abel's attack.

When Tommy was finished with the stitches and covered them with a bandage, Jax smiled at him. "It may be too little, too late but I am very proud of you and your brother."

"Thanks to Juice and Coyote, I'm only stitching up one cut. They pulled Abel back and kept him from doing worse than what he did." Tommy said.

Josselyn looked Jax over and let out what sounded like a comical sigh. "Count your blessings. Abel could have been wearing the brass knuckles I gave him last year for his birthday."

"You gave Abel brass knuckles for his birthday?" Jax asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. Good times, huh?" Josselyn said before finally introducing herself to both Jax and Tara. "I'm Josselyn Roy from Louisiana."

"How do you know Abel?" Tara asked the 5'3" tall red haired Irish Cajun, who smiled at him and nonchalantly said, "I'm his girlfriend. It's been that way for about 5 years now since I first met him."

Upon seeing the inquisitive look on his face, Josselyn told Jax the story as she remembered it.

"We met at a military gym in South Carolina back in 2025. I tagged along with my there was either a soldier, a sailor, an airman or someone looking to become one of those three. That was where I first saw Abel and Tommy. They were cute so I thought to go over and talk with them."

Tommy looked at Josselyn with a smirk. "Really? You wait five years to tell me I'm cute?"

"Oh, come on, Tommy. I don't need to tell you what you already know." Josie said as she gave a quick kiss to Tommy's head before getting back to the story. "I got three big brothers. The youngest of 'em, Joey, talked Abel into joining the Air Force when he didn't make the cut for the Corps. The older two brothers, Jack and Jimbo, are lightweight and middleweight boxing champions in the Navy and the Marines. They were the ones who taught Abel how to fight." Josselyn said.

Tara looked Josselyn in the eye, pointed at Jax and asked directly, "Do you know who he is?"

Josselyn stared Tara in the face for a moment, looked over at Jax for a moment, turned back around and said to Tara's face, "At first, I did not know who Jackson Teller was. Then my dad joined the MC. We eventually heard about him but didn't care too much for him since we never saw or met him in person."

"Your dad is a Son?" Tara asked before she remembered the Cajun Son she met back in California. "Is his name Dok Roy?"

Josselyn smiled. "That's him alright. Dok Alan Roy."

"Josie, could you please take the utensils and clean them up as best you can. I'm done here." Tommy asked politely.

"Okie-dokey, Doctor Teller." Josselyn said in a way that was comical yet endearing. Hearing her son being referred to as 'Doctor Teller' more than made Tara's heart swell with pride. "Mrs. Teller, can you help me out? Two sets of hands are better than one."

Tara and Josselyn left the living room together so Tommy and Jax could have a private talk with each other.

"I read the letters you and Abel sent to me. I was surprised that the two of you didn't verbally bite my head off."

"If Coyote did not tell us to rethink what we wrote, those letters would have been much more...uh...colorful." Tommy said wistfully. "Abel takes after you more than I. The only reason he didn't curse you out in every other sentence is that I had to pull him back more than once."

"I had it coming. After everything I did, I probably deserved worse." Jax had no illusions about how the reunion between him and his sons was going to play out. They knew the truth about what happened in Reno and that he was responsible for setting those events in motion.

Tommy took a moment to gather his thoughts together before he could talk. Once he did, he made sure to look Jax in the eye. "I was outside the cabin with Abel, Angelica and Angelina when the cops showed up armed for a fight. I saw them take Mom away. I was as angry with you as Abel was, especially when we found out you set her up to be arrested and sent to prison."

"So why are you stitching me up instead of tearing me apart?" Jax asked.

"I take more after Mom than I ever did with you. That's why." Tommy replied as he put a hand on his father's shoulders. "I don't know if this is a second chance for you but if this is it, don't blow it. If you really love Mom; if you really changed, prove it. Otherwise, you will not have any family outside the club."

* * *

Josselyn proved to be nicer than Tara thought she would be and was more well mannered around her than she first expected.

Tara volunteered to clean up all the utensils herself so Josselyn could go check on Abel. The familiarity of it was soothing and helped to keep old skills fresh. It also provided a good cover for her to listen to the conversation Tommy was having with Jax. There was another reason she let Josselyn find Abel. Tara wanted to see what influence Josselyn Roy had over Abel.

Josselyn wandered down the hall to check on Abel. Though she was bold in many ways, Josselyn knew when to stay out of a fight and how to pick her fights.

She did not have to look far or long for Abel as he emerged from the main bedroom with Juice and Coyote flanking his sides; no doubt they were there to keep him in line.

Abel looked to Josselyn and felt himself instantly calm down.

"How are you feeling, Abel?" Josselyn asked.

Every part of Abel wanted to say he was OK but Josie was smarter than he was and she would have caught the lie immediately.

Though they did not care for Jackson Teller, her brothers cared about who Josselyn kept company with. It was more of a warning than anything else. She listened to everything they said but never ran away from Abel once.

"I wanted to punch him for every minute my mother spent in prison."

"That sounds like something Jax Teller would do. I know that's not what you want to be." Josie asked directly. "Forget about giving your daddy a shellacking, no matter how overdue or justified you think it is."

Taking his hands into hers, Josie got him to look her in the eye. "Did Coyote and Juice talk with you?" Josie asked. Abel nodded.

"I love you, Abel. You know I'll tell it to you as it is. I'm not telling you to go hug it out with your Pop as if the last six years didn't happen. Go out there and listen to him. Hear him out but I will remind you where the edge is if you act up. Is that clear?"

Abel nodded his head in compliance. "I'll behave, Josie."

Josie reached up and kissed him. "Your brother gave 'em a talking to so he probably got his chops busted by now."

Abel laughed. "It's a shame I wasn't there to see it happen. Tommy was always the smart one."

Josie took Abel by the hand and led him into the living room. Coyote and Juice followed behind him to see how this would play out.

Josselyn holding Abel's hand and leading him into the living room was not unnoticed by Tara. It was natural for her to be suspicious of the Irish Cajun girl. She was a mystery to her and yet Josselyn somehow had a calming effect on Abel.

Walking up between Coyote and Juice, Tara watched the scene unfold in the living room.

* * *

Tommy helped his dad up to his feet in time for his older brother to enter the living room while being led by his Irish Cajun girlfriend, Josselyn. Juice and Coyote watched from the sidelines with Tara behind them.

Angie and Yakira entered the living room in time to see Abel and his father confront each other again. They spent their time preparing dinner for everyone gathered and those who were on the way.

When Jax looked at Abel, it was like looking into a mirror at his younger self. It brought him a sense of pride and a sense of dread.

When Abel looked at Jax, it was like looking into a mirror and having his deepest fear staring back at him. It made him feel a sense of anger and the need to lash out.

The feel of Josie's hand wrapped around his was what pulled him back from the brink and kept his feet firmly on the ground. Josie stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm right here with you, Abe." Josie whispered as she and her boyfriend stared at Jax.

"Who taught you how to punch? It was pretty good." Jax said.

Abel pointed to Josie and said, "Her older brothers, Jack and James, are boxing champions in the Navy and the Marine Corps. They taught me how to throw punches without pushing myself too hard." Abel replied as he looked over his father. "Tommy always had a knack for healing wounds. He's good at that."

Knowing that his brother would never risk striking him even to get at their father, Tommy stood between Abel and Jax.

"I know what I have done and I don't blame you for throwing me a beating. If you had a gun, this conversation would have ended a lot sooner out on the front yard." That statement did not lessen the tension in the room for everyone who heard it.

Jax looked to Coyote. "Did you talk with him? Convince him to hear me out?"

"I reminded him what his mother endured to secure a future for him and Tommy. It was Juice who really gave him a talking to."

Jax did not see that coming.

"What did you say to my son?" Jax said. His anger did not scare Abel so much as it turned his stomach. It was very much like looking into a mirror at himself.

"I told him everything you made me keep quiet about and everything you ever did." Juice said and walked over to Yakira.

Abel approached his father, took a deep breath and spoke, "I became an Airman. They taught me how to fly combat helicopters and aerial cargo/support planes in the Air Force. Coyote, his wife, the Cortez sisters, Angelo, Tommy and Josie all helped me get there and far away from turning into you."

Before the conversation could go further, the doorbell rang.

Since she was closest to the door, Tara answered it.

When she opened the door, Tara found herself staring up at the Cortez sisters. They had grown a whole lot bigger than they were back in 2024. Angelica and Angelina each stood 6 feet 6 inches tall, their muscles grew big enough to transform them into superhuman strongwoman bodybuilders. On top of that, their breasts grew to a gargantuan size yet remained perky thanks to their well developed pectorals. Angelica's navy blue tank shirt and Angelina's forest green tank shirt were stuffed to the point of being skin tight. As well, their sculpted abs and toned waists were on display. Both Angelica and Angelina had arms bigger than Tara's thighs. Yet all that muscle did nothing to ruin their natural female beauty.

"Hello, Tara. It's good to see you again." Angelica said as she and Angelina walked right into the house. Everyone except Coyote and Angie were surprised to see the Marine and Army Corporals. Abel and Tommy were looking up at Angelica and Angelina with wide eyes and mouths agape as were Yakira, Jax, Josselyn and Juice.

Angelica and Angelina went over to their mom, Angie, and their father, Coyote, hugging them immediately and happily.

Just when no one thought anything could surprise them after that, Angelo Cortez entered the house.

Sergeant Angelo Cortez grew tremendously over the years. His tank shirt was fighting to keep itself together as it attempted to contain his massive muscular body. He had transformed into a 6 foot 10 inch tall superhuman strongman and elite bodybuilder with muscles and physical strength that was easily 20 times what Angelica and Angelina had put together.

The introductions were somewhat awkward since everyone save for Coyote and Angie could not get over how big the Cortez children had become. Tara had to step back a few paces and lean back so she could look up at Angelo's face.

"I heard of you through the letters Abel and Tommy wrote to me." Tara said until Angelo approached her and picked her up so she could look him in the face. To say she was freaked out would be an understatement. "Relax. I didn't want you to get a sore neck." Angelo said as he held Tara in his arms as if she were a life size rag doll. "My sisters and I taught them what we could. They picked up the rest themselves along the way."

"You're very big and strong for your age." Tara said as she looked him over. It was impossible for her not to look him over and know that he was the same age as Abel.

The awkwardness continued into dinner, where they were treated to the sight of Angelica, Angelina and Angelo trying to sit on the dining room chairs only to have said chairs collapse under their body weight.

Tara swore she felt the house shake from the impact of Angelica, Angelina and Angelo's bodies hitting the floor. Thankfully, none of them were hurt.

Since the dining room chairs could not hold their body weights, the Cortez trio had to find sturdier chairs.

The Cortez trio came with someone else in tow. A 5 foot 10 inch tall New Yorker from the Bronx and Army Corporal Lara Portelli. She helped to defuse the awkwardness with stories of growing up with four younger brothers back in the Bronx. That part had her exchanging tales with Josselyn who was the kid of the family and had three older brothers.

For the most part, the Teller family was the main topic of discussion.

Jax talked about his reform and the departure from Charming. Tara talked about her freedom and the loss of her profession as a doctor. Abel talked about his training exercises and how Josselyn was helping him with exercises meant to keep his heart problems under control. Tommy talked about his medical training and his ambition to become both a combat medic and a combat surgeon so more lives could be saved.

"Girls, what have you two been up to down in Parris Island and Fort Benning?" Tommy asked.

Upon seeing Angelica and Angelina look to Angelo and the nod he gave them, everyone got the idea that something big was going to be announced.

"Mom, Dad, Angelina and I have something to tell you. It's the kind of news that we had to tell you in person." Angelica said. Everyone stopped what they were doing, including eating, to put their full attention on the Cortez sisters.

"What is it, girls?" Angie asked as Coyote waited silently.

"Jonas has been good to Angelica as a boyfriend and Aries has been as good to me as a boyfriend for many years." Angelina said. "A few weeks ago, we all went on a double date and..." Angelina seemed to trail off as she and her sister looked to each other.

"Angelo was the first one we told about this because we need to tell someone at the time." Angelica explained

Angie, Coyote and everyone else looked to Angelo who simply motioned to his sisters and said, "Let them say it for themselves."

Angelica and Angelina took a deep breath, held it, exhaled and told them the news.

"We're engaged." Angelica and Angelina chimed together.

Both Angie and Coyote were blown away from the announcement as was everyone else. After the many congratulations and hugs, Angie needed to have a pow wow with all the girls to make sure Angelica and Angelina would be ready for what comes to them in marriage.

It also gave the guys time to talk together and get Coyote to calm down. It took two shots of rum to calm his nerves. When he did, Coyote hugged the two young women who would always be his baby girls and allowed them to go with their mother, Yakira, Tara, Josie and Lara to talk together in the master bedroom. Meanwhile, the men convened in the living room.

Abel, Josselyn and Tommy had soda in their glasses while Jax, Juice, Angelo and Coyote were pouring each other shots of rum. "Coyote, I get you are in a rough place now but you must have known this day was coming. They are your daughters and that will never change. They are also grown women." Jax said.

"I have to speak to both Jonas Lennox and Aries Vega in person. If I have to, I will reach out to Quinn and Iron Man." Coyote said.

"Pop, I talked with Jonas and Aries. They are more mature and responsible than you might give them credit for. Jonas and Aries did not hide anything from me including how much they love Angelica and Angelina and how they are waiting."

"Waiting?" Coyote asked rhetorically. He knew exactly what 'waiting' meant but he still needed to hear it.

"Angelica and Angelina have been growing stronger as I have. Jonas and Aries picked up on that and chose to wait in order to bump up their PT so they can be ready when the...you know...the time comes." Angelo said. Even if he was the biggest man in the room and an adult, Angelo was hesitant to talk the way he was to his father about Angelica and Angelina when it came to sex.

Juice, Jax, Abel and Tommy were all surprised and not surprised at the same time. "How extreme did they go in their PT exercises to 'prepare' for the Cortez sisters?"

* * *

"Jonas Lennox exceeded the standard for physical fitness in the Marine Corps just so he could handle me." Angelica said as she struck a lat spread pose, causing her back to spread majestically.

"Same thing happened with Aries. He went above what was required in the Army just so I didn't end up crushing him or suffocating him." Angelina said as she did the same pose as Angelica only her back spread wider than her sister's.

Yakira Sessa, Lara Portelli, Tara Knowles-Teller and Josselyn Roy were all blown away just from their size but then to know that their respective fiancees had to up their fitness regimens to hang with them was nothing short of mind boggling as both Cortez sisters struck double bicep poses that made their biceps and triceps grow to a gargantuan size.

"How have your boyfriends taken to you both being bigger than them?" Tara asked. She was curious about how Jonas took to having a girlfriend he had to literally look up to. Josselyn was the smallest of them at a height of 5 feet 3 inches tall. That was no secret but standing before the Cortez sisters really made it abundantly clear. "How tall are your guys?" Josselyn asked.

"Jonas is 6 feet 3 inches tall." Angelica said as she held her hand in the air to indicate her Alaskan boyfriend's height in comparison to hers.

"Aries is 6 feet 1 inch tall." Angelina said, holding her hand out to indicate her Floridian boyfriend's height in comparison to hers.

"And they are OK with this?" Tara asked. She imagined there would have been lots of ball busting from other Marines and Army soldiers about Jonas and Aries dating the Cortez sisters.

"We asked them if they would still love us even if we were bigger than them." Angelica said as she and Angelina cupped their boobs in their hands.

"They loved us enough to stick with us." Angelina said as she looked happily at her big sister. "We never had many good dating experiences in the past. Either guys were too scared of us, they mocked us or they tried to make us do tricks." Angelica and Angelina's faces changed from happy to a grim nostalgic expression. "Jonas and Aries are the only ones who genuinely loved us."

Angie looked up to her daughters and asked, "Was this love at first sight or something you had to work up to?"

Angelica looked down to her mother and said, "I wasn't falling over myself for him at first. It was something that happened over time as I got to know him. The age gap between us was a hurdle at first until it became an excuse."

Angelina chimed in after Angelica was done talking. "It wasn't any different for me with Aries. There was an age gap between him and I but we got past that after the second year. He was arrogant at first. That annoyed me. I like guys who are confident enough to believe in themselves. I just don't like arrogant little pricks with egos the size of a baseball field."

"Aries was an arrogant little prick?" Josselyn asked in such a suggestive tone that everyone started laughing. When the laughs died down, Angelina simply replied, "He grew on me. I inspired him to measure out his confidence with humility. As for the other part, we've made out enough times that I can tell he was never a little prick."

Angelica looked at her younger sister for a moment. Angelina looked at Angelica and said, "Don't look at me like that. You've made out plenty of times with Jonas enough to know they don't make small men in Anchorage."

Angelica opened her mouth as if to argue only to say, "You're right. They don't make small men in Anchorage."

"You both ought to know that there's more to marriage than make out sessions and getting laid every other night, right?" Angie asked directly. "Tara and I are the only ones in this room who have been married long enough to know it's not easy."

"Your mother is right. While I don't know a lot about Aries, I spoke with Jonas once. If he's open with you and you don't keep anything from him, you won't have the problems I had with Jax." Tara said as much to herself as she did to the two engaged Corporals. "Besides, they're not Sons so you don't have to worry about them sleeping around with other women."

Josselyn and Angie both looked at Tara with a hard look. "You must have some nerve on you to say that. My dad has been many things in his life. A womanizer is not one of them. He never once ran around behind my Ma's back." Josselyn said with a tone in her voice as sharp as her favorite 9 inch hunting knife.

"Coyote has been loyal and faithful to me every day of our marriage. The kutte on his back does not mean he commits the same acts Jax did." Angie said firmly.

Angelica and Angelina could see that Tara was thinking of how her marriage first fell apart and that some inner demons endured. "Are you afraid Jax is going to go back to his old ways?" Angelina asked.

Tara sighed. "Six years in solitary gives me not much in the way of distractions. All I have done is think about what he did and what I should have done. I don't know if there is anything there for us to salvage. I don't hate him anymore but I don't know if what we have is still there."

Angie approached Tara and spoke to her as a friend. "Talk to him. Let him know exactly what you feel and it will be up to the both of you to either end what's between you or reignite the torch."

Tara looked at Angie with a smile that said more that she could before asking a daunting question to Angelica and Angelina. "Have either of you thought about what you would do if you became mothers?"

"That has crossed our minds more than once, Tara." Angelica said.

"We talked about it many times. After a while, we agreed on something. If we did get pregnant, Angelica and I would resign from the Marine Corps and the Army." Angelina said as she held Angelica's hand.

"We talked about many times with Angelo too." Angelica added. "While there is a part of us that would want that, we would be fine if we didn't become parents."

"If we became parents, we wouldn't be able to do what we are able to because we would be wrapped up in raising kids." Angelina said. "The domestic life is not for us and we would have throttled every single PTA mother who ever spread scuttlebutt about either of us or talked shit about our kids."

"Absolutamente, hermana." Angelica said as she fist bumped Angelina proudly.

"What if you were to become aunts? Would that change anything for you two?" Lara asked.

That instantly caught everyone's attention, especially the Cortez women.

"Lara, have you and Angelo done anything we should know about?" Angelica and Angelina said simultaneously.

"No. He and I haven't done anything. I swear." Lara said, knowing that if that was a lie, she would have been on the receiving end of a three way beat down from Mama Cortez and Angelo's giant sisters. "I'm just trying to figure out what would happen if Angelo ever met someone, married them and had children."

Angelica and Angelina were silent for a moment while Tara, Josselyn and Angie waited for their response.

"If that happens, it's going to be when he Prospects for the Sons of Anarchy MC." Angelica said.

"How would Angelo be able to Prospect if he's in the Army?" Josselyn asked. Along with everyone else, Josselyn saw how big he had grown over the years. Now that he was a hulking giant with military training, Angelo Cortez would probably be fought over by every charter in the East Coast.

"He might leave after his hitch ends. Then again, he may choose to stay on and run his own platoon one day as a higher ranking NCO." Angelina said.

"There's also the possibility that his hitch ends and someone comes up to him with the opportunity to head his own squad or something else to keep him in the Army." Lara said. Even though she had the same amount of years as Angelo, Lara could tell how commanding officers thought about valuable soldiers who were leaving after completing their hitch.

"Whichever direction he takes, we're going to support him every step of the way." Angelica said.

Though she never voiced any opinion or perception of it, Tara sensed that there was a deep emotional connection between the Cortez sisters and their brother.

She had no idea that there was a physical connection between them as well.

* * *

"You think that would happen?" Abel asked Angelo as the conversation changed (thankfully) to less distressing matters. For a long while, Angelo wanted to join the Army as did his sister Angelina but a part of him was drawn towards the club.

"I can't tell what's beyond the horizon for me but there is the chance that when I reach a certain rank and I decide to end my hitch, someone is going to approach me and tell me how the Army would benefit from me staying on or that I could one day lead my own platoon."

Coyote looked up to his only son and put a hand on his arm. "Angelo, whether you remain in the Army or become a Son, I'm proud of the man you are and the man you will become."

Watching Angelo hug Coyote made Abel rethink how he first greeted his own father after six years of estrangement. Abel approached Jax and said, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

Jax sighed in relief. If that was the best he could get at the moment, he would take it without question. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I figured you would one day get strong enough to throw a punch. I was right. Abel, how has Josselyn been treating you?" Jax asked.

"She keeps me on my toes, that's for sure." Abel said. "I have not met any other girl who could land a head shot on a snake at 100 yards and not bat an eyelash when it comes to skinning said snake on the spot with a 9 inch hunting knife."

"That's 'cause there are no women like me." Josselyn said as she and the other women came back into the living room. The Cortez sisters looked to Abel and Jax inquisitively.

"Everything alright between you two?" Angelica asked.

"For now." Abel said cryptically. That surprised Jax. He never thought Abel could be cryptic.

Perhaps Josselyn taught him how to keep people on their toes.

"It's getting late. I'm sure Jax and Tara have some catching up to do. We ought to get going, don't you think?" Angie said to Coyote as he took her into his arms and nodded in agreement.

So goodbyes were said, numbers were exchanged and everyone began to leave.

Juice and Jax still had things to work out but that would come to a head at a later time. For the time being, Jax watched from a distance as Juice and Yakira rode away together.

Angelo got on his Street Glide motorcycle with Lara riding bitch behind him and rode away with his sisters in tow on their motorcycles. Coyote and Angie were the last ones to go.

"Stay out of trouble." Angie said equally to Josie, Abel and Tommy before addressing Jax and Tara. "If there is any advice I can give you, can you actually promise to use it?"

Upon their nods, Angie told them some important advice. "Do not look for things to fight over. Do not question each other. Instead, trust each other. Also, sex does not always solve every problem but it's a great start."

Abel, Tommy and Josie all shared a collective, "TMMFI!"

"Knock it off, you three. That was her being subtle." Coyote said in amusement at their reactions before addressing Jax and Tara. "My wife is a wise lady. Now it's my turn to give some advice. Enjoy each other if you both truly love each other. If not, there's a big yard outside. Plenty of space for the both of you to bury yourselves in."

Coyote's words sent a chill down Abel, Tommy and Josselyn's spines. "Good night." Coyote and Angie walked out of the house and closed the door behind them.

All that were left in the house was Jax, Tara, Abel, Tommy and Josselyn.

"Josselyn, come with me. I'll get you set up with some blankets and pillows." Tara said as she took the Irish Cajun girl with her to the hall closet.

With their boys in their beds and Josselyn out in the living room on the couch, Tara joined Jax in the bedroom. They did not say a word to each other for a moment.

They talked for too long and kept quiet for far longer than that.

Once they stripped each other of their clothes, Tara took Jax for the first time in sixteen years and for the first time in what was far too long for either of them, they made love to each other.

Josselyn woke late in the night and crept into Abel's room. Abel watched as she approached him, taking her clothes off in the process. When she was at his bedside, Josselyn kissed him and joined him in bed. Slipping a condom on Abel, Josselyn mounted him slow and steadily until she was straddling his lap. They took a moment to relish the sensations coursing through them before Josselyn started rolling her hips against Abel, drawing him deeper into her. When they found their rhythm, the pace quickened as did their breathing. Josselyn felt Abel's hands all over her body before he flipped them both over so he was on top of her and thrusting his cock into her pussy. She surprised him by wrapping her legs around him so she could pull him deeper with each thrust. It was taking every bit of strength they had to keep from crying out in ecstasy.

Abel climaxed a half second after Josselyn and fell into her arms. Josselyn kissed Abel tenderly and held him close to her body.

For that moment, all was right in the world.

* * *

A/n: One of the things I found to be quite effective in story telling is that you want to leave the reader on the edge of their seat and eagerly awaiting whatever comes next. There is an epilogue coming up. With any luck, this should be very effective. BTW, I will be putting up polls in the near future for a vote regarding EA and whatever else may come after it.


	23. Chapter 23

**{Savannah, Georgia / 2031}**

US Marine Corps Sergeant Angelica Cortez-Lennox and Gunnery Sergeant Jonas Lennox arrived at the three story house first. It was kept ready for them by several friends of Jonas and Aries, who were out of town for the week.

The minute they got inside and the door was closed, Angelica dropped her bags, grabbed Jonas and pulled him close to her so she could kiss him while her enormous breasts were pressed up against him invitingly. "We can unpack later. I have some personal PT in mind for the both of us, Gunny." Angelica said hungrily.

Angelica and Jonas quickly found their bedroom and didn't bother closing the door as they started taking their clothes off. The moment there was not a stitch of clothing between them, Jonas started sucking and groping Angelica's breasts before going down on her. Angelica cried out his name in ecstasy with both her hands keeping his head in place between her legs.

Rising back up, Jonas guided his erection deep into Angelica's pussy. Their rhythm was slow and steady. They wanted to enjoy every moment without being in a hurry. Angelica loved feeling Jonas inside her as much as he enjoyed feeling her pussy wrapped tight around his cock. The pace quickened when she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them both over on the bed. Once she was on top, Angelica demonstrated her physical power by fucking Jonas hard, her breasts bouncing in rhythm to their lovemaking. Both of them lost sense of time when they climaxed.

Happily sated and breathing heavy, Angelica laid down on top of Jonas, pressing her body against his. "Brace yourself, Jonas. You and I have only just begun." Angelica said with a smile on her face. "A bit of patience can go a long way, Angelica." Jonas said just before she buried his face in her cleavage. "Angelina, Angelo and I have waited for years. We know about patience but even that runs out at some point."

Rising up while still straddling Jonas, Angelica flexed ever muscle on her body and thrust her chest forward while pressing her groin against his. The look on her face, the sight of her strong body and the feel of her warming up for round 2 left Jonas hoping that his body could recover quick enough.

"Did you get them?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah. I got them. They're in my bag." Jonas said. Dismounting Jonas and getting out of bed, Angelica walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out one of three bottles of top quality dark rum. Angelica placed two of the rum bottles carefully back into the bag before taking one and rejoining Jonas in bed.

Upon receiving the bottle, Jonas fished out two shot glasses from the bedside table. Before he could start pouring shots, Jonas watched as Angelica stood in front of a mirror, admiring her superhuman physique and her breasts. Her muscles seemed to flex from the slightest move she made even as she fondled her extremely enormous breasts with both hands.

"Is your body still trying to figure out how big it wants to be?" Jonas asked as his wife ran her hands across her abs, arms and chest before taking in her neck muscles and her face. "It could be. My body could be preparing me to grow again. It feels like it. If it does happen to me, Angelina and Angelo will grow again and I will know it."

"You don't seem bothered by it." Jonas said as he held out a shot of rum to her.

"You're right." Angelica said as she walked over to Jonas and accepted her shot of rum and drank it. "I'm not bothered by it. I'm excited about it."

"Aren't you worried you might get too big?" Jonas asked.

"Too big?" Angelica looked at Jonas with amusement on her face. "How big is too big for you, Jonas?" Angelica said as she buried Jonas's face between her breasts. "Are you afraid that I will get too big for you to keep up with or too big for you to handle?"

Jonas pulled himself out from Angelica's cleavage with a flushed expression on his face and a laugh before he got serious. "No, Angelica. I'm serious. I'm thinking about how it's going to affect you. If you get too big for your britches, delusions of invincibility and grandeur can happen even to you. I know that's not what you are or what you subscribe to but it could happen. Besides, you might not be able to ride your motorcycle anymore."

"You have a point. I would miss being able to ride my motorcycle. As for everything else, I love being this big just like Angelina and Angelo. I'm not worried about getting bigger and neither are they." Angelica poured herself another shot before sitting down on the bed. "Ever since Angelina, Angelo and I were little kids, this was something we wanted for ourselves."

"I never thought you'd grow this big. That's for sure." Jonas said as he looked over his bodybuilder wife.

Angelica leaned in and kissed Jonas. "One way to look at it is that I'm strong enough to hold my own in a fight."

"I can't argue with that." Jonas managed to say before they started making out with each other. It did not take long for Angelica to straddle Jonas's lap.

"I'm going outside for a dip in the pool while you recover. The water looks inviting." Angelica said. Getting back up to her feet, Angelica took some towels and walked outside to go for a swim. Jonas didn't bother to ask if she packed a swimsuit. The back yard was fenced and private enough that she could go skinny dipping without any Peeping Toms watching.

Walking to the window facing the backyard, Jonas watched his tall, busty and brawny wife stood three feet from the pool and leaned back, causing her massive, majestic breasts to project forward as she ran her fingers through her long black hair. Angelica knew he was watching her as she caressed her boobs with her hands. With the knowledge that Jonas was getting hard from seeing her naked, Angelica blew a kiss to Jonas before diving into the water.

While Angelica swam without a care in the world, Jonas thought of the direction his life had taken and where it was going. He loved the action-packed life of a Marine ever since he first became one. On the day he married Angelica, Jonas was taken to the side by his grandfather, Rane Quinn, who gave him a serious man-to-man conversation that would take up space in his head for a long time.

The action-packed life of a Marine would not last forever. There would come the day when his service would not be required and he would have to take on civilian life.

_Should the Corps decide to let you go, what will you do after that?_

In spite of Jonas opting to join the Marines instead of the MC, there were times when Rane Quinn envisioned Jonas wearing a kutte and leading the Nomad charter of the Sons of Anarchy MC.

Apart from that, if Jonas and Angelica chose to raise a family, they would have to find something that was their own to make a living.

Jonas was on his way into the kitchen as Angelica was en route to the nearest shower to rinse off the pool water. Angelica snared Jonas with a kiss before disappearing into a bathroom.

As the door closed, Jonas had to get himself under control. Controlled breathing went a long way to get himself centered again..

A few minutes later, after he had gotten himself in check, the front door opened and in walked US Army SFC Aries Vega and his wife, Sgt Angelina Cortez-Vega, whose body was just as muscular and busty as her older sister. Time and marriage did nothing to lessen the physical strength or the intimidating size of the Cortez sisters.

Behind them came US Army Sergeant Angelo Cortez and his girlfriend, Corporal Lara Portelli. Her body was lean but strong and her boobs were big but nowhere close to Angelica's and Angelina's. As for Angelo, his body grew stronger than before, making him an elite bodybuilder and strongman.

"Jonas Lennox, you beat us here. How has married life treated you so far?" Aries asked as he and Jonas shook hands.

"Angelica's kept me in shape." Jonas said offhandedly to which Angelina laughed. "I have no doubt, Jonas. I have kept Aries here up to par when it comes to PT." Angelina said as she wrapped her arm around her husband.

"Where's Angelica? I haven't seen her in far too long." Angelo asked as he shook hands with his Alaskan brother-in-law.

"She just finished swimming in the pool and is rinsing off in the shower, Angelo." Jonas said, pointing to the bathroom Angelica went in just in time for her to emerge from said bathroom wearing a towel around her waist and a large beach blanket over her chest while she dried her hair with another towel.

"Angelina! Angelo!" Angelica and Angelina ran to each other and embraced each other before Angelo wrapped his arms around both of them and lifted them up in a bear hug. Angelina and Angelo each took turns kissing Angelica and she did the same with them.

The moment Angelo put his sisters down on their feet again, Angelica and Angelina each took him by the hand and took him to their room. Jonas, Aries and Lara waited until the door closed to start talking.

"How have things turned out after the wedding, Aries?" Jonas asked as Aries sat down across from him at the dining room table.

"Things turned out better than I thought. Angelina was transferred to Angelo's squad but she proved herself capable of leading a fireteam. It helps that Lara is there to watch her back." Aries said as he took his flask out and poured some Lime Surprise into glasses for himself, Lara and Jonas. "How is the honeymoon going for you, Jonas?" Lara asked.

"I'm firing off on all cylinders." Jonas said as they both raised glasses in a toast to their marriages. "Angelica was transferred to a different platoon after we got married. She's in the same company I''m in. Thank God for small miracles."

"Are you worried about something happening to her?" Aries asked.

"I'm not worried about her as long as I know who is around her. She's double tough and can hold her own in a fight but even she can be overpowered if she's ganged up by a large number of people." Jonas said.

"I often worry about Angelina for the same reasons but I made sure that the soldiers around her know what would happen to anyone who acts out or makes any attempt on her." Lara replied.

It was her, Aries and Angelo that made sure Angelina wasn't bushwhacked by her own guys. One time, someone tried to get fresh with Angelina. That guy was dishonorably discharged the minute he left the infirmary for massive internal bleeding. The medical staff said it was as if someone took two battering rams and pureed his insides.

"What do you think they do when they're together?" Lara asked out of curiosity. As much as she loved Angelo, Lara had a feeling that his connection with his sisters was more than any she had seen in her life. Unbeknownst to the two men sat with her, Lara had a mild woman crush on Angelica and Angelina.

"I imagine they have a lot to talk about. Mostly about us, no doubt." Jonas said. Though they trusted them, the mystery of what transpired behind closed doors between the Cortez sisters and their brother still plagued their minds from time to time.

* * *

**Bayou / New Orleans, Louisiana / 2030**

"If you suddenly feel the temptation to scream, resist it. I don't need the entire state of Louisiana to know that my boyfriend screams like a 10-year-old girl with a skinned knee." Josselyn said as she held Abel's hand while Swamp Man was putting the final touches on the upper arm tattoo. "I do not!" Abel said in defiance. Josselyn smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Whose idea was it to have this as an anniversary gift?" Hank asked as he bandaged Abel's tattooed arm.

Abel smiled and looked up to Josselyn, who smiled back. "He can't carry a lot with him onto planes and I thought it would last a bit longer than a photograph." Josselyn explained.

Josselyn dressed as a sexy pin up girl and posed for a picture so Swamp Man would have something to use as the focus for Abel's tattoo. When he saw the picture, Swamp Man gave a wink to Josselyn and whistled at the picture before reminding Abel how lucky he was.

Tommy was outside with Jack and James as the Navy Petty Officer and the Marines Staff Sergeant were checking out the moonshine when Skyla McCoy approached him with a glass of water. Upon seeing the look on his face, Skyla gave him a look and said, "It's water. It's going to be a hot day today. You will need it."

Tommy took the glass in hand; the condensation across the surface soaked his hand as the sun shone high in the sky. The feel of the cool liquid drenching his tongue and soaking his throat was a relief and it took his mind off the inexplicable feeling he had in his stomach since arriving in Baton Rouge. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and there was not much in the way of threats.

"What's on your mind, Tommy?" Skyla asked.

"It's not what's on my mind. It's more like what I'm feeling. Something is going to happen. Things seemed to be quiet. Too quiet."

"Like the hair on your arms standing up though it's not cold or sneezing before a rainstorm hits?" Skyla asked. Tommy nodded. "The calm before the storm."

"That isn't always a bad omen or a sign of danger up ahead. Sometimes, it just means that life is about to change as it always does."

Jack and James had finished loading the moonshine into the truck when Abel and Josselyn emerged from Swamp Man's cabin. Jack walked up to Skyla and put a thick wad of cash in her hand as payment for the moonshine. "Been a pleasure as always, Jack Rabbit."

On the way back to Baton Rouge, everything was going well until Josselyn saw Jack signal for them to turn off the road to a nearby rest area.

Josselyn followed her brothers and thus the Teller brothers followed Josselyn.

With their motorcycles parked, Abel and Tommy watched as Josselyn walked over to her big brothers. Her back was to them so they did not know what was going on. After a few minutes, Josselyn walked back to them and, without warning, pulled Abel close and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Abel asked foolishly. Josselyn simply said, "I needed that."

"Is everything alright, Josie?" Tommy asked.

"Don't know yet. We'll find out when we get back to my mother's house. Nora got back from Ireland today." Josselyn replied. "She's there right now."

For as far back as she could remember, Nora Braden was the closest Josselyn Roy ever had to a sister. It helped that they were family. Nora Braden was the only child of Eamon Braden, the brother of Katie Braden-Roy, and Eleanor Leary-Braden.

Though Josselyn and Nora were close and loved each other deeply, their personalities and appearances were as different as night and day. Josselyn was the Irish Cajun tomboy while Nora was the nautical Irish seductress.

"Nora, your cousin from Bayou Cane?" Abel asked. He heard about Nora Braden on occasion from Josselyn and her brothers. They would mention to him that she was eccentric and Irish to the core. "Yeah, that's the one though she would argue that she was conceived on the hills of Dublin in a previous life." Josselyn said. "Usually, I wouldn't hear from her until nightfall. It's something big if she is willing to leave her boat to come on land during the day."

"Why is it a big deal for Nora to be in Baton Rouge during the day?" Abel asked.

"Nora was born out in the Gulf of Mexico at night under a full moon. From the moment she first drew breath, the salty air of the Gulf filled her lungs and the first light she saw was of the moon and stars of the dark sky. That did a lot to affect her. Her eyes are sensitive to daylight but she can see clearly at night. Nora would only step out during the day on solid ground if she knew we would see each other."

While Abel had a good working knowledge about Nora Braden, Tommy was in the dark. "Who is Nora?"

"Nora Braden is my cousin and the closest thing I have to a sister." Josselyn said.

"How old is she?" Tommy asked out of curiosity.

"Nora is turning 20 years old this year. We ought to get going. We don't want to keep that Irish mistress of the sea waiting." Tommy did the math in his head. Nora was one year younger than him.

Josselyn had her helmet on when Tommy asked, "What kind of Irish is she?"

"The kind that didn't acknowledge the POS treaty between England and Ireland that made Northern Ireland a part of the United Kingdom. That's not to say she's a card carrying, trigger happy, limey hating member of the IRA. On a side note though, she's not fond of blonde Irish men. According to her, they are the jackals of the Emerald Isle."

Abel and Tommy were instantly worried at how Josselyn's cousin would react to meeting two blonde Irish Americans from California.

* * *

**{Savannah, Georgia / 2031}**

Angelica rubbed Angelo's muscular back proudly as he made out with Angelina. They told her about the private who sneaked into the women's barracks with a cloth of chloroform and the intent of having his way with Angelina during lights out. Lara was a light sleeper and caught him in the act. Between her, Aries and Angelo, they both made sure Pvt Gomez was put in the infirmary fast and left it slow. This was enough to put the word out to the rest of the unit. From that moment on, no other soldier made any attempt on Angelina Cortez-Vega.

"Lara ought to know how much we appreciate her looking out for us." Angelica said as she laid a kiss on the back of Angelo's neck. "I'm sure she would appreciate it." Angelo said as he was sandwiched between his sisters.

While she had her hands all over Angelo, Angelica took notice of Angelina's body. Angelina was wider and broader than her but they both were equally strong.

"How has Aries and Jonas been treating you two?" Angelo asked. He wanted to know that his sisters were treated right.

"They've been well behaved, performed equally well and kept us very happy." Angelina said with a smile that Angelina shared. As close as they were with Angelo, there were things that only the Cortez sisters shared with each other. "How about you, brother? How has Lara been treating you?" Angelica asked.

Since the day they sparred with Portelli, the Bronx native made an impression with the Cortez sisters. It was very few that willingly tried to match punch for punch with Angelica or try to wriggle out of Angelina's powerful grip.

On top of that, there was a camaraderie between Lara and the Cortez sisters built from just fighting with each other physically. It helped that she built a good connection with Angelo along the way. Lara understood what it meant to be an Army soldier and was Angelo's eyes and ears in the women's barracks whenever he couldn't be at his sister's side. Most of all, she truly loved Angelo as much as she came to love Angelica and Angelina.

"We've gotten along pretty well. We started making out after the second date and our sparring sessions usually end up as an excuse to get our hands on each other." Angelo said with amusement.

Angelina nodded in agreement. More times than often, she had walked in on their sparring sessions to find them one step away from sex. "That's true. I'm surprised that she winds up on top of him half the time. Most other women have settled for being beneath him." Angelina said, recalling the various amateur hour attempts at seduction made by the other women in their unit.

"Have you and Lara had sex yet?" Angelina said as she pressed her boobs against Angelo's chest.

"Not yet. I think we're waiting for the right time." Angelo said as Angelica pressed her lips against her brother's ear. "It's good that you're waiting but if she is all about you and you are ready, go for it. You might not get a chance later."

Angelo nodded in response, taking his big sister's words to heart. "Jonas got the rum we wanted." Angelica said as she handed Angelina and Angelo each a bottle of rum. Angelina smiled and kissed Angelica warmly. "Thank you, thank you. I know exactly how Aries is going to get his first drink of the night."

Angelica smiled at her sister's frisky thinking especially since she was thinking of doing something similar with Jonas. Angelo was not shaken up by it because he had planned to take his first shot of rum off Lara's breasts if given the chance. In that moment, Angelo mentioned something else.

"There's another reason Lara and I haven't had sex yet." Angelo said. "A week after we started making out, Lara found out how big I am." Angelo said. It was not tough for Angelica and Angelina to know what he was getting at. He was wondering if he was too big to fit. "Angelo, you are big enough to satisfy her without getting stuck inside her."

Angelica and Angelina laughed as they hugged their brother. They said it only in love and support in spite of how suggestive it was. "Speaking of being too big, Jonas happened to ask if I was going to growing bigger." Angelica said.

"Aries asked me that too. He is wondering how big I would get if my body was not done growing." Angelina spoke as she and her sister held Angelo between their bodies.

"Lara asked me once if I was going to get big enough to earn a place in the Guinness book of World Records." Angelo said.

The mood between them changed when Angelo brought up a more serious topic.

"My hitch ends next year. I have given some serious thought about Prospecting instead of signing on for another hitch." The words had finality in them but his tone had doubt. Angelica rested her chin on Angelo's shoulder and hugged him from behind. "If you really want to stay in the Army, do it. You are a great squad leader. If what Angelina says is true, you've kept them disciplined and ready to act on a moment's notice."

Angelina kissed Angelo and pressed her huge breasts against his thick, muscular chest. "Are you worried about what might happen to me if you leave the Army?" Angelina asked.

Angelo nodded. Angelina and Angelica smiled with love and adoration at their brother's devotion and protective nature. "How about your guys? Did they ever mention anything about Prospecting?" Angelo asked.

"Aries never talked about Prospecting but he has given some thought about becoming a Son." Angelina said.

"What brought that on?" Angelica asked. She was curious why her Floridian brother-in-law was thinking about joining the MC when he had a good thing going for him in the Army.

"Aries joined the Army first for himself and to connect more with his older brothers. Then Adrien and Alejandro became officers while he remained an NCO. He never had the ambition of being a commissioned officer. Only his mother has been pushing him to follow in the footsteps of his older brothers." Along with the wild, amazing sex they had together, Aries and Angelina were able to confide in each other. Aries never wanted an administrative job in the Army. He was all about being on the battlefield with his fellow soldiers, boots on the ground with weapons in hand.

* * *

"You never had ambitions of becoming an officer?" Jonas asked.

"Not really. I'd lose my guys and I do not want to ride a desk. If I get bumped up to a battalion XO or even 2nd Lieutenant, I'm ending my hitch and leaving the Army."

"That sounds like rebellion at best or desertion at worst." Lara said. "If you are looking for a good way to leave the service, I would suggest finding a better way than saying 'take this job and shove it' if they decide to promote you."

"What are you going to do afterwards? Would you still try to Prospect?" Jonas asked. It was not many who would hand in resignation papers because he got a promotion.

"If I'm a rebel, I'm a shoe in for the Sons of Anarchy. At least when it comes to them, you can be a member your whole life without having to hold office against your will. As for what I'll do for a living, I'll have to find out when I move there."

"Where are we moving to, Aries?" Angelina asked.

Jonas and Aries turned to see Angelica and Angelina walking to them wearing robes that were just capable of covering all but their legs and were fighting to contain their gigantic boobs. Angelo followed behind them wearing sweat pants and a tank undershirt that showed off his enormous physique. They each held a bottle of rum in their right hands. "Thanks for the rum, Jonas." Angelo said. Jonas nodded towards Angelo in response.

"I don't know yet. I don't even know what I would be able to do if I wasn't in the Army anymore." Aries said as he looked over his wife and his sister-in-law as they approached him and Jonas with expressions that clearly meant one thing; they were both hot and ready for action.

"Well, I know exactly where you're going right now and what you're going to be doing will be my pleasure as well as yours." Angelina said as she grabbed her husband and lifted him up. "Whatever struggle you may have about the future, deal with it tomorrow. Right now, you have me and I'm will have you as many times as I want."

Angelo, Angelica, Lara and Jonas watched as Angelina took Aries upstairs to their bedroom on the second floor so she could have her way with him and get his mind off his trouble. While Jonas was slightly surprised at how forceful Angelina was, Angelica smiled with both amusement and pride at Angelina's direct approach to sex.

Angelica looked at Angelo and slipped a condom into his pocket. "If you feel up to it, when you feel ready for it, she'll be ready for you." Angelica whispered in Angelo's ear. Laying a kiss on her brother's cheek, Angelica walked towards Jonas and lifting him up to his feet. "Now if you'll excuse us, brother, Angelina and Aries aren't going to be the only ones having fun tonight."

Lara continued to be blown away by how sexually active and confident Angelo's sisters had become as Angelica led Jonas to their bedroom. Turning her attention to her 6 foot 10 inch tall boyfriend, Lara asked, "Let's get up to our room before we hear them climax."

Angelo and Lara made their way up but not before hearing Angelica cry out Jonas's name and Angelina crying out Aries's name in the throes of ecstasy.

* * *

**Baton Rouge, Louisiana / 2031**

Arriving at the Roy homestead, Jack and James made quick work in bringing the moonshine into the house. Abel and Tommy stood outside with Josselyn after having parked their Harleys.

"There is no way we can hide the fact that we are blondes or Irish. How do you think this first meeting is going to play out?" Abel asked.

"She'll probably embrace me as a sister first before grilling the both of you about why you are here. Then again, she might try to seduce the both of you. Apart from that, Nora won't harm either of you while you're guests in my home." Josselyn said with assurance.

Josselyn led the Teller brothers into the house where they were greeted by her mother, Katherine Braden-Roy, who was delegating the Roy brothers in organizing the moonshine cabinets.

"Josselyn, Abel, Tommy. It's good to see you all." Katie said, embracing her daughter and the blonde Airmen. Giving Josselyn a kiss on the cheek, Katie's expression changed subtly. "She's in your room. The blinds are closed."

Jack approached them with drinks. Three shots of moonshine and one pint glass filled with Guinness stout. "The shine are for the three of you. The Guinness is for Nora."

"Thanks, Jack." Josselyn said as she took the tray in hand, leading Abel and Tommy to her room.

"With a pint full of Guinness, Nora becomes as sweet as a newborn kitten with cotton candy breath swimming in a honey pot."

* * *

**Savannah, Georgia / 2031**

Angelina loved being on top of Aries and he loved watching her gigantic boobs bounce in rhythm as she fucked him over and over. She was able to put his mind at ease from all the issues that were plaguing him when she sucked his cock. By the same token, Aries wasn't feeling down when he ate Angelina's pussy. After both of them climaxed, Angelina poured rum on her chest and Aries lapped up every drop while he sucked on her boobs. Angelina laid down on the bed with Aries on top of her, his face and hands all over her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Did you mean what you said about joining the club after leaving the Army?" Angelina said as she and Aries laid together in bed after having wild sex just moments ago.

"My uncle Vince comes by my mom's house to visit. A few times, I've seen him wearing the kutte. He taught me how to ride my first motorcycle and since then, I had the dream of one day becoming a Son. Then I enlisted in the Army and that dream took residence on the back burner."

"What will you do? How does this all work out?" Angelina asked.

"If the Army lets me go, I have no idea what I'm going to do as a civilian. I don't want to spend it as a LEO. That's for damn sure. The protocols and politics would have me signing my resignation within the first 60 days or sent to prison. I also don't want to lose what I got from my time in the Army."

"I'm sure you are not going to lose what you gained in the Army, Aries. Come what may, we will get through it together." Angelina said as she set him on the bed and rose up to her feet, stretching her limbs and fondled her boobs before bouncing them with her pectoral muscles. The lingering feel of Aries's hands and mouth on her breasts and the scent of rum was getting her hot and horny again. In spite of how ready she was to go at it again, Angelina knew that there was a time for everything. Looking down at Aries, Angelina said, "I've also thought about what I would have to do if I had to leave the Army. Perhaps we can go into business together and start up our own gym. It keeps us both in shape. We could teach members how to box, wrestle or fight as well as teach fitness. Not only that, if you're really serious about Prospecting for the Sons of Anarchy, the gym could be an idea way to find new recruits."

Aries was blown away by how smart that was. There was some risk but the benefits and the potential outweighed it. "Angelina, you are a wise woman. I love you."

"I love you too, Aries." Angelina said as she crawled back into bed and on top of him until she was straddling his face. He did not need spurring or directions. The objective was clear as day.

Angelina held Aries's head with both hands as he ate her pussy. Her breathing became labored and her body quaked with every orgasm.

* * *

**Baton Rouge, Louisiana / 2031**

Abel opened the door for Josselyn so she could enter the room first with the tray of drinks.

Abel and Tommy came in next in time to see Josselyn put the tray down and speak into the darkness. "Nora, it's me. Josie. I heard you got back from Ireland. How is it?"

"Ireland 'as been good to me, Josie. The countryside is breath taking as always but it lacked that certain something. It laked you. I would have loved to take you to the homeland of our people, Josie." The voice that spoke to them was laced with a noticeable Irish brogue. "Even in the dark, I can see and smell the Guinness on the table next to the three shots of moonshine."

The strike of a match brought light into the room, revealing a woman dressed in a flowing black dress. The white shawl with black crows embroidered into the fabric along with her flat soled shoes gave her the look of a gypsy as it hung over her shoulders and around her arms while leaving her front uncovered. Her hair was as black as a raven's wing save for thick bangs of bone white hair that framed her face. Her eyes were hidden behind spherical sunglasses. The glass lenses were so dark and tinted that they could not see her eyes at all. Her facial features were slender with moderate to high cheekbones and blood red lips that curled into a smile.

Nora Braden used the lit match to light a candle before walking towards the tray of drinks, picking up the Guinness pint glass and taking the first drink of it. With the refreshing feel of Guinness soaking her throat, Nora gently set the pint glass down and embraced her older cousin.

"I missed you so much, Josie." Nora said as she kissed Josselyn on the cheek.

"Nora, there's someone I would like you to meet." Josselyn said as she led Nora to the Teller brothers, who had to fight to keep a steady face while trying not to gawk at Nora's round, perky and large breasts as they poked out from the low cut front of her dress. She stood at 5 feet 5 inches tall, which mad her 2 inches taller than Josselyn.

From the moment she developed into a woman, Nora honed her skills, body and mentality to gain the advantage against friends, strangers and enemies. It was easy to hook the attention of Nora's boyfriend and his brother with the appropriate amount of cleavage poking out from the top of her dress coupled with her posture, voice inflection and her choice of words. Apart from being a seductress, Nora Braden also knew how to know someone by pressing every and any button they had.

Nora looked Abel up and down. Her expressions were unreadable since her eyes were hidden from their sight. The thin, mirthful smile that slowly crossed her face was unsettling. "The prodigal rebel heir. You bear the striking resemblance of your father and you have my pity."

"I don't know who you are or what you think you know but I never asked for pity and I do not care for being mistaken for my father by anyone, including a stranger." Abel said curtly.

"Then let's change that right now." Nora said as she extended her hand to Abel before grabbing his right hand and clasping it with hers. "I'm Nora Braden, your girlfriend's cousin. You are Abel Teller, her boyfriend. I know who your father is and your quite infamous family lineage. Jack, James and Joey told me about Jackson Teller's eldest son dating their little sister and, in many ways, my sister."

Nora stood close yet kept her distance from Abel. When she turned her head and looked in Tommy's direction, Nora got close enough to press her breasts invitingly on the younger Teller. Tommy could feel her breath on his skin and the smell of Guinness on her breath. "Do you have your father's guile?"

"No." Tommy said evenly though he was silently nervous at the mysterious Irish woman in front of him. Nora kissed him gently on his cheek. "Good. I like you already." Nora was silent for a moment before turning her attention back to Josselyn. "Josselyn Roy, it's been too long since you and I dined together and I want to show the Teller brothers a touch of my hospitality. That is why I want you, your boyfriend and his brother aboard my ship in three days when the moon's light shines upon the Gulf."

Josselyn could tell Nora was already casting her eyes upon Tommy. Once that happened, Tommy was in her sights. He was not leaving Louisiana or the Gulf without her taking what pleasures she could with him.

Nora leaned in and whispered into Josselyn's ear, "If my words have any power, your children will all have hair kissed by fire. None of them will be tarnished with gold or tainted with Teller eyes. My children will have hair shrouded in darkness like mine. The Teller line will die in your womb and in mine, dear sister." The slow kiss on Josselyn's ear, cheek and jawline was ominous and strangely arousing. It was hard to tell since Nora's eyes were hidden behind those dark shades. Josselyn loved her but sometimes her cousin frightened her.

"Of course, Nora. We'll be there at sunset. I'll bring the Guinness."

Nora smiled and hugged Josselyn. "I really did miss you, Josie. I love you."

* * *

A/n: This is a very detailed epilogue and it would have gone longer but I chose to divide it into two chapters. That means there's still a bit more to come before the story comes to a close. I hope this chapter was worth the long wait.


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: I apologize for the long wait and I hope this was worth the wait.

* * *

**Savannah, Georgia / 2031**

Lara and Angelo made out with each other amidst the sounds of Angelica and Angelina going at it hot and heavy with their respective husbands. Ten minutes of listening to Angelica and Angelina''s orgasmic cries aroused them to the point that their waiting period came to an end, especially after both Angelo's sisters climaxed for what was probably the 10th time.

They actually lost count halfway up the stairs.

The moment Angelo and Lara took their clothes off, they were all over each other. Angelo wasted no time in burying his face in Lara's boobs.

Lara loved feeling Angelo's mouth and hands all over her body, especially when he went down on her, which she did not see coming.

His technique was shaky, which meant he was going on instinct. That didn't lessen her orgasms or her crying out his name as she came over and over again.

Angelo did not want to run the risk of crushing her underneath his massive, muscular body so she was on top. Lara took her time as she slowly started lowering herself onto his huge cock, taking him in one inch at a time until he was sheathed to the hilt.

As soon as she was accustomed to his size, Lara began slowly rolling her hips as Angelo's hands groped her body while thrusting up into her.

Once they both found their rhythm, Lara's screams matched those of the Cortez sisters. Like Angelica and Angelina, Lara loved having Angelo's hands, mouth and tongue on her breasts. With his hands grabbing her hips, Lara fucked Angelo harder and faster until both of them climaxed.

Lara was surprised when both of Angelo's hands grabbed her ass and pulled her off his cock and into his arms. "Was I too much for you?" Angelo asked.

"No. You were just right." Lara said, leaning up to kiss Angelo's face. "You look like you could use a drink." Angelo smiled as he watched her take the bottle of rum from the bedside table.

Lara opened it and poured some on her boobs so Angelo could suck rum off her chest. The more she felt his mouth and tongue lap up the drink from her boobs, the more she subconsciously wanted to feel Angelica and Angelina drinking rum from her boobs alongside Angelo.

A knock on the door stopped the post-sex drink immediately. Angelo wrapped a sheet around his waist, walked to the door and opened it to find both his sisters standing there topless with sheets wrapped around their waists. "Did the two of you have as much fun as we did?" Angelica said as she reached up and kissed Angelo. "I can tell they had all kinds of fun, Angelica." Angelina said as Angelica broke away from Angelo. While Angelica walked into the room, Angelina kissed Angelo, pressing her body against his.

Lara watched gobsmacked at the extremely endowed superhuman bodybuilders that were Angelo's big sisters as they kissed him. Though it was weird, it turned her on at the same time. The half naked Cortez sisters approached her nonchalantly and flanked her at both sides on the bed. Angelica laid down on her right and Angelina laid down on her left.

While she never thought herself to be bisexual, since sparring against them years ago, Lara Portelli developed a major woman crush on Angelica and Angelina. Seeing and feeling their enormous breasts pressed against her body got her turned on even after having just fucked Angelo only moments ago.

"Angelina told me about what you did for her. I want you to know how grateful I am that you are looking out for my family, Lara." Angelica said as she and Angelina took turns kissing Lara to Angelo's arousal. "Angelina and I want you to know just how much you mean to us."

Lara was lost in the euphoria of Angelica's lips and then Angelina's. "From what we heard, you must have had a fun time riding our brother." Angelina said as she motioned for Angelo to climb onto the bed with one hand while fishing out a fresh condom out from between her breasts. Angelica took the condom from Angelina and the both of them took their time in applying it onto Angelo's enormous erection.

Angelina and Angelica buried Lara's face in their boobs to muffle her cries while Angelo slowly thrust his cock deep into Lara's pussy.

After releasing Lara's head from their cleavage so she could see Angelo towering over her, Angelica and Angelina watched Angelo and Lara have sex, motivating their brother to go deeper with each thrust.

When Lara was left spent and in Angelo's arms, Angelica and Angelina kissed their brother and his girlfriend good night and returned to their respective husbands.

In the morning, news reached them that Coyote was voted up to the left hand of President Hep Cat, thus making him the new VP of SAMYORK. Following breakfast and a celebratory toast to Coyote's good fortune, they went outside for some PT. Lara did laps around the pool while Jonas and Aries did suicide sprints across the yard. Angelica, Angelina and Angelo were lifting weights and doing resistance workouts to enhance their physical strength and endurance. It was mind boggling to Lara that Angelica and Angelina were able to bench press and lift 900lbs and their brother was able to bench press 1800lbs.

Lara could not help but remember Angelo and his sisters all over her and getting her off so many ways before Angelica and Angelina went back to their respective husbands. It was as though she was dating all three Cortez siblings.

A few years ago, Angelo told her how he was able to lift both his sisters with only the use of his forearms. Lara had no reason to doubt that considering how strong they was becoming, however she wondered how big they were going to get if they were not done growing and how it was going to affect them.

Climbing out of the pool, Lara was caught completely by surprise when Angelo grabbed Angelica's ass with his right hand, Angelina's ass with his left hand and lifted both of them right off the ground and above his head.

It was shocking enough to make Jonas and Aries stop dead in their tracks as Angelo raised and lowered Angelica and Angelina like they were weights. Angelica and Angelina were all smiles. Meanwhile, the expressions on the faces of Jonas, Aries and Lara as they watched the whole thing happen were that of bewilderment.

Though they would love others, the Cortez trio loved each other that much more.

* * *

**Cameron, Louisiana / 2031**

Abel, Tommy and Josselyn arrived at the harbor to find a barbecue set up with all kinds of food cooking on the grill. Nora Braden stood by the barbecue, checking on the food with a barbecue fork while drinking a bottle of Guinness stout.

What they noticed about her was her choice of clothes, which changed since when they first met her. She still favored black clothes but Nora elected to wear black pants that hugged her ass and legs along with a tight tank shirt that made her boobs bigger and produced lots of eye-popping cleavage from the top. Her hair was never tied back or held up, thus it flowed freely across her shoulders and back. Her left bicep and shoulder was covered in a quarter sleeve tattoo: a black/grey portrait tattoo of a young Rita Hayworth with crows scattered around in flight on the outer arm and a wolf's head with mouth agape, canine teeth on display and silver eyes on the inner arm.

Her spherical tinted glasses were in place but the sun had begun to set. As darkness began to fall upon the land and they were close enough, the Teller brothers watched as Nora took her glasses off to reveal a pair of brilliant silver eyes that shone like the stars in the night sky.

"Abel and Thomas Teller. It's so nice to see you with my own eyes. Welcome to my feast." Nora said before embracing Josselyn happily.

Honeyed barbecue ribs, bourbon marinated drumsticks, beer soaked rib eyes and baked potatoes coated in sour cream, christened with melted butter and sprinkled with shredded cheddar were the main dishes Nora cooked on the grill. Abel and Tommy knew better than to show up empty handed so they brought coolers with ice cold beer.

The meats were tender, well cooked and ripe off the bone and butter melted over the potatoes, infusing with the sour cream and shredded cheddar cheese.

Josselyn brought fresh grapes, cucumbers and pickled zucchini along with tomatoes and lettuce and a homemade key lime pie to round up the meal.

Sat around a round table with fresh food off the grill and beers cool to the touch, the four of them ate their fill under the starry night sky. "Nora, why do you wear glasses at all times of the day?" Tommy asked in between bites and sips.

"When I was born, my eyes were christened by moonlight and the stars in the night sky were the first thing I ever saw. It was beautiful. When the sun rose, the light was overbearing and blinding. My eyes are more suited to the night. That's why I wear my protective shades during the day."

"Have you ever thought about getting your eyes fixed so you don't have to wear protective shades?" Abel asked.

"No. I had never thought to have surgery done on my eyes. I do not need it. I have accepted this as what I am and who I am. Besides, no one in my family has my eyes. This is something that is uniquely my own."

Abel and Tommy were more than mildly interested in that detail. Everything they had in physical characteristics were predominantly inherited from their father. It was what they had on the inside that differentiated the Teller brothers from each other. To hear that someone gained something that was not genetically hereditary was something to take notice of.

Nora looked at Abel and spoke directly to him. "Three days ago, I said you bore the striking resemblance of your father. I am not sorry for saying that. Perhaps that's why you have gotten along so well with Josselyn. She's your center, the one thing that keeps you from losing true north. Be thankful for that."

Abel ate a portion of his rib eye and took a bite from a drumstick before washing it all down with a brew. It was only the food and drink that kept his anger in check. Once he was centered and under control, thanks in no small part to Josselyn, Abel gave a reply. "My dad never won the Father of the Year award but he wasn't a complete POS parent. Whatever else he was, his life wasn't boring."

"Boring may be still and silent but sometimes it is what keeps you alive longer than the wild thrill-seeker lifestyle that has an early expiration date." Nora said before turning her eyes to Tommy and taking a bite from her baked potato. "You have more sense and you're cautious. I like that. You stand a better chance of living to see a ripe old age."

"How would you know that? Are you some sort of Irish fortune teller?" Tommy asked.

Nora smiled, her teeth hidden behind her lips. "Like the rest of you, I can not see farther than here and now. The future is unwritten and constantly changing. All I have to go on is what I see now. That gives your big brother a chance to prove me wrong and it gives me a reason to know you better."

From the depths of Nora's houseboat came a black cat with eyes so pristine that they looked like the full moon on a starless night. She padded across the deck of the boat, crossed the plank and launched herself up onto Nora's lap.

"Hello, Maggie." Nora said as she cuddled her pet cat and kissed the top of her head.

"You have a cat?" Abel asked. Nora nodded. "Three years back, she was among the many strays that came by my boat whenever I docked. Though the rest wandered off, she stuck around long enough for me to give her a name and a home." As she stroked Maggie's soft fur, Nora was asked a very direct question from Tommy. "Why is it such an issue for you to step foot on solid ground? If you're an American citizen, you don't have to worry about being deported."

"Deportation is not what worries me, Thomas." Nora replied. "I do not stray far from what can be taken away from me the moment my back is turned. I built my houseboat alongside my father. No one bought it for me. We built it ourselves. It's our property. It's my home. It's something I have that no one can take away."

"People are not always looking to take from you what you have. At least not all people." Abel said. "If it's not too personal, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a dancer at The Kilkenny if you can believe that. One of their 'breast and bustiest' if you were to ask any of them." Nora said confidently yet humbly as if she were expecting Abel and Tommy to balk at the idea of her being a stripper.

To her surprise, the Teller brothers did not think less of her for it.

They were so into the conversations and the food that they didn't notice how late it was. "Abel, could you help me get the stuff back into the truck? It's a long way back to Baton Rouge." Josselyn said.

"Josie, you all don't have to rush out. After all you've drank and eaten, I would have no problem giving you a place to rest your heads tonight on my boat. My bed and hearth is yours for the night. You all can start off for Baton Rouge well rested and sober."

Josselyn got up and hugged Nora before she and Abel cleared the table and put things away. Tommy just watched as Nora took Maggie in her arms and walked down to the end of the harbor, gazing up at the stars solemnly.

For reasons he would not soon figure out, Tommy got up from his chair and followed Nora.

Standing next to her as they looked out to the horizon and the dark abyss that lay beyond it, Tommy spoke loud enough to be heard but softly enough to not startle her.

"You're a stripper. Is that what you meant by dancer?"

Nora nodded. "I developed more than Josselyn did, I loved dancing, I didn't mind getting naked for cash and I stayed in shape."

"Very good shape if I may say so." Tommy said, surprising both himself and Nora with his boldness.

Nora smiled at it, thinking to herself _Perhaps it will be more fun getting to know him than I imagined_.

"I was approached one day when I was a part time waitress at a highway diner with the proposition of a better paying job with more accommodating hours. I told them that I did not turn tricks to make a living. They were understanding. I started part time at first. Then as I got better on my dancing and outgrew bra after bra, I got paid more. After a while, I was making enough to live on my own. The other girls who danced at the Kilkenny were nice enough to become my friends." Nora said the story as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

What they did not know was that the club was both a front and a glorified rat trap run by associates of RIRA. The strippers there were divided into two groups: the femme fatale assassins that took men into the private lounge from which there was no return and the women who were ropped into the life because they had no other place to go.

"Did you ever think of doing anything else?" Tommy asked.

"I never thought of stripping as my sole ambition in life. It's just something I do for fun that happens to bring in a boatload of cash. I do well enough to put food on my plate, clothes on my back, shoes on my feet, a roof over my head and I can put some money away on the side for what I really want."

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Do you care what I dream of, Thomas Teller? Or is this just your attempt at polite banter?"

"Believe it or not, I do care. If I can accept the fact that you are a stripper, can you accept the fact that my brother and I are who we are?"

"We just met some time ago. I don't know." Nora said as she looked up at Tommy.

"What do you dream of for yourself, Nora?" Tommy asked sincerely. In the way he said it, Nora felt at ease as a trust grew between them. That and the sound of her name on his tongue was enough to touch her heart.

"I have a friend who owns her own grocery in the rural countryside of Ireland. It's nice and quiet. Peaceful. She said that if I ever wanted to move to Ireland, she'd let me work the store there with her. I would be a junior partner. It's a life on the rolling hills of Ireland while close enough to the ocean to taste the salt air in the wind. That is the one dream I ever had that stood the test of time and the one thing I hope to save enough money for. Once I got enough scratch saved up, I plan to hoist anchor and go there to live out the rest of my days in the land of my family's ancestors."

"That sounds beautiful, Nora." Tommy said. With nerve he never thought he had, Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Nora smiled as she leaned her head close to Tommy. Though Tommy was very cautious about most things, there was something about Nora that inspired him to take a chance with her. It also helped that she was getting him hard from how sexy she was.

Then Nora, as if she was reading his thoughts, looked up to him and revealed her direct approach to lovers. She reached up and kissed him. "I hope what I find within you is not something I will regret later on."

"To be honest, I could say the same about you. So why don't we trust each other enough to not lie to each other about who we are and what we want from each other?"

"Fair enough." Nora said as she looked at him. With Maggie in her right arm, Nora took Tommy hand with her left hand and led him back to her boat. "Right now, what I want is you warming my sleeping bag tonight. We will sleep beneath the stars and wake before the sun rises."

With their bags set up on the deck of the ship and Maggie retiring into her small nook for the night, Tommy and Nora laid down together in time for the full moon to emerge from the clouds. The moonlight cloaked them as the stars shone in the night sky. "You are bold, Thomas Teller, in spite of your modesty. I can be bold too."

Before he could do anything, Nora quickly mounted Tommy's body, onto him and straddled his lap. "I take my pleasures wherever and whenever I see fit. It has been that way since I turned 13."

Reaching down, Nora took Tommy's hands and led them to her chest as she leaned down and laid a kiss on his cheek. "Pleasant dreams, Thomas."

Tommy was bewildered at Nora's forwardness as she put on her shades and retired for the night in her sleeping bag. Did fate see fit to make his life complicated in spite of his attempts to keep things simple? Seeing Nora sleeping face up with her boobs rising up and down with her breathing seemed to be fate's way of saying 'HELL YEAH!".

* * *

A/n: I don't know about you but I found myself screaming at myself to post this chapter! At one point, I may have even asked what was taking so damn long. So here's what is going on with the Cortez trio and the Teller brothers. The next (and hopefully the final) chapter of ESCAPING ANARCHY is already set with a build up at the beginning. Like I have probably said before in an author's note somewhere, the story will end with a JAX/TARA note. Sorry for the hold up. I had to revise and rewrite this chapter so many times that I lost count.


	25. Chapter 25

Escaping Anarchy part 25

* * *

**June 2031 / Brooklyn, New York**

When Jonas came back to the States after a long away mission in the Middle East, he traveled to Brooklyn to see his wife again. He had no idea how much she had grown while he was away.

Angelica rose in height to 8 feet tall, making her 2 feet and 9 inches taller than Jonas. Her body had transformed into that of a true superhuman bodybuilder while retaining her female figure, which was amplified more by how her already large breasts grew even bigger than before.

Her growth surprised him and it was a mystery to him how he was getting so big but Jonas still loved Angelica. She took him to the bedroom and they made up for lost time with a lot of sex. Though Angelica had grown extremely brawny, mega busty and tall, Jonas remained big enough where it counted to satisfy her.

A few days later, following many rounds of lovemaking and countless bouts of sex, the potency of Angelica's fertility was revealed.

Angelica Lennox was pregnant.

When Angelica and Jonas went to tell the news to her parents, they had not expected to see Captain Jake Voorhees with them at the time. Angie Cortez was ecstatic about becoming a grandmother while Coyote and Jake took Jonas to the side and spoke with him.

Though Coyote was astounded that he was going to be a grandfather, he needed to speak directly with his son-in-law.

"Were you both planning to become parents?" Coyote asked.

"We had discussed it and she said that the only way we could ever try is if she left the Marines. There would be less paperwork to do and we could have a life that's ours."

"Will you still going to be in the Corps, Lennox?" Jake asked. "The times to come will be challenging for both you and Angelica."

"I never thought it would ever be easy. I'll do whatever I have to in order to be there with her and for the children we will have together." Jonas said.

Coyote then asked the most difficult question that Jake was hinting at. "What happens if you are discharged from the Marines? Would you move to Brooklyn? Or do you have plans to take Angelica and the kids to Anchorage?"

"I could get used to living in New York." Jonas replied. There was another reason why he was not taking Angelica and their child to Alaska but he could not bring himself to talk about it yet.

"Do either of you know what the gender is yet?" Coyote asked.

"We just found out about the pregnancy. By the fourth month, we should know if you're going to have a grandson or a granddaughter."

Several months later, as her body began to display early signs of her pregnancy, Angelica and Jonas learned the gender of their child. They were going to have a boy.

Whenever Jonas was away from the Big Apple, Angelina was there to entertain or help her sister out around the place they got for themselves. Because of their size, the ceilings were high and no one below the height of 6 feet could be able to reach much.

The pregnancy caused Angelica to ease up on her workout regimens, which resulted in her muscle mass leaning down significantly. Angelina, on the other hand, raised up her workout regimen, which made her muscles grow bigger and stronger than Angelica's.

By the time Aries got back from his TOD in Chile, he and Angelina took a page from Jonas and Angelica's playbook and had a sex marathon.

Throughout Angelica's pregnancy, Angelina made no attempt to downplay how big her muscles were getting and how strong she was becoming while her big sister was leaning down. While Angelica was getting leaner and her pregnant belly continued swelling, Angelina was gaining muscle and mammary mass every day.

One day, Angelica walked into Angelina's room and marveled at her younger sister as she posed in front of the mirror, reveling in the size of her breasts and her muscles. "You are looking better every day, Angelina."

"I feel like I'm gaining more than I ever used to, Angelica." Angelina said as she saw how thick her neck grew from the muscle mass. "Wait until you and Aries have your kid. You'll turn out just like me."

"That will be the day." Angelina said as she struck a lat spread. "But I think you and I will get there again. We'll be bigger and stronger than ever."

Angelina walked to Angelica, leaned down and kissed her sister's swollen belly. "Your mommy and I are looking forward to meeting you." Angelica massaged Angelina's neck with her hands as she held her little sister close.

Angelina's teasing stopped in August when she discovered that her fertility and vitality were both as potent as her big sister's.

Angelina Vega was pregnant.

In September of 2031, the second month of Angelina's pregnancy, Daniel Rane Lennox was born.

He had dark blonde hair like his father and dark brown eyes like his mother.

Rane Quinn and the entire Nomad charter was there along with Coyote, Angie, Angelo, Lara and Angelina, who was accompanied by Aries. Mary Lennox and Katherine Thomas were there as well to see Rane's great grandson come into the world.

Psycho almost teared up when he heard that his name was chosen for the kid along with that of his President, who was now a great grandfather.

Aries and Angelina Vega were named as godparents to Daniel Lennox.

* * *

They were going to have a girl.

What Angelica told her came true. Angelina's muscle mass leaned down to make her body more feminine and her breasts were revealed to be bigger than they appeared before, just like it did for Angelica during her pregnancy.

The news of Angelina having a baby girl lifted the weight on Aries's heart. When the news reached his mother that he was leaving the Army to be with his wife in New York, his mother gave him her blessing. When she found out that he was Prospecting for the Sons of Anarchy MC, she disowned him and exiled him from Florida.

His older brothers kept in contact with him but even they were not allowed to welcome Aries into their home as long as their mother lived.

So he had no problems with moving up to Brooklyn, New York. When he arrived, he and Angelina had sex practically every waking moment. It did not bother him that Angelina had grown to 8 feet tall like her sister or that her breasts grew so big along with her muscles and superhuman strength. He still got a boner whenever he was fondling and sucking her gigantic boobs and he still loved her as he always did. The sex was not only better than before, it helped him feel better emotionally.

When the news came that they were going to become parents, Aries and Angelina went to Coyote and Angie. Questions were asked and they were answered as such but it was when Coyote heard that he was disowned by his own mother for choosing to Prospect for the club that he was concerned for Aries.

"Your mother threw you out of Florida and the family because you wanted to Prospect?" Coyote asked.

"She never saw any of her sons as members of the SOA. It was not something for us to aim for in our lives. I disagreed and that was enough."

"Do you have a way to earn?"

"I thought to go into construction. If not that, I'll go into automotive repair. Considering all the taxis and cars going around the city of New York on any given day, someone will need a mechanic somewhere."

"Where are you going to stand when the baby is born?"

"At Angelina's side every step of the way and every day of my life."

Through it all, Aries held true to his word. He stayed true to Angelina and stood by her side every moment.

In April of 2032, Elena Maria Vega was born. She took after her mother more so than her father. Aries could not fault that for a moment. He would never have to see any part of his mother in the beautiful child cradled in Angelina's arms.

They named Jonas and Angelica as godparents to Elena Vega.

* * *

In 2032, Angelo Cortez, the only son of Emilio 'Coyote' Cortez, had grown bigger than before as did his sisters. To many who knew him and his sisters, it seemed that they would never stop growing.

He stood at a height of 9 feet tall with the superhuman strength to match his enormous muscles. Angelica and Angelina regained bodybuilder physiques though slightly leaner than before. What was astounding was that they grew again to an equal height of 8 feet 11 inches tall.

Angelica, Angelina and Angelo had all become what they wanted to be since they were children.

They grew into extraordinary and extremely endowed super-strong giants.

Angelo patched in as a Son in the New York Crew two months before he married Lara Portelli.

On their wedding night, Lara Portelli-Cortez was impregnated with Angelo's baby.

Angelica and Angelina, being newly fledged mothers, flocked to Lara's side and helped her through her pregnancy. It was unnerving how big they had grown and yet Lara still had her woman crush on Angelo's sisters.

Angelica bet half a C-note that it was going to be a boy so that their father would have a grandson who bore the Cortez name.

Angelina bet half a C-note that it was going to be a girl so that Elena would have a cousin to play with.

* * *

In July of 2033, Angelo and Lara Cortez welcomed their first child into the world.

Rafael Cortez.

He bore the striking family resemblance of his father and grandfather. Black hair and brown eyes.

Coyote and Angie were ecstatic to meet their third grandchild while Angelica and Angelina were excited to meet their nephew even as Angelina handed Angelica fifty bucks.

When it came to naming the godparents, Aries and Angelina were named as godparents.

Angelica did not argue against it. A part of her sensed that Angelo would have many other children before it was all said and done.

In October of 2033, Aries Vega was patched into the New York Crew of the Sons of Anarchy MC.

* * *

In May of 2034, tragedy struck the Sons of Anarchy MC.

Rane Quinn, the inaugural and longest reigning President of the Nomad charter, passed away.

Coyote and his children (Angelica, Angelina and Angelo) rode out to Anchorage in a procession with the Nomad charter and various members from charters across the country who wanted to pay respects with Jonas Lennox at the head of the pack. Angie, Lara and Aries watched over Daniel, Elena and Rafael.

Sharky stood up and delivered the eulogy in remembrance of the man who, in many ways, saved his life long ago and gave him a new reason to live. Psycho was beside himself with grief that his President was cremated and fitted into an urn.

One of the toughest and bravest men he ever knew was now dead and gone.

Angelica, Angelina and Angelo stood above the entire crowd as the three of them stood at the urn which contained the last remnants of a man they looked up to and respected.

The memory of Rane holding little Danny Lennox in his arms would forever be stored in Angelica's heart.

Katherine 'Kitty' Thomas and her children, the distant cousins of Jonas Lennox, stood by Jonas.

Allison (age 18), Madison (age 20) and Avary (age 22) were the closest Jonas would ever have to sisters.

In the wake of Rane's passing, they bonded closer together.

Katherine said her peace in the presence of all the Sons gathered as well as to Angelica and her siblings from New York.

In the end, it was Jonas who cast his grandfather's ashes into the Bering Sea.

* * *

In 2035, after having attended Abel Teller and Josselyn Roy's wedding, Angelo and Lara had another son. His name was Ramon Cortez. Jonas and Angelica were named as his godparents.

In 2037, Reynaldo Cortez was born. Lara named her eldest brother, Enrico, and his wife, Mary, as his godparents.

It was as though Lara's womb was set to continue the Cortez family line for years to come.

Then in 2040, Lara gave birth to twin girls.

Ariella and Aurora Cortez.

Lara's second eldest brother, Enzo, and his wife, Isabella, would be their godparents.

In the years to come, Angelo's sons would each grow to 7 feet and 5 inches tall. They would go on to enlist in the Army, becoming three of the best soldiers in the 160th SOAR. They will garner a combined tally of 185 confirmed kills before receiving honorable discharges. Following their father's footsteps, they would join him and their grandfather, who would rise to President of the New York Crew, as Sons.

Ariella and Aurora Cortez would become gymnast enthusiasts and martial artists with the grace of acrobats. They would be 5'6" tall until their 21st birthday.

Daniel Rane Lennox would surprise Jonas by enlisting in the Navy. He would go on to prove his strength as a tactician and field operator. These traits would help propell him to becoming a Navy SEAL just as his great grandfather was.

Elena Vega would join the Marines and become a highly effective DI in Parris Island for several years before returning home and joining the NYPD. She would then go on to become an effective SWAT operator.

A long time ago, Emilio Cortez feared becoming a husband and a father.

In the end of his life, before dying at a great age, Emilio Cortez a.k.a. Coyote, the fourth President of the New York Crew, became the faithful husband to a beautiful woman, a loving father to three children, a beloved grandfather to seven grandchildren and one of the most respected Sons who ever lived.

* * *

A/n: I apologize for the long stall on this chapter. I was delayed with a great inspiration for writing a GAME OF THRONES fanfiction named HONOR &amp; FEALTY. I hope I did not lose any readers over the long wait. There is still the tale of what happens with Abel and Thomas Teller as well as the final fates for Jax and Tara still to come. Stay tuned.


	26. Chapter 26

Escaping Anarchy chapter 26

* * *

In 2035, Abel Teller married Josselyn Roy.

The event was attended by both the Teller and Roy families as well as the Cortez family who fostered Jackson's sons during the time of Tara's six year sentence.

It was one year after Rane Quinn passed away but they were all trying their best to put the pieces together and continue on with life.

Angelica, Angelina and Angelo had all married and became parents.

Angelica's 4 year old son, Daniel, stood along Angelina's 3 year old daughter, Elena.

Angelo's 2 year old son, Rafael, rested in Lara Cortez's arms. Angelo's wife was already expecting her second child, another boy, whose birth was due to arrive soon.

All in all, the event was a happy one. To their surprise, Chibs and Happy along with the rest of SAMCRO, those of the old guard and the newest patches showed up.

None made their appearance more of a head turner more than the grey haired Son everyone thought had dropped off the face of the planet.

Alexander David Trager, also known as Tig, emerged from the void of the Nomad charter with Sharky and Iron Man.

While everyone was happy to see him again, there was the unspoken rule about Nomads.

No member of the Nomad charter who has gone completely 'off the grid' ever resurfaces without a reason that was club related.

While everyone else partied and celebrated, Tig pulled Coyote to a private room. Jax, Chibs and Happy joined them along with Sharky and Iron Man.

"I heard about Bobby. How was the service?"

"He was buried with full honors." Chibs said, recalling the recently deceased Robert Munson aka Bobby Elvis, who had served in his final days as the elder statesman of SAMCRO.

"Sorry I wasn't there to see him off." Tig said.

"A lot happened for us. We know that. What we don't know though is what happened to you." Jax said as everyone had a shot of something to drink.

Tig looked to Sharky and Iron Man for a moment as if to ask permission. Upon their nod, he revealed where he was. "Belkin found me. We took off for a while. He talked with me about his final wishes and gave me instructions of what to do when he got dealt the hard goodbye."

Tig took out a paper from his kutte pocket and read it, "To my brothers in arms, if you are hearing these words spoken, I am already dead and gone. I have lived a life very few could ever survive and fewer will ever know. I do not regret any of the kills tied to my name and I will answer for every one of them come the day. Through it all, I have no regrets save for the fact that I never got to grow old with Mallory at my side. If I am lucky enough, perhaps I will be reunited with her on the other side. I have nothing in the way of material things so I have nothing to bequeath to any of you. Instead of that, I thank you all for having enriched my life at a time when I had nothing. When I had no one, the club gave me a family. I hope that I have given back to the MC what it has given to me. Shalom. Akim Belkin a.k.a. The Caveman."

Coyote looked at Sam and Vince for a moment before asking, "How did it happen?"

"Old age." Sam said as Coyote downed his shot of rum. Changing the subject to a less distressing matter, Sam asked about Coyote's grandchildren, which helped put a smile on the relatively young VP of SAMYORK.

"Right now, I'm glad that they are still young enough to not be corrupted by the world. Apart from that, Daniel and Elena are thick as thieves and Rafael is the apple of his mother's eye."

"How does it feel being a grandfather, Coyote?" Chibs asked.

"It still surprises me that I'm a grandfather. The feeling of holding Daniel, Elena and Rafael in my arms for the first time, I can not begin to describe the feeling it gives me but I am thankful for it."

"From the looks of your daughter-in-law, I got a feeling you are about to welcome more grandchildren into this crazy world." Vince quipped.

Jax shrugged. "I don't know about the rest of you but I have no idea what I am going to do if Abel and Josselyn have children."

"You still have Tara with you. It is a question of what the both of you are going to do when it happens." Happy said. In his old age, the feared Sergeant at Arms for SAMCRO had begun dispensing words of wisdom.

Sam walked over to Jax and put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you hoping for?"

"I wouldn't mind if I had a granddaughter or two but I also would like to see a grandson or two carry the Teller name better than I ever did."

Coyote raised his glass and said, "To the next generation of our families."

"To those brothers of ours we have had to say goodbye to." Chibs added.

"To the next generation of Sons." Happy spoke up.

"And the futures that await us all." Sharky added.

"Including the one where most of us end up blind drunk." Iron Man quipped.

"I'll drink to that, Vince." Tig said as they all downed their respective drinks.

* * *

The first night they had sex as a married couple, Josselyn swore that they would not become complacent in their love making and that Abel would not be out of shape whether it was in or out of the bedroom.

In 2036, Filip Teller was born.

In 2037, Emma Teller was born.

In 2039, Sam Teller was born.

In 2041, Ivy Teller was born.

Filip and Emma both inherited their mother's bright red hair and deep green eyes.

Sam and Ivy inherited their father's blonde hair and faded green eyes.

Abel left the Air Force after having served it for almost a decade. He took up aviation and took up working in a rescue helicopter. Josselyn talked him into living in Louisiana.

She worked for years in the fishing trade as the inspector for each boat and barge in regards to sanitary containment for whatever was caught in the Gulf and the proper maintenance of each vessel.

After a few decades of flying rescue helicopters, Abel needed a change of pace so he changed his career to that of a fisherman. The days were long but he and his family endured together.

He no longer bore the fear of either possessing or carrying on what he called 'the Teller curse'.

Abel Teller became his own man.

* * *

Tommy married Nora after he received his license to practice medicine and medical care.

On their wedding night, Tommy took Nora to bed and the sex between them was such that he got her knocked up almost immediately.

In 2038, Madeline Teller was born. Unlike her mother, she was born in the light of day and her eyes were green like her father. Her hair was in the same manner as Nora's, though when she got older, Madeline would opt to have her hair cut short in a tomboyish manner.

Tommy became a skilled surgeon and trauma doctor. Tara was perhaps the proudest mother in all of Chicago in the knowledge that her boy became a greater doctor than she ever was and that he would never follow in the dark footsteps of his father.

In 2040, Matthew Teller was born. He inherited the skunk hair of his mother and his father's eyes.

When their children had grown up and long after they had flown from the nest, Tommy and Nora chose to retire in Ireland.

They would only come back to America to attend the funerals of Jackson Teller and Tara Knowles-Teller.


End file.
